Reformatorio
by Sweetkill
Summary: Kenny es sentenciado a estar un año entero en el Reformatorio para jovenes criminales, lugar donde conocer a Craig Tucker, un chico que lograra que la estancia de Kenny en ese lugar no sea tan desagradable. Pero...¿Porque un chico tan callado e indiferente como Craig esta en un lugar asi?
1. Chapter 1

**Esta idea es basada en una novela que estoy escribiendo, decidí volverla fanfic porque muchos personajes se prestan para ser personajes de South Park. Espero que les guste.**

Kenny McCormick estaba justo frente al juez, tenia unas esposas en sus muñecas, traía unos pantalones blancos y una camiseta blanca. Había pasado dos noches en prisión y finalmente estaban a punto de darle su sentencia. Ser menor de edad lo salvaba de que su sentencia fueran años en prisión, el rogaba en su interior que lo perdonaran, que lo obligaran a hacer servicio comunitario pero que no tuviera que ir a un reformatorio. No quería dejar a Karen con sus padres, ella es aun una niña y necesita a alguien en quien apoyarse…. Aparte, ¿no fue por ella que ahora esta aquí mismo? Kenny no se arrepiente de lo que hizo, hizo todo para poder iluminar una sonrisa en el rostro de su hermanita y se había descuidado hasta el grado de llegar a este lio. No había quien lo salvara y sus padres no podrían pagar una pensión. Aparte, Kenny no podía denunciar los abusos que había en su casa ya que, si sus padres perdían la custodia de sus hermanos, mandarían a estos a algunos de esos lugares donde van los niños sin hogar. Kenny no quería eso para Karen, el bien sabia que esos lugares eran una mierda donde uno perdía toda esperanza…

Si el rubio no tuviera una hermana que cuidar, el ya habría abandonado su casa años atrás. Pero tenia una hermanita y la amaba con todo su corazón, siempre haría todo por hacerla feliz y en este mismo instante lo único que le estaba provocando a Karen era angustia. Si lo sentenciaban a pasar meses o incluso años en un reformatorio, Karen quedaría sola y totalmente desolada. Kenny no podía permitirse eso….

-Kenny McCormick.- la voz del juez era fuerte y decidida, Kenny sentía como als gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente.- Esta acusado de intento de asesinato a su profesor, posesión ilegal de drogas y prostitución….

Kenny no se enorgullecía de sus actos pero tampoco se arrepentía de estos. Desde los nueve años de vez en cuando le daba un blow job a hombres mayores a cambio de dinero para poder ayudar a su familia. Pero lo que diferenciaba las veces anteriores de la actual era, que en esta ocasión lo habían pillado mamándosela a algún hombre mayor y con una alta dosis de droga en su cuerpo. Se había drogado debido a una paliza que le dio su papá esa mañana y por todos los insultos que le grito su madre. Kenny no lo resistió y sin pensarlo, se drogo en busca de olvidar todo lo sucedido. Pero hubo un detalle que olvido, tenia que ir ese Sabado a la escuela para presentar un examen extraordinario. No podía faltar ese día a clases pues sino reprobaría la materia y si reprobaba esa materia, reprobaba todo el año. Kenny trato de ir a clases en esas condiciones. El profesor comenzó a gritarle que porque había ido al instituto borracho, a decirle que no tenia escusa, que no podría presentar el examen y que era un bueno para nada al igual que toda su familia. McCormick no resistió el ultimo insulto, saco su navaja y tomo al profesor del cuello con su brazo izquierdo. Le susurro al oído que era mejor que se callara o le cortaría la garganta.

Los pasos de los demás profesores sonaron y Kenny vio como sus compañeros comenzaban a marcar al 911. Entro en pánico y bajo el efecto de las drogas solo soltó al profesor de un empujo, tomo una silla, la lanzo hacia una ventana haciendo que esta se rompiera y escapo por ahí. Bajo el efecto de las drogas, Kenny comenzó a confundirse, no sabia a donde se dirigía hasta que se topo con un corpulento hombre. Este hombre le dijo que le daría 50 dolares a cambio de una mamada, Kenny recordó de pronto que el cumpleaños de Karen se acercaba. Kenny acepto el trato y antes de comenzar su trabajo, consumido un poco de cocaína que llevaba consigo. La policía ya buscaba al supuesto "criminal" y lo hallaron antes de que el rubio pudiera terminar su trabajo. Lo arrestaron junto al corpulento hombre, le quitaron el dinero y todas las drogas que llevaba consigo.

Paso esa noche en prisión tratando de recuperarse de su alta dosis de drogas y solo se maldecía a si mismo. Había hecho todo eso sin estar cien por ciento consiente de sus acciones. Pero claro, no era la primera vez que McCormick era arrestado, así que el lio en el que se metió esta vez podía ser el que marcara su futuro. Lo habían arrestado por robar en Oxxos, tratar de robarse automóviles y por grafitear en lugares públicos. Esta vez seria la definitiva…

-Tu sentencia es pasar un año y dos meses en el Reformatorio Ayuda de Cristal. Tal vez podrá salir con libertad condicional pero depende de su conducta en el Reformatorio.

Kenny quedo boquiabierto, sin palabras y con el rostro totalmente en blanco. Un año y dos meses era demasiado…. No podía dejar a Karen sola durante tanto tiempo. Pero esa no era su única preocupación, ese Reformatorio era bastante popular pues según su información pocos chicos ingresaban ahí. Era de los Reformatorios mas caros debido a que ahí adentro habían encerrado a chicos que habían cometido crímenes atroces y tenían un estado mental bastante débil. ¿Por qué lo mandaron a un Reformatorio tan peculiar con Ayuda de Cristal?

-Te mandamos a este reformatorio debido a que los demás reformatorios de Colorados están demasiado poblados.- gruño el juez como si no le agradara totalmente la idea de mandar a Kenny a un Reformatorio de tan alto nivel. Antes de que Kenny pudiera siquiera pronunciar un gemido de terror, el juez esbozo una macabra sonrisa.- Espero que te guste tu estancia con los verdaderos jóvenes criminales…

Kenny no podía pensar, todo era tan irreal. Pudo escuchar a lo lejos el llanto de su madre y las inocentes preguntas de Karen "¿Esta mintiendo verdad? No pueden llevarse a mi hermano…" Kenny no podía sentirse mas desdichado… Podía incluso sentir la mirada de lastima de su padre, escuchar los consuelos que Kevin le daba a Karen. ¡No podía ser verdad! Kenny sintió unas manos tomarle de los brazos, esto era real, esto estaba sucediendo y no había marcha atrás. Un año con dos meses encerrado en ese lugar… ¡seria lo que verdaderamente lo volvería todo un demente! ¡No podía ser verdad!

-No…- susurro mirando a los policías que comenzaban a llevárselo.- ¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo! ¡Porfavor no me manden ahí! ¡Porfavor!.- Kenny no gritaba, Kenny no chillaba, Kenny solo suplicaba… Pero nadie escuchaba sus suplicas en realidad. El rubio nunca creyó que llegaría a gritar las siguientes palabras.- ¡Mama, papa, porfavor no dejen que me lleven!.- Sus padres solo apartaron su mirada, su madre sumio su rostro en el pecho de su padre y se hecho a llorar….

Karen estaba ahí, Kevin la estaba abrazando pero lo que realmente le robo el aliento a Kenny fue la mirada envuelta en lagrimas que poseía Karen. La boca de Karen estaba ligeramente abierta y ella solo miraba con nostalgia a su hermano mayor, el hermano que siempre había estado ahí para ella. Karen no quería perder a su hermano pero lo estaba perdiendo…

-Karen…- murmuro Kenny. Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que los policías se lo llevaran por una puerta.

_-Porque estas aquí?- pregunto suavemente la psicóloga._

_-Lo mismo me pregunto de usted.- replico el joven rubio._

_La señora fruncio el ceño, arqueo una ceja e inclino un poco su pluma; estaba intrigada ante la pregunta del joven. No lucia molesto ni estresado, lucia como uno de esos sarcásticos y audaces detectives como Sherlock Holmes, solo que un tanto estresado. Como si detestara el hecho de tener que estar ahí sentado; todos los primerizos tenían esa misma frustración, pero lo que diferenciaba a ese joven de los demás era que, aunque luciera frustrado, parecía asimilar el hecho de que no tenia otra opción mas que asistir. _

_-A que te refieres?.- pregunto con una sonrisita. Como si supiera el plan del joven rubio_.

Había perdido todo, absolutamente todo y nadie se molesto en siquiera comprenderlo. El entender porque actuó de esa manera. Pero sobre todo nadie se molesto en comprender lo que implicaba mandar a Kenny McCormick al reformatorio, no sabían la verdadera razón por la cual Kenny decidido prostituirse una vez mas. No sabían que Kenny lo único que quería en esta vida era proteger a Karen, que era por lo único que su lucha no era en vano. Que Karen era su única motivación para salir adelante y Kenny era el único sustento emocional de la pequeña niña.

A nadie le importaba lo que sucedía en la vida de chico pobre….

_-A que te refieres?.- pregunto con una sonrisita. Como si supiera el plan del joven._

_-A que hace usted aquí. Atrapada con un montón de idiotas sin remedio, gente condenada a una vida miserable; ¿que se siente creer que puede cambiar ese hecho? Estas visitas no son mas que perdidas de tiempo. No hay nada que usted pueda hacer para cambiar a estas personas.- la voz del joven era segura, mas que segura, sonaba como la de un sabio. El verdaderamente creía en sus palabras.- Nada que usted pueda hacer para cambiarlos a ellos ni a mi. Podría conseguirse un mejor empleo sabe?_

El día después de la sentencia, despertaron a Kenny alrededor de las ocho, le dieron un alimento de segunda a las nueve y lo escoltaron hasta un automóvil media hora antes de las diez. El Reformatorio Ayuda de Cristal estaba exactamente a cuarenta minutos de South Park, Kenny descarto la idea de escaparse apenas escucho la distancia entre el reformatorio y el pueblo. Nunca podría llegar vivo hasta South Park, claro, sin contar que Ayuda de Cristal tenia uno de los mejores sistemas de seguridad.

Kenny no tenia escapatoria, le habían quitado todo lo que poseía, solo le habían permitido llevarse tres cambio de ropa al instituto pero conociendo la situación económica de Kenny el solo pudo llevarse dos pantalones, uno café y unos jeans; una camiseta blanca y su típica sudadera naranja. Sin olvidar un par de converse viejos que le quedaban un poco grandes debido a que los encontró en el basurero. Era su único par de zapatos. Pero ¿Qué mas daba? Traerse mas ropa no cambiaria el hecho de que estaría encerrado ahí con chicos que de seguro habían cometido crímenes peores de los que el jamás cometería. Estaría encerrado durante mas de un año, apartado de su hermana, a quien había jurado proteger y consolar cada vez que esta lo necesitara. La habían apartado de ella, eso era lo que verdaderamente frustraba al rubio, el haber dejado sola a su hermana y sobretodo que lo hubieran atrapado haciendo un trabajito sucio de donde sacaría el dinero suficiente para darle a su hermana un regalo de cumpleaños decente. Nunca podría darle el tan preciado oso de peluche que Karen rogaba por tener desde la Navidad pasada.

Kenny golpeo contra sus propias palmas mientras que delgadas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos en contra de su voluntad. No era justo. No era justo. Nadie se tomo las molestias para ver la otra cara de la situación, la presión a la que habían sometido a Kenny, la depresión que cargaba desde que era un niño, la falta de cariño por parte de su padre y por supuesto, la soledad que desgarraba al chico rubio todo el tiempo.

La culpabilidad lo estaba consumiendo, no era posible que se halla metido en este lio, la desesperación comenzaba a albergar toda su concentración, esto era imposible. No podía estar sucediéndole esto…. ¿Por qué carajos nadie se esforzaba para entenderlo? El era solo un chico desesperado que tomo medidas desesperadas. No tomaron en cuenta que el profesor era un tremendo cabrón con el, no tomaron en cuenta la razón del consumo y posesión de drogas y sobre todo no tomaron en cuenta la razón detrás de la prostitución. Kenny detestaba a todos, pero sobre todo, se detestaba a el mismo.

De pronto, el automóvil se detuvo y pudo ver a través de la ventanilla la entrada al Reformatorio Ayuda de Cristal. Era un Reformatorio bastante grande, de echo se parecía un poco a las Clinicas de Autoayuda o alguna de esas mamadas. Las instalaciones lucían realmente buenas, el único problema eran las personas que habitaban ahí. Kenny tendría que ver a un psicólogo o psicóloga a diario, hacer uno que otro servicio comunitario si quería salir antes y tener que hacer algunos ejercicios para ayudarlo a superar sus "problemas de conducta". El Reformatorio no sonaría tan mal si Kenny no tuviera que continua con sus estudios o por lo menos se le permitiera visitar a Karen al menos una vez a la semana…

-Ya llegamos.- gruño el policía saliendo del automóvil para abrirle la puerta a Kenny, ya que el rubio era incapaz de hacerlo debido a las esposas que rodeaban sus muñecas.

Kenny se baja del automóvil para poder contemplar mejor el reformatorio, es bastante bonito para ser un horrible lugar. Tiene varias áreas verdes e incluso una cancha de basquetbol al aire libre, no le haría mal jugar una vez que todos sus sentimientos se calmaran.

El rubio nota que en la cancha de futbol hay un chico pelinegro que tiene un gorro azul marino con bordes rojos, el chico esta jugando a tirar la pelota en la canasta. Esta completamente solo. Kenny no puede evitar quedarse mirándole, tiene una camiseta blanca, unos jeans y una chamarra café atada a la cintura. Es algo alto y al parecer tiene los ojos azules. El joven voltea a verlo después de un rato, mira a Kenny hasta que el rubio aparta la mirada un tanto nervioso y con miedo. ¿Qué habrá hecho ese chico para terminar ahí? Kenny no lo sabia…. Pero no se veía como un mal tipo, no lucia musculoso como un pandillero pero tampoco flaco como un psicópata. Lucia bastante normal en opinión de Kenny a excepción de esa falta de brillo en sus ojos…

El policía lo empuja por la espalda y el que esta enfrente de el abre la puerta de vidrio para hallarse con la recepcionista, a lado de la puerta de cristal hay dos policías con la mirada fría. Kenny no pudo evitar mirar las dos escopetas que sostenían; trago saliva.

-Llévenlo a su habitación. Luce muy cansado.- ordeno la recepcionista.

Antes de que Kenny se introdujera mas en la clínica, inspeccionaron que no trajinera nada peligroso y una vez que comprobaron eso lo dejaron pasar, no sin antes quitarle las esposas que aprisionaban sus muñecas. Kenny acaricio sus muñecas, no sabia que decir y sus pensamientos estaban bloqueados.

Kenny paso por varios lugares del reformatorio antes de llegar al elevador que lo conduciría a su habitación. En el camino vio a una chica de cabello oscuro, rostro pálido, uñas pintadas de negro, parpados con sombra negra y con ropas del mismo estilo; la chica gótica estaba leyendo un libro mientras que a su lado había un chico que temblaba mucho escribiendo algo. El chico tenía los cabellos electrizantes y rubios, parecía tener problemas pues no podía controlar sus temblores. En su mano derecha sostenía una taza de café, ¿Cómo podía darle café en ese estado? El chico rubio estaba demasiado concentrado en terminar lo que aprecia ser su tarea pero la chica gótica al parecer no estaba tan concentrada porque volteo a verlo. La expresión en el rostro de la pelinegra era de curiosidad. Sus ojos parecían una noche sin estrellas….

No pudo mirarla por mucho tiempo pues los policías no le permitían detenerse.

El elevador lo llevo al segundo piso, el silencio era desgarrador pero a la vez reconfortante. Kenny seguía sin creer que esto era real… Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Kenny vio como un chico pelirrojo casi chocaba con el al entrar en el elevador. Tenia los ojos verdes y envueltos en ojeras. El chico lucia traumado.

-¡Lo siento!.- chillo el joven apartándose del camino.

Kenny fue incapaz de dirigirle la palabra, nada venia a su boca, solo aire y nada mas. Era como si el impacto, el tratar de procesar el lugar en el que estaba lo bloqueara de alguna manera. Kenny vio de reojo como el elevador se cerraba a sus espaldas con el chico pelirrojo de un gorro verde dentro de el. No lucían tan mal los chicos de aquí… de echo lucían mas normales que muchos chicos que Kenny había conocido; el rubio no podía parar de preguntarse la razón por la que cada uno de los jóvenes que había visto estaban ahí…

De pronto una puerta a su izquierda se abrió y de esta salió un joven que traía puestos unos jeans ajustados, una sudadera azul claro, tenia el cabello largo, lacio y del mismo negro que la chica gótica de abajo. Su piel era muy blanca pero no llegaba a ser un chico pálido. Algo que Kenny noto fue que el chico era demasiado delgado, no estaba desnutrido según el, simplemente lucia demasiado delgado. Kenny no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo, algo en ese chico había llamado toda su atención, algo en esa postura, algo en esa mirada, algo en esa expresión, había capturado el interés de McCormick.

-No olvides dejar de levantarle el dedo a todo mundo.- dijo una voz de una mujer amable desde el interior de lo que parecía ser el consultorio del psicólogo.

-Lo que sea.-respondió el pelinegro.

Algo en es voz que carecía de interés alguno cautivo a Kenny como una canción cautiva al humano. El joven lucia tan… independiente, como si nada le importara y aquello hacia que Kenny no pudiera dejar de preguntarse quien era y porque estaba ahí.

El pelinegro de ojos tan oscuros como el reflejo de un lago por la noche miro al rubio que se había detenido totalmente para contemplar al chico. Fulmino al rubio con la mirada y Kenny se sintió aun mas miserable, mas que miserable, por alguna razón se sintió intimidado ante la mirada fría del joven.

-Mmm…- dijo apretando los labios y arqueando las cejas.- Eres el nuevo.

La voz del pelinegro que Kenny tenia frente a el era tan fría como una brisa de invierno. El rubio noto que el extraño chico era un poco mas alto que el pero no era mas musculoso que el… entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía intimidado?

-Me llamo Craig Tucker, bienvenido al reformatorio.

La sonrisa que le dio el chico recién presentado como Craig fue como si le estuviera dando una sarcástica bienvenida y de echo, eso era. Kenny lo miro sin responder. Algo en esa voz decidida no le permitía pronunciar siquiera un gemido. ¿Qué había hecho este chico para estar aquí en el Reformatorio? Algo en esos ojos de piedra que no te permitían ver mas allá, le decían al rubio que este chico ocultaba algo mas no se avergonzaba totalmente de aquello. ¿Cuál seria la razón de su estancia aquí? Craig paso a lado de Kenny sin decir nada mas, sin siquiera mirarlo una vez mas, pero, Kenny no pudo apartar la mirada del chico que se hacia llamar Craig Tucker y que seria su compañero en el Reformatorio Ayuda de Cristal para jóvenes criminales. Lo que la sociedad creía que ellos eran….

**Espero que les haya gustado ^_^ Dejen reviews si les gusto o cualquier duda que tengan, sus reviews realmente me motivan a seguir escribiendo. ¿Cuál será la razón por la que todos estos jóvenes fueron sentenciados a estar en el reformatorio? Pronto lo sabran…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Usualmente no subo capítulos tan seguido, planeo hacerlo todos los sábados, pero como hoy me quede en mi casa porque estoy "enferma" y no tengo nada que hacer y esta historia es muy entretenida de escribir, decidí subir el capitulo 2 (: Gracias a ****hibaXneko****, ****Garu0212**** y ****Sakuyachan16**** por sus reviews, realmente me motivan a continuar:)**

Su cuarto era pequeño pero era mucho mas grande que cualquier habitación de su casa; el cuarto consistía en una cama blanca, un reloj una ventana (con rejillas por supuesto), un closet de madera, un escritorio y una puerta que de seguro era la puerta del baño. No estaba tan mal, tenia muchos mas lujos de los que jamás tendría en su propia casa. La cama era mucho mas blanca y cómoda que la que tenia en casa, parecía incluso mas cálida, ojala lo fuera. Una noche sin pasar frio seria todo un logro para Kenny McCormick.

El rubio se quedo observando su cuarto e inspeccionando su cuarto durante treinta minutos exactos. Todo parecía de buena calidad, como si en verdad les importara las condiciones en las que viviría Kenny, o como ellos preferían llamarlo, joven criminal. Kenny volvió a sentir desprecio por si mismo y estuvo a punto de derramar lagrimas; pero el sonido que hizo la puerta al abrirse hizo que Kenny se tragara todas sus lagrimas. Volteo de un brinco para ver quien había entrado. EL quería estar solo ¿Qué no podía tener eso siquiera? ¿Qué no podía dejarlo en paz al menos una hora? El tenia muchas cosas que pensar, demasiadas, el quería un poco de privacidad pero al parecer aquello no le importo a la chica gótica que estaba frente a el con una mano apoyada en la puerta.

Kenny se asusto un poco al verla ahí, sinceramente Kenny no esperaba verla ahí. Mas que asustarse, Kenny si sintió un poco invadido y observado, pues, la chica gótica tenia clavados sus ojos en el. Su rostro era pálido y no mostraba expresión alguna; lucia bastante serena en opinión de Kenny. Traía una camiseta sencilla de Bauhaus, encima una chamarra delgada y negra que le colgaba por los hombros. El rubio no sabia que decirle, solo esperaba que la chica gótica le dijiera algo pues, después de todo ¿Quién es el intruso en este momento? El rubio la miraba esperando a que la chica le digiera algo.

La chica gótica aparto la mirada y la clavo en el suelo, como si a ella no le importara estar incomodando mucho a Kenny. Como si ella no notara el silencio entre ambos, como si ella estuviera en un lugar muy lejano al que estaban en ese momento, su mente estaba sumida en otro mundo…

-¿Tienes un encendedor?.- pregunto de repente y volviendo a clavar su fría mirada en la de Kenny.

¿Un encendedor? ¿Acaso esta chica que poseía una voz fantasmal andaba de coña? Era una pregunta realmente estúpida según Kenny pero a la vez le extraño mucho que siquiera la chica se hubiera acercado a preguntarle. Todos parecían tan alejados de los otros; sin querer contacto con nadie a pesar de ellos mismos.

-Emm… no.- respondió Kenny como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

La chica apretó un poco los labios y se dio media vuelta, seguía apoyando su mano en la puerta verde que tenia un rectángulo blanco sin llenar, al parecer era para poner el nombre completo de Kenny. Ella miraba de reojo a Kenny.

-Bueno, había que intentarlo…- dijo bastante desanimada y con poco interés.

De pronto, antes de que la chica digiera algo mas, antes de que ella se atreviera a pronunciar otras fantasmales palabras; Kenny vio algo que supo al instante no debería haber visto. En la mano que apoyaba en la puerta, la manga de la chamarra negra se había bajado un poco dejando visible parte de la piel de la chica. Kenny quedo impactado al verlo. Nunca, ni siquiera en una fotografía de tumblr había visto una muñeca tan maltratada, llena de tantos cortes. Había cientos y unos incluso parecían resientes…. ¿Qué había hecho esta chica? Eran cortes perfectos. Ni tan profundos ni tan superficiales. La chica le sonrió vagamente al notar lo que estaba mirando Kenny.

Ella movió su mano hacia ella, estiro la manga hasta cubrir toda su mano y volvió a girarse para mirar mejor al rubio. Sus ojos pasaron de ser fríos a lucir vacíos y la sonrisa que ella esbozaba era muy débil y vaga. La chica gótica bajo la mirada mientras seguía estirándose un poco mas la manga de su chamarra negra y la sonrisa desapareció cuando volvió a elevar su rostro. Era una expresión completamente vacía pero tan llena de melancolía.

-Si logras conseguir un encendedor, no olvides en buscarme.- volvió a sonreír. Una sonrisa lastimera.

Sin decir mas, dejando a Kenny con las palabras en la boca, la chica gótica se marcho por donde llego. Con pasos ligeros como si fuera un fantasma…¿Por qué esta chica estaba aquí? ¿Por qué… se mutilaba de una manera tan salvaje? Kenny se quedo parado sin moverse durante un minuto entero. Nadie en este lugar parecía tener esperanzas, ni siquiera el mismo….

_La psicóloga sonrió, era la primera vez que trataba con un recién llegado que le respondiera de esa manera. Usualmente los novatos lo primero que hacen, es gritar y reclamar, exigiendo que los dejen salir de ese lugar. Aventaban la silla y ella solo los miraba desahogarse. Pero este joven, parecía tomarse todo con calma. Como un joven alumno que corrige al profesor en alguna ecuación. _

_-Sé que podría conseguirme un mejor empleo, no dudo de eso.- respondió con esa sonrisita de sabelotodo que poseía.- Pero el punto es que, yo no quiero un mejor empleo. _

_-Entonces usted es realmente estúpida o el encontrar trabajo debe ser una tarea muy complicado.- dijo el joven de ojos azules mirándola a los ojos. Este chico si que era un reto. El rio.- Debe creer que mis ideales son los de un típico chico de la calle, no?.- acertó. Este chico le agradaba.- No esperaba nada más de una niña mimada graduada de Harvard.- respondió estirándose en el sillón y colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca._

Después de que la chica gótica hubiera llegado a la habitación y después de que Kenny haya acomodado sus pocas ropas en el closet y descargado un poco su ira contra la suave almohada que estaba en la cama, unos policías entraron a su cuarto. Le dijeron que si quería bajar pues de seguro debería estar hambriento y ya le habían preparado una pequeña comida; Kenny no se negó pues, ¿cada cuando recibía comida gratis? No quería bajar pero su estomago ya había comenzado a rugir, había tenido una miseria de desayuno. Bajaría aunque eso implicara tener que enfrentarse a los demás chicos del reformatorio, aunque eso se significara que probablemente tendría que socializar con ellos. La imagen de la muñeca de la chica gótica apareció en su mente…¿Acaso seria la única en mutilarse de esa manera o todos ahí lo hacían?

Kenny siguió a los guardias de seguridad hasta el comedor sin dejar de pensar en la muñeca de la chica gótica y luego en su propia muñeca. Hubo una temporada cuando recién comenzaba la adolescencia en Kenny, que el rubio estaba completamente desesperado y desolado que llego a conocer la satisfacción de un corte en la muñeca. ¿Quién era el entonces para juzgar a la chica gótica? Nadie. El simplemente se había dado cuenta que esa no era la salida, al menos no era la salida para darle un mundo feliz a Karen. Karen… la razón por la que esos cortes en sus muñecas desaparecieron. Su hermanita era su único motivo para mejorar o tan siquiera tratar de salir adelante; el único problema es que todos los que estaban en el reformatorio no tenían un futuro….

_La psicóloga sonrió con aquella gran sonrisa que tenia, no había diente que no mostrara. Ella se acomodó un poco los lentes; este chico era astuto, se había fijado en los títulos que ella tenia en la pared que tiene a su espalda. Es el primero en notar sus certificados en la primera cita. Vaya que este chico es todo un caso! Ella no podía estar más encantada de conocer a una mente como la de él, estaba deseosa por entenderlo, entrar en su mundo y comprender que lo trajo hasta este lugar._

_-¿Para usted la vida debió ser fácil, no? Por eso cree que todos nosotros tenemos salvación pero la verdad es que nosotros lo mas lejos que podremos llegar en nuestra vida será a estar detrás de una caja registradora de McDonalds. ¿O me equivoco?- la psicóloga quedo intrigada ante las palabras del joven rubio que estaba frente a ella, el lucia desafiante.- Creo que no. Dudo que usted comprenda lo que pasa por la cabeza de cada uno de nosotros. Lo que usted piensa de nosotros, es lo que nosotros hemos decidido que piense de nosotros. _

El comedor no era muy grande, solo consistía de tres pequeñas mesas blancas con sillas de plástico con el logo de Coca-Cola detrás. Todos tenían la misma comida, un pollo cocido, una sopa que Kenny no lograba identificar de que era y un pequeño plato de helado de vainilla. Parecía que en este lugar en verdad ponían empeño por los jóvenes criminales, eso era muy… poco creíble para alguien como Kenny. ¿Por qué se preocupan por ellos? Nadie tiene futuro, toda su vida serán tachados como criminales. Todos ahí tenían ese futuro y Kenny, ahora formaba parte de ese futuro.

¿Dónde sentarse?

En una mesa estaban el chico pelirrojo que se había encontrado al subir el elevador y a su lado estaba el chico que jugaba basquetbol, seguía con la chamarra atada a la cintura. Ninguno de ellos conversaba demasiado, solo de vez en cuando el pelinegro parecía susurrarle algo al pelirrojo, algo que al parecer, lograba que los músculos del pelirrojo no se tensaran tanto y se calmara aunque fuera un poco.

En otra mesa se hallaba el chico de cabellos parados y no dejaba de tener espamos, acariciaba sus manos con una gran ansiedad y se mordía demasiado el labio inferior. Kenny había visto esos síntomas antes, o al menos, algo parecido; los había visto en su padre. Era el síndrome de abstinencia. ¿Acaso ese chico era un drogadicto? Si lo era, Kenny ahora podía figurarse las razones por las cuales termino en este lugar. Debió haber perdido su fuente de drogas, en la desesperación por consumirlas de nuevo ya que "las necesitaba" debió haber hecho algo terrible. Pero el punto era ¿Cómo un chico tan joven ya era un drogadicto que necesitaba ayuda profesional? El chico no pasaba de los quince, no, ¡no pasaba siquiera de los catorce años y ya era drogadicto! Kenny se vio a si mismo drogado en el instituto, no pudo seguir mirando al joven de cabellos parados.

Miro hacia la mesa restante y vio que ahí estaba la chica gótica, comía lentamente y sin apartar su mirada fantasmal de la comida. Parecía cargar una gran tristeza. ¿Cuál seria? Parecía tener solo aproximadamente quince años, un año menor que Kenny y parecía estar sumida en una tremenda depresión. Sus movimientos al llevar el pollo a su boca, tan débiles, le dieron a entender a Kenny que ella no quería nadie a su alrededor, que no confiaba en nadie excepto en ella misma. Un alma fría que ocultaba un alma probablemente asesina.

Siguió caminando en busca de un lugar donde podría sentarse, no quería sentarse junto al chico drogadicto pues sabía que probablemente su presencia lo alteraría y Kenny no quería recibir la paranoia del chico. Aparte, Kenny comprendía un poco a estos chicos y sus deseos de estar solos; él no quería incomodar a nadie. No eran muchos los jóvenes criminales que eran mandados aquí, muchos solo eran mandados a los reformatorios por pandillerismo pero eso era parte de la rebeldía adolescente. Estos chicos estaban aquí por otras razones. Por cierto… Kenny no había visto al chico Tucker en ninguna de las mesas. ¿Dónde estaría?

El rubio no dejo de caminar, si iba a sentarse con alguien quería que fuera Craig; aquel chico por alguna razón le había agradado aunque fuera un poco. Había captado su interés. Al instante en que Kenny considero en sentarse aunque fuera con el pelirrojo y el pelinegro, noto un gorrito azul con un pompón amarillo al otro lado de la ventana que daba hacia la cancha de basquetbol. Era el gorrito de Craig. Kenny sonrió y cambio su rumbo hacia la puerta que lo llevaría hasta la cancha de basquetbol.

No quería socializar mucho con ningún chico de ahí, pero ¿un poco de compañía no le haría mal, cierto? Podría incluso preguntarle como se manejaban las cosas en este lugar. Podría incluso aclarar muchas de sus dudas o simplemente… charlar. Aunque por alguna extraña razón Kenny sintiera odio por todos los que estaban en ese lugar, mas que odio, carecía de una razón para hablar con ellos. Craig era diferente. Un poco de compañía no le vendría mal, después de todo estaría encerrado en este lugar mas de un año…

Craig estaba sentado apoyando su espalda a la pared y devoraba su pollo mientras veía hacia los arboles que rodeaban la cancha de basquetbol. Parecía estar reflexionando un par de cosas. Kenny sin dudarlo se acerco en silencio y se sentó a lado del pelinegro quien salto ante la presencia del rubio.

-¿Qué carajos haces aquí?- pregunto un tanto molesto.

-Estem…¿comer?- respondió Kenny como si fuera algo bastante obvio y de echo lo era.

Craig le fruncio el ceño.

-¿Y porque carajos te sientas a lado mio? ¿Crees que por el simple hecho de que te salude voy a ser tu "amigo"?- Kenny se sintió un poco ofendido ante las palabras de Craig.- No te conviene acerarte a mi.

Kenny miro confundido al pelinegro que apretaba los labios. ¿A que se referia? Kenny se sintió bastante ofendido pero mas que eso, se sentía intrigado ante las palabras del pelinegro.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Recibió una especie de gruñido como respuesta. Craig elevo la mirada para ver mejor al rubio.

-Nada. Mejor olvídalo, ¿vale?

Kenny asintió lentamente. Este chico parecía ser alguien muy frio, alguien que había bloqueado todos sus sentimientos, pero ¿Por qué? Todos aquí actuaban demasiado extraños, no actuaban como criminales, actuaban mas bien como personas que necesitaba ayuda psicológica; aunque claro, eso para la sociedad es ser un criminal.

-¿Tengo otra opción?-dijo sarcásticamente Kenny.

-Me agradas.- menciono el chico pelinegro de repente y volteo a verlo.- No eres como los otros.

Kenny quedo intrigado aun mas, este chico si que era bastante interesante y por eso le agradaba aunque fuera un poco. "No soy como los otros". Kenny sonrió un poco y comenzó a jugar con su sopa.

-¿A que te refieres exactamente?- pregunto Kenny.

Craig miro de nuevo hacia los arboles que rodeaban la cancha de basquetbol, una suave brisa veraniega paso y sacudió la larga melena del pelinegro. Lucia pasivo, frio, cerrado y determinado; por alguna razón Kenny hallo aquello completamente irresistible. Quería que este chico fuera su compañía durante su estancia en el reformatorio, por alguna razón quería que el fuera su amigo a pesar de que ambos compartieran el mismo destino sin un futuro exitoso.

-Tu no eres como los otros. Tu a diferencia de ellos no has hecho cosas tan terribles de las cuales te arrepentirás toda tu vida. ¿Cómo lo se? Se ve en tu rostro. Actuaste por presión y desesperación como todos nosotros pero a diferencia de nosotros, pudiste controlarte mas. No estas hecho para ser alguien cerrado y eso te ayudara con la psicóloga para que salgas aunque sea unos meses antes… A diferencia del pobre Kyle, el es incapaz de hablar sobre lo sucedido.- Craig dejo a un lado su plato y apoyo sus codos en su regazo.- Eres el mas suertudo de nosotros. No digo que tu vida halla sido fácil y sin dolor, jamás diría eso, pero si queremos hablar de una vida llena de dolor, Henrietta es el ejemplo de una. Es una chica bastante inteligente aunque no lo creas.- Craig volteo a ver a Kenny a los ojos.- Por alguna razón a logrado mantenerse en el reformatorio por tres años sin que la descubran.- Craig sonrió y volvió a mirar a los arboles.- No eres como Stan, creo que tu no podrías soportar la manipulación que ese chico manejo. No digo que seas mas inteligente sino que no eres tan vulnerable como el o es posible que nunca te hallas enamorado como el lo hizo… Tal vez estés porque finalmente no soportarte los abusos de tus padres.- Kenny quedo sorprendido ante las palabras de Craig y este volteo a verlo con una sonrisilla un poco sarcástica.- Aun tienes un moretón en tu cuello.

Kenny inmediatamente llevo su mano al cuello y miro a Craig algo maravillado, no solo por lo que decía sino por la manera en la que lo decía…

-Tal vez tus padres son igual de cabrones que los de Tweek, digo, ¿Quién le ofrece drogas a su hijo desde que es un retoño? Solo un idiota. Y por supuesto, no eres como yo.- Craig volvió a incorporarse para recargar su espalda en la pared y le dedico una sonrisa al rubio que lo boservaba boquiabierto.- No digo que sea la mas miserable de este lugar, esa sin duda alguna es Henrietta. Pero a diferencia de mi, parece que tu tienes una razón para volver a casa.

Kenny no pudo decir nada, todo esto lo había impactado y el necesitaba procesar la información que recién le había dicho el pelinegro. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Craig para estar en este lugar y no tener una razón para volver a casa?

**¿Les gusto? Espero que si :3 Dejen reviews por favor, como siempre digo, realmente me motivan mucho. ¿Cuál será la razón por la que Kyle llego a este lugar? El amor fue dañino para Stan, ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál habrá sido la vida de Henrietta y porque lleva tanto tiempo en ese lugar? Las drogas obligaron a Tweek a cometer algo horrible, pero ¿Qué fue? Y sobretodo, ¿Por qué Craig sabe tanto de todos y nadie sabe nada de el?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A todos los que dejaron reviews, MUCHAS GRACIAS:) Sobre todo, me encantan sus preguntas y dudasxD Espero que cuando sepan lo que le sucedió a cada uno en verdad les guste u.u…. Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo. **

**P.D.: Si se confunden cuando esta con la psicóloga solo lean los dos capítulos anteriores las partes en cursiva:) Aunque no lo crean, eran bastante importantes para este capitulo.**

Kenny solo repasaba su pequeña charla con Craig, tenía tanta curiosidad sobre qué había pasado con todos ahí y en especial con el pelinegro. ¿Por qué sabía todo? Era alguien muy astuto y bastante inteligente, más que inteligente era bueno para deducir las cosas, como uno de esos policías misteriosos en la televisión. Craig Tucker le había dicho que a diferencia de él, Kenny tenía una razón para volver a casa… Karen. Esa niña era su única razón para volver pues el reformatorio era miles de veces mejor que su casa, aquí no tenía que soportar insultos o golpes. Pero no podía dejar a Karen, es incapaz de hacerle eso a su hermanita. Era bastante desgarrador con solo saber que ahora mismo ella estaba llorando en su habitación porque necesitaba al rubio. Él la estaba dejando sola y aquello era lo que traía lágrimas a sus ojos azul cielo. De alguna manera ver sonreír a Karen le traía una inmensa felicidad. La amaba más que a nadie en el mundo….

Desde el día en que Karen nació, Kenny juro protegerla y amarla para siempre; el rubio aún recuerda que cuando su hermanita era un bebe y sus padres comenzaban a pelearse, él era quien la arrullaba hasta que se durmiera. Kenny tenía alrededor de cinco o seis años, siempre la cargaba hasta que dejara de llorar; esos eran los recuerdos más felices que el rubio tenia…. Puede que su recuerdo más valioso sea cuando la pequeña de apenas dos años de edad, ella apenas sabia caminar y fue cuando dijo su primera palabras. Lagrimas de felicidad vienen a los ojos de Kenny, pues la primera palabra de su hermanita fue su nombre. La primera palabra que Karen pronuncio no fue mamá ni papá, fue "Kenny".

_Esas palabras fueron las que verdaderamente sorprendieron a la psicóloga. Este chico en verdad que era astuto, ella quería saber todo sobre el, examinar su mente. Saber porque el creía aquellas cosas que en cierto punto la habían ofendido como psicóloga. Pero debía estar preparada para todo tipo de insultos, no? Después de todo, todos sus pacientes eran así. Es el trabajo que ella había buscado. Debía estar preparada para todo tipo de historias, de mentes y de visiones sobre el mundo. Después de todo, ella era la psicóloga del reformatorio para adolescentes, no?_

Kenny había estado con la psicóloga menos de quince minutos y está ya había quedado impactada ante las respuesta del chico. Kenneth McCormick era un chico profundo e inteligente, mas de lo que aparentaba; era bastante impactante como este chico había terminado en un lugar así… Aunque a diferencia de los demás, los delitos de este no eran tan graves, era el único que no tenia las manos manchadas de sangre…

-¿Y que quieres que piense yo de ti?- pregunto la psicóloga como si fuera mas astuta que el muchacho.

Kenny frunció un poco el ceño, en realidad no quería hablar con la psicóloga pues el sabia que en nada podía ayudarle. Nadie podría ayudarlo. Kenny había reflexionado toda la noche y llego a la conclusión de que si hablaba sobre el maltrato que sus padres aplicaban en ellos, ellos perderían la custodia sobre Karen y la mandarían a una casa hogar. Kenny no quería eso porque por alguna extraña razón, o tal vez era porque Karen tenia el corazón mas bondadoso que Kenny jamás vio; la pequeña niña quería a toda su familia. Ella le había dicho cientos de veces que aunque "mami" y "papi" pelearan mucho, ella jamás se podría enojar con ellos y que a pesar de que a veces "papi" llegara molesto y "mami" apenas les prestara atención, ella siempre los iba a querer. Ella tenía mas corazón que todos los humanos y aun así, tenia una vida de mierda. La vida no es justa.

-¿Qué piensa usted de mi?- inquirió Kenny reusándose a seguirle el jueguito a la psicóloga.

La psicóloga sonrió.

-Yo no pienso que eres un chico malo.

El rubio quedo perplejo ante la respuesta de la psicóloga. Era muy poco creíble que ella en verdad pensara eso sobre el, si ella en verdad pensara eso habría dejado ir a Kenny. No solo le molestaba que le mintiera sino que le molestaba que tal vez ella no estaba mintiendo y si estaba diciendo la verdad, ¿Por qué no le deja irse a su casa de vuelta con su hermana?

-¿Entonces qué hago aquí?- pregunto un poco molesto Kenny. De alguna manera el rubio se estaba desquitando con la psicóloga.

-Ayudarme a convencerlos de que tú no eres un chico malo.- respondió con tranquilidad.- A diferencia de todos ellos, tú quieres salir cuanto antes de aquí. Quiero ayudarte. No eres un chico malo solo un chico lastimado.

A Kenny le llegaron las palabras de la psicóloga a lo más profundo de su corazón marchito. Era cierto, el básicamente no era un chico malo, el no quería lastimar a todas esas personas… tal vez a su profesor pero era porque el viejo lo venia sacando de quicio desde hace tiempo. Kenny sabia que el mismo no estaba muy estable últimamente, sus padres habían comenzado a pelear mas de lo normal y el cumpleaños de Karen se avecinaba junto a los exámenes.

-No tengo futuro y usted lo sabe. Esto siempre me perseguirá toda mi vida… Estoy jodido y usted lo sabe muy bien.- replico el rubio con la voz entrecortada.- Todos aquí lo estamos.

-No lo están, Ken. He tratado con verdaderos criminales y puedo saber que ninguno de ustedes en verdad lo son. Solo son chicos heridos a los cuales nadie se molestó en ayudar.- Dalia, la psicóloga apoyo su mano en la rodilla de Kenny esbozándole una pequeña sonrisa.- Puede que haya llegado demasiado para escucharte pero voy a ayudarte a ser feliz, para eso nunca es demasiado tarde.

El rubio dejo escapar unas cuantas lagrimas, no solo por las palabras que le decía la psicóloga, sino porque solo podía pensar en Karen. Nunca seria demasiado tarde para pintarle una sonrisa en el rostro a ese pequeño ángel. Ese ángel que una vez, cuando ella tan solo tenia siete años y Kenny se la había llevado a su habitación a escuchar música para distraerla de los gritos de sus padres, ella le había preguntado con toda la inocencia del mundo, "Kenny, ¿Cuál es el color de nuestra canción de cuna?"1

-¿Cómo te fue con la psicóloga?

Kenny salto al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas, ahora mismo el rubio planeaba dirigirse a su habitación pues apenas había salido del consultorio de la psicóloga y aquella voz fría e indiferente lo había sorprendido un poco. No esperaba encontrárselo en este lugar y mucho menos a esta hora. Eran alrededor de las doce, posiblemente faltaban escasos minutos para que diera la una, ¿Por qué se había encontrado a ese chico en ese momento? Kenny había entendido que el pelinegro no quería entablar una amistad con él.

-Creí que no querías ser mi amigo.- comento con una sonrisa sarcástica al instante en el que se giró para encarar al pelinegro.

Craig Tucker le frunció el ceño al rubio y después esbozo una sonrisa llena de seguridad.

-También te dije que me agradabas.- cruzo los brazos. Su brazo derecho lo elevo hasta la altura de sus mejillas y cerró un poco los ojos. Kenny formo una sonrisa con sus labios.- Estaremos aquí por un buen rato, tener alguien con quien charlar no nos vendría mal, ¿cierto?

Kenny asintió con la cabeza, hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera naranja y dio un par de pasos para acercarse al pelinegro. Craig parecía ser la persona más normal del lugar o tal vez era una persona demasiado fría a la cual se le facilitaba ignorar todos su problemas y le valía la razón por la cual estaba en el reformatorio.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo te fue?- Craig le sonrió al rubio mientras que descansaba sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones ajustados.

-Se supone que lo que se dice en el consultorio queda entre el paciente y la psicóloga.- dijo Kenny con una sonrisa sarcástica y Craig entrecerró sus ojos, junto las cejas y miro a Kenny fijamente con los labios apretados. Esa expresión era casi cómica.

-Solo no quieres admitir que chillaste como una nenita.- ataco Craig.

El pelinegro le dio a Kenny una de esas sonrisas que te dicen "Te la aplique" y se apartó un poco del rubio para poder pasar a lado de él. Por alguna extraña razón a Kenny realmente le agradaba este chico del cual no sabía prácticamente nada. Pero… Craig tampoco sabía mucho sobre el y tenían bastante tiempo para irse conociendo mejor, después de todo, los días son largos mientras uno está encerrado. En especial en un lugar así…. Craig le sonrió a Kenny y esa sonrisa Kenny apenas la pudo atrapar de reojo pues vio que al lugar al cual se dirigía el azabache era al consultorio de la psicóloga. Rodeo con su blanca mano la perilla color dorado, la giro y clavo su fría mirada en los ojos azul cielo de Kenny.

-Nos vemos luego, Ken.- dijo antes de adentrarse al consultorio.

Por unos segundos Kenny no pudo apartar su mirada de la puerta, como si estuviera esperando que algo saliera de ella o como si estuviera reflexionando un poco. Había algo que este chico Craig ocultaba; todos tenían secretos, si, pero al parecer Craig ocultaba algo. El sabia todo sobre cada uno de los individuos del lugar, pero ¿acaso alguno sabría una pizca de información sobre el azabache? Aunque el rubio no haya intentado obtener información de pelinegro, tenia el presentimiento de que nadie sabia la razón por la cual Craig estaba aquí, el chico lucia muy misterioso y cerrado.

El rubio de la sudadera naranja dio media vuelta decidido a explorar un poco el lugar donde se quedaría durante un año. El dolor aun seguía dentro de el, no era que extrañara su casa sino que no había minuto donde no pensara en su hermanita. Karen, la pobre pasaría el peor cumpleaños de todo y todo por su culpa, si tan solo no se hubiera drogado, si tan solo hubiera sido mas sensato… Kenny solo podía culparse a si mismo por lo sucedido aunque la psicóloga le halla dicho que no debería hacerlo, que estaba sometido a una terrible presión y no debería culparse a el por ello. El rubio no le había dicho nada sobre su familia, pero al parecer ella ya lo sabia… ¿será que también vio el moretón que vio Craig?

Kenny paseo por todo el edificio hasta llegar al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de todos, tres habitaciones estaban sin utilizar y las otras seis tenían nombres escritos en el rectángulo en blanco. Las primeras dos, las dos primeras puertas que se encaraban decían "Henrietta Biggle" y "Tweek Tweak"; las siguientes puertas fueron las que mas llamaron la atención del rubio debido a que en una de esas puertas estaba escrito el nombre de "Craig Tucker". Enfrente de la puerta de Craig Tucker decía "Stan Marsh", era el chico que estaba jugando basquetbol cuando Kenny llego, a aquel chico que le faltaba el brillo en los ojos como si hubiera perdido su corazón… Tal vez lo hizo, Craig menciono algo sobre enamorarse, que aquello de alguna manera lo trajo aquí. La siguiente puerta tenia escrito "Kyle Broflovski", Kenny solo pensó que aquel apellido era muy complicado y ni termino de leerlo, con solo leer Kyle sabía que se trataba del pelirrojo. Enfrente de esa puerta, estaba su propia puerta donde ahora decía "Kenneth McCormick". No pudo apartar la mirada de su puerta, ver su nombre escrito ahí simplemente… hacia mas reales las cosas. Le recordaba a Kenny que esto realmente estaba sucediendo.

-Por mas que lo observes, no va a cambiar.- dijo una voz al lado izquierdo de Kenny.

El rubio no se asusto demasiado, conocía esa voz, esa voz que el día anterior había llegado a su cuarto solo para pedir un encendedor. Kenny miro al techo antes de encarar a la chica gótica que estaba su izquierda. La joven seguía igual de pálida, el maquillaje era el mismo solo que un poco mas claro y estaba mas desgreñada que el día anterior.

-Ya lo se…- le respondió Kenny aun mirando de reojo la puerta.-Pero esto es lo que hace mas real el hecho de que estoy aquí.

La chica de cabello negro y que lucia un poco desnutrida se recargo en la pared junto a Kenny sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara pero el chico no aparto su mirada en ningún instante.

-Mira.- la voz de la chica cambio drásticamente, ahora era una voz seria y decidida. Dejo de recargarse en la pared y se lanzo justo enfrente de Kenny, lucia tan serena pero tan peligrosa; sin contar que lucia como una chica frágil al abrazarse a si misma de esa manera.- No te sientas mal por estar aquí, ¿okey? Vas a salir, volverás con tu familia y esto solo se volverá un mal recuerdo. Piensa en eso, ¿esta bien?.- Henrietta lo examino de pies a cabeza y de cabeza a pies.- Tu no mereces estar aquí.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Al rubio le había sorprendido un poco el interés que había mostrado la chica gótica que se llamaba Henrietta, al parecer ella quería que el no se la pasara tan mal en aquel lugar porque el no merecía estar ahí. ¿Por qué pensaba eso? Era imposible que alguien supiera las razones por las cuales estaba aquí, estaba prohibido divulgar las razones por las cuales cada individuo estaba en el reformatorio. Esa era otra de las razones por la cual Kenny cada vez se interesaba mas en Craig, el sabia todo sobre todos. Pero era imposible que Henrietta supiera porque Kenny estaba en el reformatorio, si no sabia las razones no estaba para capacitada para decirle lo que el merecía y lo que no. ¿Por qué decía eso?

Ella le sonrió astutamente, la sonrisa era un poco sarcástica pero Kenny trato de no tomárselo como ofensa, no quería mas problemas de los que ya tenia. La chica de cabello negro se giro sobre sus talones dispuesta a marcharse; por poco y Kenny estiraba su brazo para tomarla por el hombro e impedir que se marchara. Pero antes de que pudiera moverse, Henrietta hablo con su invernal voz.

-Por alguna razón le agradaste a Craig.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto inmediatamente Kenny frunciendo un poco el ceño.

La chica volvió a sonreír solo que esta vez la sonrisa fue débil.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas…- su voz cada vez era mas suave.

Kenny comenzó a desesperarse un poco, le frustraba que la gente en aquel lugar no fuera tan clara y fuera tan misteriosa. Estaba frustrado de que tendría que convivir con todas esas personas durante un año, frustrado de estar atrapado en ese lugar, frustrado de que nadie le digiera las cosas de una manera clara.

-Solo explícate un poco mejor.- pidió Kenny manteniéndose al marguen. No podía ver el rostro completo de la chica pero con la mitad que lograba visualizar se entendía a la perfección que ella estaba teniendo una pequeña lucha interna.

-Si tu hubieras hecho algo lo suficientemente malo como para merecer estar en un lugar como este, no le agradarías a Craig.- la voz de la chica no mostraba emoción alguna.

-¿Por qué no le agradaría?

La chica encogió lentamente sus hombros, esta lentitud estaba matando la paciencia de Kenny, era desesperante ser el único que no sabia que cojones sucedía en este lugar. No sabía el acto terrible que había cometido Tweek bajo la desesperación de las drogas; no sabia porque el chico pelirrojo que aparentaba ser tan inocente estaba en aquel lugar; no sabía hasta que tanto daño le había hecho el amor a Stan o qué clase de relación dañina tenia este; no sabia que tan mal estaba la vida de Henrietta como para que este se mutilara tanto su muñeca y sobre todo, ¡no sabia absolutamente nada de Craig!

-No tengo todas las respuestas.- su voz desinteresaba comenzaba a estresar un poco a Kenny.- Yo solo vine para tratar de animarte no para hablarte sobre alguien que apenas conozco; solo puedo decirte, que, si estuvieras tan mal como todos nosotros no le agradarías tanto a Tucker.

Ella no dijo nada más antes de dar un paso pero apenas la chica gótica dio un paso, la mano derecha de Kenny se cayo velozmente en el hombro de la chica para tratar de detenerla. Quería que ella le siguiera hablando y no iba a permitirle que la chica se marchara dejándolo con mas dudas que respuestas. Pero fue un error hacer un movimiento que para Henrietta fue un movimiento brusco.

La chica se tensó al instante, como si el que lo estuviera tocando fuera un espíritu o como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Kenny pudo sentir como cada musculo en ella se tensaba. ¿Qué sucedía? El solo le había tomado del hombro para evitar que se marchara de una manera civilizada, como se hacía entre colegas o amigos. Kenny apretó su mano alrededor del hombro escuálido de Henrietta para verificar que esta estuviera bien pero en eso, la joven comenzó a temblar. El rubio quedo extrañado ante la reacción de la joven, pero lo que realmente le sorprendió fue que la joven se giro para apartarle el brazo de un fuerte manotazo.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme!- le grito. Kenny dio unos pasos atrás asustado por el repentino cambio de Henrietta.- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!- repitió pero con mas fuerzas y con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. ¿Qué le sucedía?

Kenny escucho como casi todas las perillas de las puertas giraban casi al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran sincronizadas. ¿Q-que haría? Tres cabezas se asomaron de las puertas, una cabeza de cabellos rojizos a si izquierda, una cabeza que poseía un rostro delgado y fino con dos ojos azul marino apareció a la izquierda de Henrietta y por ultimo una cabeza con los cabellos rubios y electrizantes se asomo de la puerta mas lejana. Esa ultima figura sostenía una taza de café en sus manos.

El chico de ojos azul cual cielo miro a todos nerviosamente, mas que nervioso, los miro asustados y en busca de ayuda. Pero antes de que el joven pudiera pedirles ayuda, Henrietta se puso de cuclillas justo frente a el, cubriéndose la parte superior de la cabeza y cerro los ojos con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Qué le sucedía?

-¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Aléjate de mi!- ordeno a gritos. Todos voltearon a ver llenos de preocupación a Kenny, como si el tuviera toda la culpa de que Henrietta estuviera en aquel estado. La voz de Henrietta comenzaba a sonar entrecortada por el repentino llano.- Por favor… Por favor no me pegues… ¡Aléjate de mi!

Aquel último grito fue el mas potente y el que aterro al rubio hasta el grado que dio dos pasos atrás. Kenny miro asustado a Henrietta quien ahora solo propinaba desgarradores sollozos, todos miraban a Kenny, lo miraban con aquellos ojos que hicieron que Kenny temblara de pies a cabeza; lo miraban llenos de miedo. Kenny dio otro par de pasos atrás, tratando de escapar de esas miradas que lo llenaban de vergüenza y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio de no ser por la persona que apareció detrás de él.

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto fríamente Craig sin mirar a Kenny a los ojos, mas los ojos de Craig reflejaban preocupación autentica por la chica que ahora mismo lloraba desconsoladamente en el suelo.

**Espero que les haya gustado :3 Sinceramente yo le tengo mucha lastima a Henrietta u.u Aunque también pobre Kenny, el no sabia cuanto daño le podía causar a Henrietta con un simple movimiento. ¿Por qué será que a Craig le agrada que Kenny no sea como los demás? ¿Qué clase de abusos sufrió Henrietta durante toda su vida? Como no les daré respuestas hasta tal vez después de Navidad, aquí les dejo un video que de seguro les va a gustar watch?v=2lkrSqpFaiU, es sobre Kenny y Karen. Este video en verdad me conmovió:,)**

**1****Es una línea de la canción Song of Myself, parte Love de Nightwish:3 "What´s the color of our lullaby?"**


	4. Chapter 4

-Cuéntame exactamente lo que sucedió…

Craig volteo a ver a Kenny con esos ojos negros, aquellos que eran tan duros como la piedra y no te permitían ver mas allá de ellos. Hacia un poco de frio debido a las fuertes brisas que se daban a esa altura, sin mencionar que las nubes habían tapado el sol. ¿Qué le decía a Craig? Kenny solo quería que nadie pensara que el tenia intenciones de lastimar a Henrietta, todas esas miradas lo habían llenado de vergüenza. El solo quería que no lo culparan por lo sucedido, el nunca tuvo intenciones de herir a Henrietta, pero ¿quien escucharía al chico nuevo? Craig. Solo el estaba dispuesto a escuchar su versión, por eso lo había arrastrado a la azotea antes de que llegaran los guardias.

Kenny abrió la boca pero no salieron palabras, ¿Qué decía? No lo sabia, lo único que sabia con certeza era que mejor comenzaba a hablar o Craig se largaría en cualquier instante dejándolo solo, aquella mirada desafiante decía mas que mil palabras.

-Y-y-yo solo la tome del hombro.- explico Kenny un poco nervioso pero la mirada de Craig le decía que con eso no bastaba para explicar.- La tome del hombro para que no se fuera, quería que me explicara algo; no era mi intensión lastimarla o asustarla si eso es lo que piensas.- Kenny gruño las ultimas palabras y fulmino a Craig con la mirada.

-¿Era tan importante lo que querías que te explicara?- pregunto Craig con una voz cansada, como si llevaran hablando sobre esto por horas.

-Algo así…- Kenny llevo su mano a su nuca, no quería decirle a Craig que las dudas que tenia eran sobre el.

Craig dejo de mirar a Kenny y llevo su mirada hacia abajo, plantándola sobre el lugar donde estaba sentado. El estaba sentado sobre una especie de cuadrado de cemento que sobresalía del techo de la azotea, como si estuviera reflexionando. De echo, Kenny estaba cien por ciento seguro que el chico reflexionaba, ¿pero que reflexionaba? Para el rubio era imposible saber lo que pasaba por la mente del azabache.

-Esta bien. No me meteré en tus asuntos privados.- Craig volteo a ver a Kenny, quien, se preocupó ya que no quería que Craig malinterpretara sus palabras de esa manera, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo para corregirlo. Craig se levantó y camino hacia el. Kenny lucho para no ruborizarse, Craig lucia realmente atractivo cuando no le importaba nada así que básicamente lucia atractivo todo el tiempo.-Pero como estarás aquí durante un buen rato y al parecer eres un imán de problemas, te ayudare un poco ¿vale?

-Vale…- las palabras de Kenny fueron tan débiles como una brisa. Si uno se fijaba bien podía notar que los ojos de Craig eran de un azul muy fuerte, un azul casi negro y que el rostro del azabache era realmente fino y pulido.

-Bueno, creo que ya notaste que uno tiene que ser muy delicado con Henrietta, ¿no?- Kenny asintió lentamente.- Exacto. Si fueras a tocarla por cualquier razón, tiene que ser un movimiento lento y exageradamente suave; cualquier otro movimiento lo tomara como brusco y… terminara como estaba hace rato, ¿entendido?- Kenny volvió a asentir.- También ten cuidado por como te refieres a ella, no la llames "mala", " inútil" y mucho menos "niña mala de papa" ¿entendido? Siguiente y ultimo consejo sobre Henrietta. Nunca, pero nunca, trates de intervenir o de ayudar respecto a los cortes en su muñeca ¿okey? Supongo que querrás ayudarla y le darás algún sermón gay sobre que ese no es el camino correcto, ella ya lo sabe, todos aquí lo sabemos. Simplemente no intervengas sobres sus cortes, ¿entendido?

Este ultimo punto le pareció bastante extraño a Kenny, ¿Cómo no intervenir cuando alguien que conoces esta torturándose de esa manera? ¿Cómo no intervenir cuando vez que alguien claramente necesita ayuda? Kenny no podía ver como las palabras de Craig podrían beneficiar a la chica, pero por alguna razón le estaba diciendo estas cosas. Había cosas en las que Kenny no debía meterse.

-Bien. Ahora vamos con Kyle.- Craig sonrió.- El primer punto respecto a él es similar al de Henrietta solo que a el cualquier contacto físico lo altera. Un roce o una pequeña palmada podría alterarlo demasiado así que ten cuidado respecto a eso. Nunca le llegues por la espalda, es decir, no lo saludes por detrás ni le digas algo a sus espaldas, aquello daría el mismo resultado que el contacto físico. Asegúrate de pronunciar bien su nombre, si lo pronuncias mal podrías alterarlo hasta el grado en el que te atacaría y te molería a golpes.

-¿Cómo que pronunciar bien su nombre?- Kenny arqueo una ceja. No podía ver como alguien podría pronunciar un nombre tan sencillo como Kyle.

-Que no pronuncies mal su nombre, ¿tan difícil es de entenderlo? No le digas Kahl o algo parecido. Se que suena de idiotas confundir Kyle con Kahl, pero te sorprenderá la cantidad de idiotas que existen en el mundo.- Kenny se sintió un poco ofendido ante el comentario de Craig pero al parecer al azabache no le importo.- El siguiente es Stan, con el no hay mucho que decir, es un chico bastante tranquilo pero aun así, no seas tan idiota como para pronunciar el nombre de Wendy cerca de el y si planeas hablar con el algún día, no te atrevas a preguntarle si tiene novia o alguien que le guste, claro, al menos que quieras que Stan termine colgándose en su habitación.- a Kenny le impacto un poco la facilidad en como Craig le contaba esto, sobretodo el hecho de que el supiera todo esto.- Ahora vamos con Tweekers. A él cualquier sonido repentino lo altera demasiado, cualquier contacto físico repentino también lo altera demasiado. Es muy frágil, nunca trates de detener sus espamos por mas estresantes que sean, lo que ese chico necesita es paciencia y si no estas dispuesto a dársela ni pienses en acercártele.

Esa ultima frase fue mas una amenaza que un consejo. Kenny solo podía estar procesando toda la información que recién se le había otorgado. El silencio se interpuso entre Craig y Kenny, lo único que había entre ellos, eran las fuertes brisas que habían aumentado conforme estaban hablando ahí arriba. El rubio solo podía sentir como el aire movía su cabello y como Craig lo miraba fijamente, sin apartar su vista del rubio por un segundo. El chico si que tenia unos ojos bastante lindos, mas que lindos, los ojos de Craig cautivaban a Kenny aunque fuera un poco. Al mirarlo fijamente, el rubio se dio cuenta que solo faltaba saber que no debería hacer con una persona.

-Eso es todo.- dijo un poco mas tranquilo el azabache pero Kenny le sonrió.

-Faltas tú.- Craig arqueo una ceja.- No me has dicho lo que no debo hacer contigo.

Craig le devolvió la sonrisa a Kenny, antes de responderle el azabache hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y dio un paso atrás para poder contemplar mejor al rubio que estaba frente a el. Esa sonrisa en verdad le agrado a Kenny, a diferencia de las otras, esta era una sonrisa sincera.

-Pues simplemente no me preguntes sobre mi pasado. No me abraces, no me gustan los abrazos. Pero principalmente no me preguntes por mi pasado si quieres que sigamos siendo amigos

Craig nunca bajo su sonrisa.

El rubio solo pudo sentirse mal por el pelinegro aunque también le tuvo un poco de miedo ya que los humanos le tenemos miedo a lo desconocido y eso era Craig. Craig era lo desconocido, lo que no sabemos. ¿Por qué Craig estaba aquí? Craig se hundió en sus hombros y comenzó a caminar lejos de Kenny, directo hacia la puerta por la cual habían entrado. El rubio volteo a verlo inmediatamente antes de que se fuera.

-¿Por qué te agrado?- pregunto Kenny desesperado por respuestas.

La sonrisa sincera volvió a aparecer en los labios delgados del azabache.

-Vaya que eres lento para captar. Ya te he dicho que me agradas porque no eres como los demás.

-Pero eso es lo que no entiendo.- la voz de Kenny sonaba curiosa y hambrienta de un poco de respuestas.

Silencio fue su respuestas y su recompensa fue que durante todo ese tiempo, el y Craig se miraron profundamente a los ojos. No apartaron su vista durante ni un segundo y el rubio pudo contemplar cada milímetro de la sonrisa que Craig seguía esbozando, esa sonrisa que un adulto le da a un niño. Esa sonrisa de compasión, esas sonrisas que los padres les dan a los niños cuando llegan llorando después de haber tenido una pesadilla. La sonrisa de la ingenuidad ajena.

-Tampoco me gusta que me interroguen- agrego Craig mirando fijamente al rubio quien quedo sin palabras después de lo que le dijo Craig. ¿Ahora que? ¿Qué pasaría?- ¿Vas a bajar o no? Ya me dio hambre y no planeo comer solo.- ahora la sonrisa de Craig se había transformado, era una sonrisa amistosa que le transmitió una oleada de sentimientos a Kenny. Después de tantos años sentía que alguien lo quería a su alrededor, que finalmente después de estar tanto tiempo solo tenia un amigo.

Kenny asintió y siguió al pelinegro hacia abajo.

Se sentaron donde se habían sentado el día anterior, afuera en justo enfrente de la cancha de basquetbol mientras que los demás seguían adentro. Al pasar por ahí todos miraron a Kenny, como si el fuera peligroso y todos ahí le tuvieran miedo… Pero no había sido su culpa, el no sabia que la chica reaccionaria de esa manera. Nadie le había advertido. Aunque el saber que no fue su culpa que Henrietta actuara de esa manera, el rubio no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lastima y culpabilidad al notar que la chica no estaba en el comedor.

-Es extraño comer con alguien después de pasar mucho rato solo.- comento Craig con una sonrisa.

Kenny no sabia como reaccionar ante ese comentario, era algo bastante personal pero a la vez Craig lo había dicho como si fuera algún comentario común. Son de esas veces que uno nunca sabrá como reaccionar para no ofender a la otra persona.

-¿Por qué nunca trataste de socializar con los demás?- pregunto Kenny dándole un mordisco al pedazo de carne que le habían servido.

-Porque no quería hablarle. No me agrada estar con ellos.- comento de una manera indiferente el pelinegro.

-¿Por qué te caen mal?- eso era lo que Kenny no podía comprender, si tanto sabia de ellos y si de alguna manera se preocupaba por ellos, era demasiado extraño que no le simpatizaran aunque fuera un poco.

-No me caen mal.-Craig llevo a su boca un pedazo de carne.- Pero no me gusta estar con ellos. Eso es todo.

Este chico si que era complicado y difícil de comprender. Aquello frustraba un poco a Kenny pero de alguna manera Craig terminaba agradándole demasiado. Si, era frustrante que el chico fuera tan misterioso pero de seguro en pocos días Kenny sabría la razón por la cual Craig estaba aquí. Pronto averiguaría un poco mas de Craig, estaba seguro que el azabache se abriría pronto con él y le contaría todo. De echo al rubio recién se le acaba de ocurrir una manera para averiguar un poco mas de Craig sin que este se lo tomara como un interrogatorio. Sentía que de esa manera ayudaría un poco al pelinegro pues Kenny sabia bastante bien que no era bueno guardarse las cosas y el quería ser la persona en la cual Craig confiara.

Kenny volteo a ver al pelinegro con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla y con una mirada confiada, mas que confiada, con una mirada divertida.

-¿Verdad o reto?- pregunto alegremente. Craig arqueo una ceja.- ¿Verdad o reto?- repitió Kenny de una manera mas lenta para que el azabache entendiera.

-Si entendí lo que quisiste decir.- gruño y después de varios segundos de silencio se dignó a contestar con una diminuta pizca de interés en su voz.- Verdad.

Kenny sonó satisfecho. Si iba a preguntarle a Craig tenia que ser de la manera correcta, primero preguntarle cosas básicas sobre el para que el pelinegro le agarrase un poco de confianza y luego le diría una pregunta mas seria sin echarse muchos rollos y sin que la preguntara sonara demasiado directa. Si preguntaba cosas de seguro Craig lo mandaría a la fregada levantándole el dedo o con una patada en los huevos.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- pregunto Kenny tratando de sonar tranquilo. Craig arqueo una ceja y lo miro con una cara que decía "¿eso es todo?" pero no tardo mas de tres segundos en responderle.

-El azul. ¿Y el tuyo?- pregunto de nuevo clavando su mirada en los arboles.

-Todavía no he dicho verdad.- rio Kenny pero lo único que necesito para comprender que este juego solo se basaría en preguntas fue una mirada asesina por parte de Craig.-Esta bien. Es el naranja…. ¿Cuál es tu banda favorita?

Craig comenzó a sonreír ante esto y a reírse entre dientes, sus brazos los apoyaba sobre su regazo y balanceo su cabeza hacia adelanta como si la pregunta de Kenny fuera ridícula o demasiado obvia. Aquel movimiento estuvo lleno de gracia o al menos estuvo lleno de gracia para Kenny quien no pudo apartar su vista ni un segundo.

-Mindless Self Indulgence, mi habitación esta llena de posters de ellos. ¿Y la tuya? No me salgas con esas mierdas de PSY, Nicki Minaj o One Direction porque si no dejare de hablarte.- la voz de Craig sonaba demasiado seria como para que fuera una broma.

"Mindless Self Indulgence, ¿eh?... Este chico tiene bueno gustos" pensó Kenny mientras trataba de decidirse por una de las múltiples bandas que idolatraba; quería elegir la que mas impresionara al azabache. No quería elegir una banda muy común como Metallica o algo por el estilo ya que el rubio siempre se encontraba al típico idiota que solo conocía One y Master of Puppets, y ya se creía el fan numero uno. Tampoco diría AC/DC porque en lo personal para Kenny el sonido era muy repetitivo. Quería elegir algo que realmente impresionara a Tucker…

-Dir en Grey, aunque también me gusta mucho My Chemical Romance.- comento Kenny volteando a ver a Craig que solo había abierto un poco mas los ojos al escuchar "Dir en Grey". El joven azabache sacudió su mano derecha dándole a Kenny que podía proseguir con la siguiente pregunta sino el joven comenzaría a aburrirse. Craig si que era difícil de complacer.- ¿Pelicula favorita?

Craig volteo a ver a Kenny una mirada decidido y molesta.

-¿Vas a estar preguntando solo cosas estúpidas o iras al grano?- le gruño

Kenny quedo sorprendido ante lo que le dijo Craig pues antes le había dicho que no le gustaba ser interrogado… Tal vez después de todo el pelinegro quería terminar con esto de una vez, que Kenny dejara de tener dudas para poder llevarse bien sin dudas de por medio. El azabache no quería ser solo el aclarador de dudas del rubio, estaba harto de eso, sabia todo esto porque de todos los presentes en este lugar era el mas astuto. No era complicado deducir lo que le sucedió a cada uno, aparte de que el joven Tucker veía muy seguido las noticias, atento por si había algún sospechoso de ser el nuevo integrante del reformatorio. Aparte de que en algún punto, Tucker trato de socializar un poco con cada uno de los chicos. Pero después de charlar con ellos menos de tres veces, Tucker no volvió a acercárseles por el simple hecho de que "prefería estar solo" o que "no le agradaron".

-Esta bien.- la voz de Kenny se volvió mas suave, era ahora o nunca.- ¿Por qué yo te agrado y los demás no?

Silencio.

Silencio. Justo lo que Kenny esperaba, el silencio de la ausencia de las palabras de Craig…¿acaso había sido demasiado directo? Kenny no sabia, no había manera de saberlo pues el pelinegro era un chico demasiado complicado y difícil de satisfacer. Craig se mordió el labio mientras meditaba lo que le respondería al rubio. Kenny esperaba ansiosamente las palabras del pelinegro, no sabia lo que este pudiera responderle o si siquiera se dignaría a responderle…

-Ya te he dicho que me agradas por no ser lo demás.- su voz sonaba vacia.

-¿Pero porque no te agradan los demás?- presiono Kenny.

De nuevo Craig se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a meditar sus palabras, como si fuera difícil para el decirle a Kenny las razones por las cuales no le agradaban los demás. Para Kenny era fácil abrirse con los demás pero para Craig parecía todo un reto.

-Porque de alguna manera, todos me recuerdan a mi en algún punto de mi vida…

Kenny sintió una punzada en el corazón, la información que le estaban dando era de vital importancia o al menos para el joven Craig. El pelinegro parecía estarle depositando parte de su confianza al rubio y aquello lo alagaba un poco pero en estos instantes, Kenny no tenia la menor idea de como contestar. Que decirle al pelinegro. Kenny estuvo al borde de preguntarle porque el no le recordaba a su pasado cuando en eso el pelinegro tomo la palabra y resolvió dudas jamás implantadas.

-Tu eres el único aquí que no tiene las manos manchadas de sangre…- Craig volteo a ver fijamente a Kenny y lo que hizo que el rubio quedara petrificado fue el ver que de los ojos de Craig parecían querer brotar lagrimas.

**Lamento hacerlo tan corto, planeaba hacerlo mas largo pero me gano el tiempo y bueno. Prometo que el Miercoles ya dejare un par de respuestas sobre lo que hicieron para llegar al reformatorio y comenzara el romance entre Craig y Kenny.**

**Chaoo, dejen reviews :3 Feliz navidad a todos! Y a los que no la celebran… feliz hanuka!:D **

**Para el próximo capitulo habrá mas interacción con Stan y Kyle, Kenny comienza a tenerle mas confianza a Craig y ya comenzara básicamente el romance como ya dije. Gracias por los reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

Después de haber charlado sobre la psicóloga sobre el incidente ocurrido con Henrietta, Kenny se había ido a la cama con deseos de poder dormir tranquilo a diferencia de la noche anterior. Al parecer su cerebro no pensó igual ya que justo cuando el rubio estaba por cerrar los ojos, los recuerdos y el peso de la realidad cayeron sobre el. Estaba en un reformatorio, Karen estaba sola, nadie lo ayudo, casi asesinaba a su profesor y no podría salir de esa pesadilla en un año… Luego cierto azabache decidido cruzar por su cabeza, aquel chico lleno de misterios que apenas había pronunciado una palabra después de haberle contestado a Kenny la razón por la cual nadie en ese reformatorio le agradaba. ¿Por qué todos le recordaban a su pasado? ¿Por qué Craig odiaba tanto su pasado? Kenny sabia que por mas que tratar de encontrar respuestas no las hallaría pues Craig Tucker era el chico mas cerrado que Kenny había conocido.

Cuando amaneció todo estuvo tranquilo, no pasaban de las 9:00 ya que su despertador sonaba quince minutos antes. A las diez iría su tutor para que Kenny no perdiera un año entero de estudios, antes tenia una hora para desayunar y pasearse por todo el lugar ya que su cita con la psicóloga se había adelantado debido al incidente con Henrietta. Podría salir al sol un rato, no le vendría mal un poco de luz solar sobre su piel…. Kenny se puso una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones grises y se ato su sudadera blanca a la cintura, un poco de ejercicio no le caería mal, tal vez así podría distraerse un poco, después de todo, en este lugar no se permitían las revistas porno.

El rubio de la sudadera naranja salió de su cuarto, no esperaba encontrarse con Tucker pues según el pelinegro, su cita con la psicóloga es a las once y según información recién recibida ayer antes de irse a sus despectivas habitaciones; al azabache le gustaba dormir demasiado. Según el joven había comentado con una débil sonrisa, él podía dormir más de doce horas seguidas; era un chico bastante flojo. No le sorprendía, el azabache era demasiado delgado, no había señales de músculos según Kenny; pero aquello formaba parte del encanto Tucker. Kenny pensaba que durante su estancia en el reformatorio estaría solo o que absolutamente todos sus compañeros lograrían intimidarlo y marginarlo, pero al parecer por primera vez tenia alguien con quien conversar, alguien en quien confiar.

Desayunar solo no fue tan mala idea como Kenny pensaba ya que le dio oportunidad de ordenar un poco sus pensamientos y descifrar sus sentimientos. Stan y Kyle estaban como siempre juntos y el único que hablaba era el pelinegro del gorro azul; al pelirrojo parecía calmarle que Stan le hablara. Tweek estaba por su parte jalándose sus cabellos electrizantes para tratar de enfocarse en dejar de temblar y poder comer en paz. Henrietta lucia tan fría y serena que era difícil relacionarla con la Henrietta que se altero hasta el punto en que comenzó a llorar y a gritar.

El rubio vio como la azabache de ropas negras recogía su plato, podía ver a la chica herida detrás de es apariencia fría. Nunca había sentido lastima por alguien a excepción de Karen, pero todos los chicos de esta institución causaba que Kenny se llenara de aquello; a excepción de Craig pues no sabia que clase de vida llevaba el pelinegro antes de llegar aquí. De echo no sabia absolutamente nada de el. Sabia mas de la vida de aquellos con los que nunca había hablado que de aquel chico al que se atrevía a llamar amigo. Solo le quedaba claro algo, Craig había asesinado a alguien como todos en ese lugar. Pero la cuestión es ¿A quien mato y porque? Ninguno de ellos parecía capaz de arrebatarle la vida a alguien. Stan lucia como un chico normal, aquellos que son sociables y se les facilita llegar a ser populares sin ser crueles con otros chicos. Esos chicos buenos que merecen ser populares, tanto lo merecen que obtienen a la mejor chica del instituto, a esa estudiosa, linda e inteligente pero aun así, una chica popular. _"No creo que tu no podrías soportar la manipulación que ese chico manejo" _la voz de Craig resonó en la cabeza de Kenny. ¿A que se referia con "manipulación"? _"Es posible que nunca te hallas enamorado como el lo hizo…" _Esa era parte de la respuesta. El amor puede ser dañino hasta el grado de corromperte…. Así fue el amor para el joven Stan Marsh.

El otro chico, el pelirrojo que estaba junto a Stan lucia mas inocente que todos los de aquí; lucia incluso mas inocente que Kenny. Parecía ser el chico listo de la clase, el típico chico bueno que jamás ha tenido problemas de conducta… ¿Qué lo habrá conducido hasta un acto tan salvaje? ¿Cuál fue el trauma que sufrió? Kenny no podía siquiera pensarlo… No podía siquiera imaginarse los abusos que el pobre pelirrojo debió de sufrir, pero algo tenia claro, jamás llamaría al pelirrojo "Kahl".

McCormick ahora dirige su mirada al chico que ha logrado calmar un poco sus espasmos y solo tiembla como si estuviera helando. Luce como alguien débil que solo quiere ser protegido… _"¿Quién le ofrece drogas a su hijo desde que es un retoño?". _Los padres drogadictos podían ser tu peor pesadilla vuelta realidad, Kenny lo sabia a la perfección y fue cuando recordó que ahora, Karen enfrentaba sola esa realidad. En ese mismo instante en el que veía a Tweek y pensaba en lo mal que debía estar pasándola su hermana fue cuando se dio cuenta que esa era la razón por la cual le tenia lastima a ese chico. Le recordaba un poco a Karen. Kenny sonrió un poco ante la idea, Tweek parecía ser el que tenia mas similar a la de el, puede que tal vez…

Kenny dejo de pensar en las similitudes entre Tweek y Karen cuando una fría voz lo llamo, sonaba cerca y vacía. Kenny jamás confundiría esa voz que tenia un toque macabro por su falta de emoción. Era la voz de un ser herido. Era la voz de Henrietta.

Kenny volteo para verla mejor, estaba parada justo a lado de el sosteniendo su charola con su desayuno y no se atrevía a mirar fijamente a los ojos de Kenny. El rubio se sorprendió un poco pues creyó que ella jamás volvería a hablarle o siquiera mirarlo de reojo.

-Mande.- inquirió Kenny de la forma más tranquila que pudo.

-Lamento lo del otro día…- apretó sus labios como si le costara mucho el decirle esto a Kenny.- No quiero que pienses que es tu culpa, tengo mis propios problemas y quiero que sepas que tu no eres parte de ellos. No quería que pensaras que fue tu culpa que reaccionara así. No la fue. Eso es todo lo que quería decirte…

-Gracias.

Henrietta le dio algo que parecía ser una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de marcharse sin mirarlo y sin decirle nada mas. Kenny no se esperaba eso, que Henrietta le hablara y mucho una disculpa tan… sincera. Bueno este lugar estaba completamente lleno de sorpresas pues durante ese rato en el que Henrietta se disculpaba Kenny no noto que Stan lo estaba mirando fijamente. El rubio continuo con su desayuno en paz sin esperar a que el pelinegro llegara pues este era un gran dormilón, así que solo esperaba verlo a la hora del almuerzo. Realmente esperaba verlo en el almuerzo ya que Tucker le simpatizaba mucho, era tan misterioso y de alguna manera aquello atraía a Kenny. Aparte el joven era tan indiferente y eso nuestro querido rubio lo hallaba cautivador.

Una vez que Kenny termino su desayuno se dirigió a las canchas de afuera no sin antes tomar un balón de basquetbol que estaba en perfecto estado. Comenzó a botarlo apenas toco la acera de la cancha, hacia mucho tiempo que no le dedicaba tiempo al deporte, siempre estaba castigado o cuidando a Karen. No culpaba a Karen por estar siempre al pendiente de ella, lo disfrutaba pero el era un chico y necesitaba tiempo para si mismo. Esta era la oportunidad que tanto espero.

Comenzó a practicar sus tiros, siempre había sido bueno en el basquetbol que incluso le habían ofrecido entrar al equipo en su escuela pero el había rechazado por toda la dedicación que implicaba. El no podía concentrarse en aquello si tenia una hermanita de la cual cuidar, jamás la dejaría sola y por eso estar encerrado en este reformatorio lo estaba consumiendo por dentro. Ella estaba sola… absolutamente sola. "_Pero a diferencia de mi, parece que tu tienes una razón para volver a casa." _Las palabras frías de Tucker resonaron en su cabeza y lo detuvieron justo antes de que lanzara el balón hacia una canasta segura. Craig estaba completamente solo en este planeta, Kenny no podía imaginarse la miseria diaria de Craig o como había vivido antes…. Solo estaba seguro de una cosa, ese chico estaba y esta completamente solo.

Se quedo parado observando el balón que tenia entre manos y solo pudo imaginar a Craig sentado en una esquina cubriéndose el rostro con sus brazos y llorando desconsoladamente. No podía imaginar a Craig llorando, solo podía imaginárselo en un intento de llanto. ¿Qué le había sucedido a este chico? Nada en su personalidad podía revelarle algún trauma que confesara su pasado, solo había un trauma indescriptible. Ese chico se veía tan solitario, como si tuviera miedo a confiar o encariñarse con algo o alguien; tenia problemas con el afecto.

-¿Me pasas el balón?

Kenny brinco ante la pesada voz que venia a sus espaldas y volteo casi de un brinco pero decidido lucir un poco mas calmado. Era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de este chico de unos bellos ojos zafiros y una melena tan negra como la de Craig. Un chico que lucia sereno y distante como Craig. Eran bastante parecidos solo que este tenia los ojos marcados de tristeza, como si llorara cada noche por un amor perdido; tal vez lo hacia. ¿Qué sucedió con la tal Wendy? ¿A quien asesino Stan Marsh?

-Claro.- dijo Kenny lanzándole el balón y quitándose del medio para darle paso al joven pelinegro de ojos zafiros.

El azabache dio un par de pasos adelante sin mirar a Kenny excepto por algo menos de un segundo, lo miro de reojo justo antes de lanzar el balón a una perfecta canasta. Era una mirada tanto de lastima como de remordimiento; como si no supiera como actuar ante el nuevo miembro del reformatorio para jóvenes criminales. El nuevo miembro que era el mas puro de todos los presentes, el único que no había cometido asesinato para llegar a este lugar.

-Estuvo feo como Henrietta se puso ayer, ¿eh?- pregunto dándole una sonrisa que sorprendió un poco al rubio.

Stan Marsh si era un chico sociable, aquellos chicos con un carisma natural y que tenían sus periodos donde podían ignorar por completo sus problemas…. Pero el dolor estaba siempre presente en sus sonrisas blancas.

Kenny solo asintió ante las palabras de Stan pues realmente no sabia que contestar ante aquella pregunta pues lo único que se le veía a la mente era la imagen de Henrietta gritando desesperadamente. El rubio sacudió un poco la cabeza y se esforzó por poner su mejor sonrisa ante el joven que era un poco mas alto que el, paso su mano por su nuca y sacudió un poco su cabellera mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-Algo así. En verdad no era mi intención asustarla o algo por el estilo.- la voz de Kenny fue un poco nerviosa, no quería ocasionar otro accidente y menos con un muchacho tan agradable como Stan.

Stan le dio una cálida sonrisa que tranquilizo mucho a Kenny, esas sonrisas que te dan aquellos que están dispuestos a ser tus amigos.

-No te preocupes, todos sabemos que no fue tu culpa. Henrietta puede corromperse en poco tiempo y con una gran facilidad.- Stan dio unos pasos hacia Kenny, el rubio solo pudo ladear su cabeza en signo de curiosidad. ¿Acaso Stan también sabia porque Henrietta o los demás estaban aquí? Stan capto esa mirada y le sonrió como si estuviera dispuesto a saciar la curiosidad del rubio que tenia enfrente.- No se por lo que haya pasado esa chica pero por los cortes que le he visto en la muñeca, debe ser algo verdaderamente terrible.

-Creí que todos me odiaban por eso.- comento Kenny entrando en confianza con el azabache, era algo sencillo pues el joven inspiraba confianza.

Stan el sonrió y sacudió la cabeza como si aquel comentario fuera algo realmente estúpido, como una estupidez que dice un niño pequeño. Era la misma sonrisa que Kenny le daba a Karen cuando ella preguntaba cosas como "_los bebes nacen cuando mamá y papá se besan, ¿cierto?". _Kenny esbozo una diminuta sonrisa al recordar a su hermanita la cual estaba sola…

-No te odian.- dijo entre risas.- Sabemos que no fue tu intención alterarla de esa manera. A mi me sucedió lo mismo con Kyle cuando este llego. Lo salude por detrás y el pobre comenzó a temblar, luego se llevo las manos al cabello, lo jalo y se puso de cuclillas al igual que Henrietta pero el solo se hecho a llorar. Tomo horas calmarlo.

Abrió los ojos tratando de procesar esa información lo mas rápido que pudiera, era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar del pelirrojo con tanta fluidez. No solo consejos, sino el como reacciona el pelirrojo ante una de esas acciones que Craig le advirtió no hacer con el pelirrojo. Stan parecía conocer mas sobre Kyle pues siempre lo veía alado del pelirrojo que poseía ojos tan verdes como las hojas en primavera.

-¿Sabes porque esta traumado con que le digan "Kahl"?

Los labios de Stan se apretaron uno contra el otro y el carisma en su rostro se desvanecio revelando una gran mueca. Como si decir eso fuera algo complicado, realmente complicado. Un terrible secreto que estaba prohibido revelar y después de todo; este lugar esta repleto de secretos tan oscuros que duele contarlos.

-Por culpa de un culón sin alma.- gruño y volteo a ver a Kenny ferozmente. El rubio cruzo los brazos pretendiendo tener frio cuando en realidad se arrepentía de haberle preguntado eso a Stan.

El rubio planto su mirada en el suelo con vergüenza de mirar al azabache que había cambiado repentinamente de animo pues ahora volvía a sonreírle como si aquel gruñido fuese cosa de hace años. Un pequeño inconveniente que había pasado hacia mucho tiempo.

-No puedo decirte mucho de Kyle y mucho menos de Henrietta. Solo se que lleva aquí mas tiempo que todos nosotros al igual que ese chico Craig.

Kenny salto al escuchar el nombre Craig, por fin podría saber un poco del chico que era el misterio en carne propia. Aquel que ocultaba mas de mil secretos con una facilidad sorprendente y posiblemente podía ser la persona mas fría de todo el planeta. Tal vez era porque llevaba mucho tiempo en este lugar. Kenny no se atrevía a pronunciar ni una sola palabra y mucho menos si era sobre Craig, por alguna razón el guardaba su pasado como un preciado tesoro, como si ese conocimiento fuera capaz de destruir al mundo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí Craig?- pregunto Kenny con mucho esfuerzo.

Stan volteo a verlo con la misma sonrisa cálida que le había dado momentos atrás, esa sonrisa que te dan las personas cuando están dispuestos a hacerte sentir mejor. Esa sonrisa repleta de tranquilidad, una sonrisa que ocultaba un gran dolor en el corazón del azabache.

-No mas que Tweek o Henrietta pero cuando yo llegue él estaba aquí.- Stan dejo de mirar los ojos azul claro de Kenny para después clavar su mirada zafiro en el cielo limpio que tenían frente a ellos.- No ha cambiado absolutamente nada desde que llegue. Siempre frio. Siempre solo.

El rubio volteo a verlo lo mas rápido que pudo, esas palabras fueron tan sinceras y a la vez tan vacías. Esa es la verdadera voz de la honestidad.

Después de que Stan digiera eso sobre Craig termino el tema y comenzaron a charlar sobre basquetbol durante un par de minutos hasta que Kenny decidido volver debido a que su tutor llegaría en poco tiempo. Se despidió de Stan con una tímida sonrisa y se dirigió a su habitación pensando en Craig, en como era posible que el pobre azabache estuviera siempre solo; estaba dispuesto a sacar a Tucker de la soledad como estaba dispuesto de salvar a Kenny de sus padres.

Kenny llego a su habitación en dos minutos y pudo notar algo pegado a la puerta a excepción de su nombre. Era un pequeño papel cuadrado que no estaba ahí cuando el se marcho, lo habían pegado hace poco tiempo pues con el pegamento que habían pegado el papel a la pared era muy débil y no duraría mas de quince minutos. El mensaje era corto y escrito con tinta negra; Kenny jamás había visto esa letra pero pudo saber de quien era el mensaje al instante. Como si la manera de describir reflejara todas las características del escritor, no pudo evitar sentirse como un pequeño Sherlock Holmes al acertar de quien era la carta sin siquiera haberla leído.

Tomo el pedazo de papel amarillo y lo leyó lentamente con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla, por alguna razón este mensaje le alegraba. Una alegría inexplicable. Arrugo el papel cuando termino de leerlo y entro a la habitación sin bajar ni un segundo la sonrisa pues recordaba a la perfección lo que la nota decía.

"_Te veo a la una en la azotea; no se te ocurra faltar porque si no te pateare las bolas yo mismo porque no planeo quedarme solo, ¡eh! Y trae un poco de comida que te encuentres en el comedor (fresas o chocolate) "Con cariño" .l._

_Atte: Craig T. "_

**PERDON! Sinceramente lamento mucho haberme tardado en subir este pequeño capitulo pero es que estuve demasiado ocupada con Navidad y todas las festividades. Luego también me distraje porque tuve que salir de viaje y no tenia mi computadora D: Lo lamento, tratare de subir mas capítulos como compensación y tratare de seguir con mis otros fics. Mi prioridad es este pero tratare de subir capitulo de "Amor es igual a odio como odio es igual a amor" para este fin de semana **** Felices fiestas atrasadas y gracias por todo, unirme a fanfiction y que lean mis fics es el mejor regalo que puedo tener**


	6. Chapter 6

El tiempo pasa mucho mas lento cuando ansias que pase lo mas rápido posible, como si el universo estuviera en tu contra. Y el universo estuvo en contra de Kenny McCormick durante tres largas horas donde concentrarse en las lecciones que le daba su tutor fue un reto casi imposible. Solo pensaba en el azabache. ¿Por qué no podía sacarse a Tucker de la cabeza? Maldijo a Craig con una sonrisa en los labios mientras que el tutor comenzó a reclamarle por estar demasiado despistado en la primera clase. Kenny nunca ha logrado interesarse en los estudios, había algo en la naturaleza de Kenny que volvía todo lo relacionado con la escuela en una tarea difícil de completar. Por eso cuando dio la una, Kenny no pudo evitar dar un salto de emocion y salió disparado hacia el comedor. Fue tan rápida su retirada que casi olvidaba su chamarra naranja.  
Al salir de su cuarto noto que casi chocaba con un chico pelirrojo que también recién estaba saliendo de su habitación solo que de manera mas calmada. Kyle solo ahogo un gritillo y dio un salto atrás para no chocar con Kenny quien apenas se detuvo a disculparse y siguió corriendo en dirección al comedor; no podía contener sus ganas de ver al pelinegro. Corrió con una sonrisa en el rostro y apenas pudo sentir la mirada de Kyle sobre el. No le importaba demasiado lo que los demás pensaran, solo podía sentir la alegría de que Craig lo había invitado a la terraza; el rubio nunca creyó ver tanto interés por parte de un chico tan indiferente como Tucker.

Entro al comedor con una sonrisa en el rostro, el único que estaba ahí era Stan y parecía estar esperando a su pelirrojo amigo. Kenny no le dio mucha importancia y solo lo saludo elevando la mano. Su misión era tomar fresas y si era posible, un poco de chocolate para acompañarlas. Algo en su instinto le decía que Tucker adoraba las fresas con chocolate y algo que Kenny había aprendido durante toda su vida era a siempre confiar en su instinto.

Se robo un plato lleno de fresas pero fue incapaz de hallar chocolate, esto era una cocina para un reformatorio no la cocina de un restaurante de alta calidad. Camino hasta la salida de la manera mas discreta que pudo, pero ocultar un gran plato lleno de fresas no es tarea fácil en especial si tu corazón no deja de dar vuelcos por una alegría inexplicable. Al llegar a la salida del comedor se echo a correr con una sonrisa pilla dibujada en el rostro, hacia tiempo que no se sentía de esta manera. Tan libre y tan vivo. Kenny extrañaba esa sensación de adrenalina, pero sobre todo extrañaba la sensación de ser feliz.

El azabache estaba sentado casi al borde del edificio, apreciaba el hermoso clima que hacia este día, era un día bastante fresco. Sonrió para si mismo. Kenny era un chico agradable, hacia tiempo que el no se sentía cómodo con alguien, hacia tiempo que no se sentía seguro alrededor de las personas, pero Kenny había cambiado todo eso. Era una extraña sensación el sentirse feliz junto a las personas, o mas bien, sentirse feliz junto a una sola persona; era algo que Craig Tucker nunca había experimentado. Craig no quería que Kenny se marchase, pues la sentencia de Tucker era mucho mayor que la del rubio y apenas llevaba la mitad de su condena. El azabache aun recuerda el día donde llego aquí y donde perdió absolutamente todo. El odio y repulsión por las personas inicio el día en el que lo condenaron al reformatorio y esa persona…. Esa persona en la que confió, por la que hizo absolutamente todo; por quien cometió todos aquellos atroces crímenes y a quien amo incondicionalmente…. Esa persona le dio la espalda ese día. Aquella persona lo traiciono de la peor manera. Lo abandono cuando el mas necesitaba a esa persona…. Craig siempre se culpo por aquello, siempre se culpo por todos los errores y sobre todo, siempre se culpo porque nunca lo amaron, siempre se culpó porque nunca lo quisieron….

Apoyo su cabeza en su mano derecha, sintiendo su cabello entre sus dedos. Miro fijamente al suelo. En verdad dolía. Dolía y sigue doliendo. ¡No! Craig Tucker no puede sentir absolutamente nada, se ha privado de sus sentimientos para así evitar que ese terrible dolor aparezca en su pecho. El cariño es la puerta al dolor. La frialdad es su única cura ante el dolor. El ser tan insensible es parte de Craig, el chico se endureció durante toda su vida, durante toda su vida su corazón se endurecía cada vez mas hasta convertirse en la piedra que es ahora. Pero aun así, a pesar de ser frio e insensible no pudo evitar encariñarse con McCormick. Ese chico tan vivaz e inocente. No merece estar aquí con un bonche de criminales inestables mentalmente; el de alguna manera es diferente y no debería estar aquí… Pero aun así encaja en un lugar tan temible como este. Tal vez por eso lo pusieron aquí. Tal vez lo pusieron por pura maldad….. A Craig no le interesa la razón por la cual trajeron a un chico tan inocente al reformatorio pero se alegra de que McCormick haya llegado.

Esboza una nueva sonrisa, una sonrisa prometedora y cuidadosamente saca un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su chamarra. Aquellos cigarrillos los lleva guardando desde el mes pasado pues había salido a pasear con permiso de la psicóloga y se los había encontrado tirados. Solo había cinco y ya se había fumado dos. Decidido encender el tercero, no tuvo problemas para efectuar esa tarea pues siempre traía consigo su preciado encendedor, una de las pocas pertenecías que trajo al reformatorio. No le había costado trabajo traerlo al reformatorio sin que nadie lo notara, el vandalismo era parte de la vida de Craig desde que este tiene memoria.

Aquel sabor lograba calmar a Craig y disipar todos su problemas, preocupaciones e incluso malos sentimientos. El sabor del cigarrillos calmaba a Craig. Lo calmaba casi tanto como la presencia del rubio. Miro hacia el horizonte, el sol todavía no se comenzaba a esconder pero Craig deseaba que lo hiciera porque adoraba cuando comenzaba a atardecer, se sentía completamente tranquilo ante ese color naranja.

-Ten tus jodidas fresas.

Craig salto ante la voz serena y llena de risas, era increíble como el podia seguir siendo feliz a pesar de estar en un lugar tan lleno de mierda como el reformatorio. Por eso le agradaba Kenny, era feliz a pesar de todo.

El azabache se volteo para ver a Kenny extendiéndole un platón lleno de fresas, tenia aquella aura de tranquilidad, era un chico tan lleno de energía que Craig no pudo evitar sonreír con el cigarrillo entre sus labios. Kenny si había traído fresas, el rubio había puesto empeño en traerlas o al menos había puesto interés en el, nunca nadie había puesto interés en el. Nadie disfrutaba mucho de su fría compañía, decían que su compañía era peor que la de un fantasma. Nadie podía tener una conversación fluida con el, el era demasiado directo e insensible con sus palabras, su voz carecia de importancia. Pero con Kenny, todo era diferente.

-Ya te habías tardado.- contesto bruscamente Craig arrebatándole el plato de cerezas a Kenny.

El rubio sonrió, hallaba ese comportamiento extrañamente adorable. Vio como el pelinegro sacaba el cigarrillo con sus dos dedos (Kenny no pudo evitar encontrar aquello increíblemente sexy y natural) y se llevo dos fresas a la boca. Era cierta la teoría de Kenny, al azabache parecían encantarle las fresas, por la expresión que puso al saborearlas pudo deducir que para Craig las fresas eran un manjar de dioses.

Kenny se sentó a lado de Craig, cruzo las piernas y miro al azabache fijamente hasta que este se digno a voltearlo a ver con un "¿Qué?". Aquella actitud le fascinaba al rubio porque Craig no pretendía ser algo que no era, era el mismo. Eso le agradaba de Tucker.

-¿Puedes darme tu encendedor?-pregunto Kenny extendiendo la mano como si fuera un niño pequeño pidiendo una galleta.

Craig arqueo las cejas, se notaba que en ese momento estaba masticando una gran cantidad de fresas, era bastante comido y Kenny estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas. Pero la mirada fija y dura de Craig le indico que empezarse a reír seria una mala idea.

-¿´ara que ´ieres bi ecededor?

Esta vez Kenny no pudo contenerse y empezó a reírse, Craig le lanzo una mirada asesina a Kenny y tuvo que contenerse para no taclear al rubio. Pero a pesar de la ira irracional que sentía, el azabache no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, luchaba por no reírse pues no quería que todo lo que tenia dentro de su boca saliera de una manera desagradable y comenzara a ahogarse.

-Le prometí a Henrietta que si conseguía uno, se lo prestaría.

Kenny no había olvidado la promesa que le hizo a Henrietta, el era un chico noble y siempre cumplía todas sus promesas, era su código de honor. Craig lo fulmino con la mirada justo cuando le lanzo su encendedor acompañado de un cigarrillo.

Craig trago todas las fresas que tenia dentro.

-Toma, sé que quieres uno. Y si planeas prestarle mi encendedor a Henrietta no le digas que es mío, no quiero que me lo ande pidiendo cada vez que quiera fumarse un cigarrillo.- Craig volvió a meterse el cigarrillo a la boca e inhalo para después expulsar humo, mientras tanto Kenny trataba de encender su cigarrillo, era difícil encenderlo mientras tenia la gloriosa figura de Craig enfrente.-Detesto que se queme también las muñecas con los cigarrillos.- mascullo.

A Kenny casi se le caía el cigarrillo y el encendedor al escuchar esto. ¡¿Henrietta tambien se quemaba con el cigarrillo?! Era uno de los peores dolores que Kenny recordaba pues en gran parte de su niñez su padre lo regañaba y para no tener problemas con el servicio social, le quemaba los brazos a Kenny con la colilla del cigarrillo. Su madre no se quedaba tan atrás en esa situación pues ella solía hacerlo cuando se frustraba demasiado. Kenny no los odiaba por aplicarle esa tortura a el, sino que los odiaba porque sus padres llegaron a aplicarle esa tortura a Karen. La castaña había llegado a la habitación de Kenny con el rostro envuelto en lagrimas, el cabello pegado a sus mejillas por tanto llorar y sostenía su muñeca como si estuviera a punto de morir. Fue la primera vez que Kenny inicio una pelea con sus padres, tan fuerte fue esa pelea que Kenny no pudo ir a la escuela por tres días.

-¿No crees que deberíamos ayu…?

-Ella tiene sus razones.- interrumpió Craig fríamente.- No te metas en cosas que no llegaras a comprender, te lo digo porque me creas o no, es mejor no meternos en ese problema. Henrietta sabe lo que hace.

Kenny medito por unos segundos, la voz de Craig carecía de emociones pero de lo que no carecía era de la seguridad. El sabia lo que decía. Kenny debía confiar en su único amigo. Aparte no quería molestar a Craig, no quería problemas y menos con un chico que realmente le agradaba. Kenny detestaba las peleas, empezaban con leves discusiones, luego aumentaban a gritos, se hacían mas frecuentes y terminaban en golpes.

-Esta bien.- dijo antes de llevar el cigarrillo a su boca.

Craig asintió lentamente y volteo a ver el paisaje, ambos se quedaron viendo el paisaje en silencio, eran momentos de paz y tranquilidad. Aquellos momentos que no cambiarias nada y al recordarlos te entraría una gran calma que pensarías que estas drogado. Llevaron varios minutos en silencio apreciando el paisaje, sin decirse absolutamente nada, solo disfrutando de un cigarrillo mientras sentían una extraña calma en sus pechos. ¿Hacia cuanto no se sentían así? Craig jamás se había sentido así, acompañado. Kenny jamás había tenido amigos verdaderos. Dos almas solitarias se encontraron fumando un cigarrillo.

Pasado unos minutos, cuando Craig se acabo todas las fresas y tiro su cigarrillo desde la terraza, este se levanto y miro al rubio. El chico acababa de estrellar su cigarrillo contra el suelo. Miro hacia arriba para ver el rostro del pelinegro y pudo verlo. El cabello negro se movía gracias al viento, sus ojos lo miraban fijamente como dos pares de botones, su tez blanca brillaba con los rayos del sol y… ¡vaya que se veía hermoso! Nunca había sentido que una canción encajase con alguien a quien conocía pero al mirar el fino rostro de Tucker con esa luz, solo pudo pensar en un verso de una canción de "The gaslight anthem".

_Her hair was raven and her heart was like a tomb_

-Parate.- ordeno el azabache extendiendole la mano y ayudando al rubio a pararse.- Te voy a llevar a un lugar que te va a encantar.

El chico de tez muy clara le lanzo una sonrisa llena de seguridad al rubio, Kenny no pudo evitar sonrojarse y se maldijo por haberse ruborizado tanto frente al chico que era tan frio como una roca. ¿Qué era esto que sentía recorrerle el cuerpo? Era una sensación cálida que nunca había sentido.

-Soy el único que conoce la existencia de ese lugar… o eso espero. Si le dices a alguien juro que te cortare la garganta.- Craig señalo a Kenny con seriedad. Hablaba enserio y Kenny no podía dejar de pensar en esa canción.

Kenny le sonrió casualmente al azabache.

-No me gustaría verte ni siquiera intentarlo.

El azabache le devolvió la sonrisa solo que un poco vaga e intimidante.

-Entonces sígueme si tienes los pantalones suficientes para escaparte del reformatorio.

Primero tuvieron que saltar desde la terraza a un gran bote verde lleno de bolsas de basura, Craig lo hizo sin dificultad y Kenny… simplemente pensaba que quería divertirse, sentir la alegría y a veces hay que arriesgarse para ser feliz. Craig se burlo de lo marica que era Kenny por haber dudado en saltar y el rubio respondió lanzándole fruta podrida a la cara recibiendo una simple seña obscena por parte de Tucker. Este era al parecer el signo característico del chico pues durante el trayecto, le levanto varias veces el dedo de en medio, tal vez levantaba mas el dedo de lo que hablaba.

Cautelosamente, Craig guio a Kenny atreves de los jardines de la institución hasta cruzar los arbustos y arboles que limitaban la zona. Kenny sabia que el reformatorio estaba en las afueras de la ciudad así que era casi imposible hallarse con algún otro edificio en el camino. Era un hermoso bosque el que tenían enfrente, pero Kenny sabia que mas lejos debías hallarte con una carretera abandonada. Siguieron caminando por un rato hasta que se encontraron con un pequeño lago que se veía sucio pero estaba rodeado de un pasto verde-amarillento, había un bote viejo junto a una roca y parecía que nadie había estado ahí en un buen tiempo. Era verdaderamente… tranquilo.

-Encontré esto hace tiempo,- comenzó a hablar serenamente el azabache.- cuando trataba de escapar del reformatorio.

Su voz se volvió vacía en la ultima palabra, eran actitudes del azabache que Kenny comenzaba a comprender, siempre que algo parecía ser demasiado profundo el trataba de olvidarlo. Evitar esa conversación a toda costa.

-¿Cada cuanto vienes aquí?-preguntó admirando el paisaje.

-Cuando necesito aire fresco y alejarme de toda esa mierda.

Craig no se digno a mirar a Kenny, en cambio fue hacia una gran roca que estaba cerca y se sentó mirando al oscuro lago con cierta nostalgia y tranquilidad. Kenny sonrió con picardía dispuesto a romper la tensión entre los dos y se acerco a Craig fingiendo seriedad. El azabache lo volteo a ver con serenidad.

-Eso significa…¿Qué te vienes a masturbar?

La cara de Craig fue una mezcla (muy cómica) de enojo, coloración y diversión. Kenny casi comenzaba a carcajearse de la expresión de Craig, sus mejillas estaban pintadas de rosa, sus ojos estaban redondos y parecían dos grandes botones… ah! Y también tenía una gran mueca en el rostro, apretaba sus labios furiosamente.

-¡Vete a la mierda!- exclamó empujando con todas sus fuerzas a Kenny. ¿Quién diría que un saco de huesos tuviera suficiente fuerza para tirarlo al suelo de un empujón?- No se porque te traje aquí.- gruño mirando de nuevo al lago.

-¡Vamos! ¡Es solo una broma!- rio Kenny y vio como Craig esbozaba una diminuta sonrisa.

-Vale, vale, da igual.

Siempre respuestas frías que dejaban a Kenny ansiando mas palabras tan delicadas como el hielo.

Kenny se sentó a lado de Craig para admirar el gran paisaje, como el sol se reflejaba en el lago, las montañas le daban un toque de seguridad y los arboles… parecían armonizar con todo lo anterior. Ya veía porque a Tucker le gustaba este lugar para escaparse del reformatorio, era una buena manera para olvidar todos los problemas y sentirte tranquilo por algunos momentos.

-Es un buen lugar para relajarse…- murmuro Kenny.

Craig elevo una ceja como para darle entender de que lo había escuchado. Eso le bastaba para Kenny, el reformatorio no era tan malo como pensaba pues, después de todo había conocido a Craig Tucker y eso era maravilloso. Era como tener su propio escondite.

-Aquí es donde realmente me siento tranquilo, donde dejo de sentirme como una mierda por un momento.

La voz de Craig era fantasmal y no sonaba vacía, carecía de emociones e interés pero no era del todo vacía, era como si un sentimiento moribundo se escondiera en esas suaves palabras. Palabras tan delicadas como el hielo, tan delicadas como la lápida de una tumba.

Kenny solo pudo sentir una punzada de dolor sobre su frágil corazón al escuchar la voz de Craig. ¿Tan mal se sentía el azabache? Le gustaría saber que le sucedió pero no sabia como preguntarle, eran temas delicados que no podían preguntarse al tercer día de conocerse. El silencio lleno el lugar, no era un silencio incomodo sino de esos que se aprecian porque se sienten en lo mas profundo de uno mismo. El rubio sonrió porque simplemente era feliz mientras que el azabache abrazaba sus rodillas y hundía su boca en ellas.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

Kenny apenas pudo entender las palabras del azabache pero asintió y dijo suavemente "si". Supuso que Tucker lo había escuchado o visto pues asintió lentamente sin dejar de clavar su vista en el lago.

-¿Cuál es tu razón para salir de este lugar?

Kenny se le quedo viendo a Tucker, sus ojos ya no eran negros botones sino que brillantes canicas y no se atrevían ni a mirarle de reojo. Esas palabras no carecían de absolutamente nada, estaban llenas de sinceridad y un sentimiento que Kenny no logro reconocer.

-Mi razón para salir de aquí es… mi hermanita menor, Karen.

Asintió lentamente mientras parecía morder las mangas de su sudadera azul.

-¿Tienes padres cabrones?

¿Cómo es que Craig podía preguntar aquellas cosas con tanta facilidad, dándote esa sensación de una punzada en tu interior y de terror ante su voz fantasmal?

-Creo que sabes la respuesta.- dijo con cierto dolor el rubio, tenia miedo de que se le quebrara la voz al decir algo mas así que se callo repentinamente y miro fijamente al azabache que no había apartado su mirada del lago ni un segundo.

-¿Por su culpa estas aquí, cierto?- Kenny sintió como los ojos le quemaban y no le salían las palabras, al parecer Craig noto eso y por eso prosiguió.- Te diría que los mandaras la mierda pero sé que eso es imposible. Te diría que los ignores pero sé que ellos no se dejaran ignorar. Te diría que los perdonaras pero sé que de esa manera no desaparecerá ese dolor.

Nunca había visto a alguien que fuera tan directo pero sin lastimarte a ti, solo decía una verdad que dolía y de una manera que sentías lastima por el que propinaba los discursos. Kenny nunca dejo de mirar a Tucker, nada en su rostro había cambiado, ni una mirada de dolor ni una expresión de tristeza. Seguía igual de sereno mirando hacia el paisaje que tenia enfrente, en la misma posición, parecía una estatua de tan quieto que estaba.

-No te diré que no te quejes de ellos porque alguien la tiene peor.- al decir estas palabras fue cuando el primer movimiento se llevo a cabo, Craig elevo su cabeza y volteo a ver a Kenny con esos negros ojos penetrantes. Kenny podría jurar que con esa luz, en ese paisaje, Craig Tucker se veía hermoso.- Pero no te sientas mal contigo mismo porque a diferencia de muchos de aquí, fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte como para no lastimar a nadie.

Kenny sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban como si estuvieran en la playa, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, Karen, sus padres, la mamada que le dio al tipo a cambio de dinero, en Tweek, en Henrietta y en porque Craig Tucker estaba en el reformatorio. ¿Por qué un chico tan sabio y sereno estaba aquí? Si era bastante violento, rudo y todo eso pero no era un chico malo, ninguno de los chicos del reformatorio eran malos, solo eran chicos heridos. ¿Por qué actuaron hasta el grado de matar? ¿Qué fue lo que llevo a Craig Tucker a convertirse en un asesino?

-No mereces estar aquí pero…- si Kenny antes había jurado que Craig Tucker se había visto hermoso, entonces como se vio en ese momento en el que esbozo una sincera sonrisa debió haber sido algo mas halla de lo hermoso.- agradezco que hayas llegado.

Kenny ahora tenia dos razones para salir de el reformatorio, para salvar a Karen de sus cabrones padres y para poder vivir en el exterior junto a Craig Tucker. Para invitarlo por una malteada y a un concierto de Mindless Self Indulgence.

**PERDON. Tarde mucho en subir cap porque bueno, bloqueo de escritor, empece a escribir mas cosas, semestrales… shalalala! Pero prometo ya ser puntual. Enserio perdón TwT Pero bueno, tratare ahora de subir cap cada semana & primero terminare este fic para luego continuar con los otros que tengo. Gracias por sus reviews, escribo para ustedes :3**


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Con que te llevas con Craig Tucker?

La psicóloga tenia las piernas cruzadas, esta vez se había peinado con una coleta de caballo baja y escribía con su pluma sobre el expediente de Kenny. El rubio no sabia si llevarse con Craig era bueno o malo, pero tenia seguro que no dejaría de hablarle al azabache por nada del mundo, pero la sonrisa que tenia la psicóloga aumentaba sus dudas. Era como si llevarse con Tucker fuera un dato curioso que no se esperaba de el y le causaba un poco de gracia. ¿Era tan raro que alguien lograra convivir con el azabache? A Kenny no se le dificultaba, ni siquiera se esforzaba por sentirse a gusto con Craig, de echo, nunca se había sentido tan cómodo con alguien. Craig era el escondite de Kenny, donde todos sus problemas se disipaban…¿eso no podía ser nada malo, verdad?

-Em… si, es bastante agradable aunque no lo crea.- comento Kenny recordando el día anterior cuando regresaban del escondite de Craig, como el azabache le pateo el trasero antes de entrar al reformatorio. Kenny nunca se había tomado un acto brusco como algo tan divertido.

-Se que es agradable. No me sorprende que te agrade, lo que me sorprende es que Craig te hable y no le des igual como todo mundo.

Kenny miro a la psicóloga un tanto curioso, Craig Tucker era todo un personaje y eso maravillaba cada vez mas a McCormick. La psicóloga capto las dudas de Kenny, lanzo un resoplido y dejo a un lado el expediente del chico para enfocarse en ese tema.

-Me refiero a que en todo este tiempo nunca vi que Craig tratara de socializar, es un chico bastante… indiferente. Sin mencionar que es de los mas inteligentes que he visto. Pero el punto es que me sorprendió bastante que socializaran de una manera tan, ¿rápida? Nunca lo había visto convivir con alguien hasta ahora, siempre estaba solo, ni siquiera lo he visto hacer ejercicio o alguna actividad aparte de comer fresas.- Kenny no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa frase. La psicóloga capto eso y le devolvió una débil sonrisa.- Es un chico bastante agresivo en todos los sentidos, nunca ha tenido una pelea aquí pero se que antes de llegar se peleaba todo el tiempo. No te mentiré, creí que solo te hablaría el primer día como a todos los demás pero al parecer, se han hecho amigos.

Nunca espero que ser amigo de Craig Tucker fuera algo tan difícil de obtener, o que el chico fuera tan agresivo verbalmente que rechazaba a todo aquel que trataba de hablarle. ¿Por qué no lo rechazo a el? Porque el no era como los demás… Kenny tenia algo que lo hacia diferente o mas bien, no había hecho algo que le recordara a Craig su pasado.

-¿Entonces, casi nunca ha hablado con los otros?

La psicóloga asintió.

-¿Entonces como sabe porque todos están aquí?- pregunto un tanto alterado el rubio.

-Ya te he dicho que es un chico bastante listo.- respondió la psicóloga guiñándole un ojo.

00000

El rubio iba caminando con las manos en sus bolsillos pensando en porque Tucker estaba ahí, era desesperante no saber nada sobre el azabache y aun así seguir confiando en el como si se conocieran desde Kinder. No sabia si el chico tenia padres, hermanos o si quiera donde vivía antes de llegar al reformatorio. ¡Ni siquiera sabia su fecha de cumpleaños! Sabia mas sobre los demás chicos con quienes no había intercambiado una palabra que con el joven con quien se la pasaba genial. ¿Cuál es el secreto de Craig? ¿Sera que se avergüenza de su crimen? Kenny también se avergüenza mucho de la situación en la que lo encontraron y como sus padres no movieron un dedo para ayudarle. Pero… ¿Qué podían hacer? Kenny sabia que ellos se habían sentido culpables ese día, el sabia que sus padres lo querían a pesar de todos esos golpes, Kenny sabia por esas miradas que sus padres le amaban pero que tenían problemas. No los excusaba pero era lindo saber que alguien te quiere.

Sonrió y paso una mano por su rubia melena.

-¡Agh! ¡Ngh!

Kenny se impacto al escuchar esos sonidos de animal pequeño detrás de el, casi brincaba pero los sonidos eran bastante ligeros como para asustarle. Eran los sonidos de un animal indefenzo y confundido. Kenny se giro para encararse con el tembloroso rubio.

-Hola Tweek.- saludo suavemente procurando no alterarle mas como había recomendado Craig.

El delgado chico rubio sostenía una taza de café con ambas manos y tenia un tic en el cuello. Pero sonrió al escuchar una voz pasiva y tranquila. El no era malo, solo era un poco paranoico y que alguien tan amable como Kenny le hablara con paciencia le hacia sentirse querido y aceptado por otros.

-¡Ho-hola!- saludo animosamente el joven de cabellos electrizantes. Traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sostenía en café con sus temblorosas manos. Craig tenia razón, todo lo que este chico necesitaba era paciencia.-¿Estas buscando a Craig?

Kenny sonrió, ¿tan obvio era que el y el azabache eran buenos amigos? De seguro era tan obvio como que Stan y Kyle eran buenos amigos. Bueno, lo que realmente conmovió a Kenny fue la inocencia en la voz del chico que tenia enfrente, podía jurar que tenia a Karen justo enfrente de el. Esa dulce mirada tímida y esa voz inocente y un tanto temerosa le recordaba a su hermanita menor cuando estaba iniciando la primaria.

El rubio alto negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Es muy flojo, ¿sabes?- preguntó con una tierna sonrisa.

-No olvides que también es un tragón.- apuntó Kenny y Tweek le dio un largo sorbo a su café.

-Antes no era tan ¡agh! tragón, ¿sabes? Cuando llego apenas comía, ¡ngh! Henrietta batallaba mucho para hacerle comer y el siempre se enojaba. Se volvió un glotón el día que le di un par de ¡agh! fresas.- sonrió el pequeño rubio.

Esta era información nueva y Kenny no pudo evitar arquear una ceja. Tal vez por eso sabia tanto de todos, había reunido información suficiente como para deducir lo que les pasaba a cada uno. Era admirable la inteligencia y deducción de Tucker, Kenny no podía negar que le recordaba a un personaje de Death Note, el tipo que siempre comía azucares, tenia el pelo largo y unas grandes ojeras. El que quería atrapar a Kira o como se llamara el propietario de la libreta. Kenny había visto esa serie hace mas de dos años que apenas podía recordar el final.

-¿Cuándo llego aquí?

Al rubio de camiseta verde pareció extrañarle la pregunta así que le dio otro sorbo a su café antes de responder.

-¡Agh! ¡Es mucha presión!- su cabeza tembló un poco y comenzó a tener un tic en el ojo derecho que se calmo cuando recupero el control de si mismo.-… ¡Agh! llego aquí hace un año o tal vez ¡ngh! menos. Recuerdo que yo iba a cumplir ¡Agh! quince años cuando el llego.

-¿Sabes porque llego aquí?- la pregunta de Kenny fue desesperada y el rubio se maldijo internamente por haber mostrado su desesperación por saber algo del pasado de Tucker aunque a este no le gustara hablarlo. Esto sorprendió a Tweek.

-Nu-nunca ha mencionado nada ¡agh! sobre eso, ¿sa-sabes? ¡Ngh! Es u-un chico reservado, ¿sabes?- le costaba hablar a Tweek, como si fuera incapaz de tener una larga conversación debido a que tenia que interactuar con las personas y así era.

Kenny lo miro un poco tenso pero supo que no debía complicarle la vida al rubio delgado, era bastante agradable y alegre a pesar de su condición. Aun tenia las marcas del estrés y garras de pájaros en los ojos, era muy joven para eso y Kenny solo pudo pensar en cuanto detestaba a los padres de Tweek por haberlo convertido en eso. Por haber sido tan estúpidos. Ahora entendía parte de la ira de Craig, ¿Qué pendejos hacían eso?

-Bueno Tweek, ya me voy.- dijo Kenny hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Tweek cada vez parecía temblar mas por lo que el rubio decidido dejarlo en paz para que pudiera tener de nuevo control sobre su cuerpo.- Si vez a Craig, dile que es un tarado y que me busque.

Ambos compartieron una vista de aprobación y el rubio mas pequeño se despidió con timidez y una pequeña sonrisa antes de tomar otro trago a su café. Parecía un pequeño roedor al cual han olvidado alimentar por semanas, pero aun así, esta contento por encontrarse con sus dueños.

Kenny llego a la habitación que tenia escrita su nombre y la abrió sin mucho interés, era raro solo querer hablar con el azabache todo el día. Pero simplemente, era todo lo que el quería. Había algo en ese chico que cautivaba a Kenny, como si incluso los sueños no pudieran superar la magia de los momentos que compartía con Craig. Nunca su realidad superaba sus sueños, tal vez solo respecto a Karen, pero fuera de eso. Su vida era miserable y una mierda andante.

Al entrar en su habitación, no pudo dar mas de dos pasos en el interior pues sobre su blanca y pequeña cama yacía Craig Tucker inspeccionando algunas de las posesiones del rubio. Tenia en manos una pequeña fotografía que Kenny había traída escondida debajo de su camiseta, el marco era rosado, con macarrones rodeándole y tres pétalos de flores, uno en cada borde a excepción del inferior que era donde yacía escrito con un plumón purpura barato "T Kiero" con una letra infantil; es decir, con un pulso terrible y grandes faltas ortográficas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.

Craig no cambio su serena expresión facial ni siquiera cuando volteo a ver al chico de ojos azul como el cielo.

-¿Ella es tu hermanita Karen?- preguntó nostálgicamente volteando el cuadro para que Kenny pudiera reconocer la fotografía, aunque no hacia falta. Conocía ese borde a la perfección.

-Si, solo que ahí tiene seis años.- explico el rubio parándose a lado de Tucker que seguía mirando la fotografía.- Se suponía que era un trabajo que debían darle a sus padres pero ella decidido dármelo a mi.

Con cuidado el rubio tomo entre sus manos el pequeño margen que contenía la foto de una niña sonriente de cabello castaño. Tenía los mismos ojos que Kenny aquella niña, no respecto al color sino a la forma y humildad que albergan. Los ojos de esta niña eran de un color miel claro. Otro parecido que tenia con el rubio era la forma de su cara, la barbilla, cachetes y sus pómulos eran prácticamente idénticos; claro que los de Kenny eran un poco más finos y destacados mientras que los de ella eran un poco mas delicados. Era una niña adorable que tenía una hermosa sonrisa que le formaba dos pequeños huequitos a las esquinas de sus ojos que brillaban como el reflejo del sol sobre el mar. Craig sintió una especie de calor suave sobre su pecho y un gran nudo en su garganta.

-Me gusta su sonrisa.- comentó Craig arrebatándole la fotografía a Kenny. Este lo miro extrañado.- Me recuerda a ti.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué a mí?- pregunto algo divertido por los extraños comentarios de Tucker.

-No lo se. Supongo que ella pensaba en ti en el momento en el que le tomaban la fotografía.

Kenny sonrió al pensarlo bien, esa idea nunca había rondado su mente pero ahora que lo hacía, solo quería llorar y abrazar a su hermana. No un abrazo desesperado, sino un abrazo que le diga un simple "te quiero". El chico volvió a tomar la fotografía y la dejo en buro que estaba a lado de su cama, se sentía bastante bien y tranquilo en esos momentos y presentía que el azabache se sentía de la misma manera. Serenamente feliz.

-¿Y tú tienes hermanos?- pregunto Kenny sonriendo.

El chico pensaba que seria buena idea establecerle esa pregunta a Craig, así lo conocería mejor y tal vez encontrara el sustento del pelinegro. Aunque justo después de formular la pregunta recordó las palabras que le había dicho Tucker, que el no tenía una razón para salir. Una nostálgica sensación lo abundo cuando los ojos de Craig se abrieron completamente y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. Apretó las uñas sobre sus palmas, presionando sus muñecas contra su regresa, se estaba tensando y eso estaba comenzado a asustar un poco a Kenny, no era su intensión hacerle esto al azabache. ¿Por qué siempre se metía en este tipo de problemas? Pero esto era distinto a lo de Henrietta, la chica le agradaba a Kenny mientras que Kenny QUIERE a Craig.

Kenny acerco su mano lentamente al hombro del azabache. Pero le daba miedo, como si al tocarlo el joven fuese a explotar peor de lo que exploto Henrietta.

-¿Craig, todo bien?

_Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby. __Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby. Ruby, Ruby._

_-¿Craig, estas bien?_

_Su voz era preocupada, más que preocupada estaba asustada…. ¿de qué? ¿De qué estaba asustada? No estaba asustada por mí, estaba asustada DE mí. _

_-Vete a dormir, maldita. No molestes a tu hermano._

_Me dolía. Me dolía que mamá le hablara de aquella manera. Ella solo tenia… ¿Cuántos años? Vaya ni recuerdo cuantos años tenia Ruby… Ella estaba llorando, no, no lloraba, ella era muy fuerte y casi nunca lloraba…o al menos frente a mamá. Abrazaba una muñeca de trapo… ¿o era un oso de peluche?_

_-Craig…_

_Ella me suplicaba, pero no entendía para qué. Sabía que no podía defenderla de mamá, ella sabía que yo no podía hacer nada para que ella dejara de llamarla así. Pero su mirada… dolía mucho mas que los insultos y golpes de mama, la mirada de Ruby me daban ganas de matarme a mi mismo en ese instante._

_-Ya escuchaste a mama, Ruby. Vete a dormir._

_Mi voz era seca. Solo quería que ella se fuera, quería que dejara de preguntarme cosas, dejar de mirarme de esa manera…. ¡que solo se fuera por su propio bien!_

_Ella se fue herida por lo que le dije. No era la primera noche que esto sucedía, pero sería la última que esto sucedía. Estaba tenso, Ruby no era la única que tenia miedo esta noche porque… yo también lo tenía. Solo quería tomar un baño y quitarme esta sangre. Era la primera vez que sangraban. ¿Por qué tenía sangre sobre mí? _

_-Craig, cariño.- su voz era tan suave y tierna. Sonreí cuando tomo mi cabeza en sus manos y me abrazo. Olía a cigarro, pero amaba el olor a cigarro porque era el olor a mamá.-¿Por qué no usaste el veneno?_

_Mi cuerpo entero tembló y solo quería derrumbarme a llorar._

_-Tu me pediste que no lo usara._

_Respondí y pude sentir su sonrisa de satisfacción. De niño solía pensar que mamá era muy olvidadiza pero con el tiempo comprendí que ella no era olvidadiza, le gustaba torturarme con el remordimiento._

_-Eres un buen hijo, ¿lo sabes? Trajiste el dinero, ¿verdad?_

_Asentí débilmente. Antes había tenido sangre sobre mis nudillos por romper narices o por peleas callejeras que tenía, pero esta sangre no era de nadie de mi edad. Era de un adulto. Un adulto homosexual. Uno que quería meter a mi mamá en la cárcel. No quería que me separarán de mi mamá._

_Ella me separo de su pecho con suavidad y me miro con un cigarrillo en la boca. Lucia desgastada. Tal vez fue un día duro en el trabajo pues tenía todo el labial corrido._

_-¿Te toco?- no sabia porque preguntaba algo que ya sabia. Algo que ella me había pedido, como siempre. Asentí, no quería hablar porque sabia que Ruby estaba escuchándonos.- ¿Tu lo tocaste?- volví a asentir.- Bien hecho Craig.- me sonrió con malicia pero yo pensaba que era cariño.- Diremos que fue en defensa propia, que el planeaba violarte, tener sexo contigo a cambio de liberara tu mama. ¿Eso ocurrió verdad?- asentí.- El te llamo y tu pensaste que era para discutir como salvarme. Fuiste a su casa como a las 7:00. El te dijo que todas las acusaciones mías eran falsas, ¿pusiste los documentos falsos, verdad?- asentí.- Bien hecho, Craig. Después te comenzó a tocar, diciéndote que entre mejor portado, mejor para tu mamá. Te obligo a tocarlo y cuando te llevo a la cama, te asustaste y le dijiste que no querías. ¿Hubo forcejeo, cierto?- asentí. Usualmente no me avergonzaba pero esa vez, me sentí tan avergonzado que casi lloro.- Bueno, pelearon durante un rato hasta que finalmente lo apuñalaste con tu navaja. Luego, corriste hasta casa, donde yo te encontré preocupada y asustada. No querías hablar y después de tratar de hacerte entrar en razón, llame a la policía.- ella tomo el teléfono.- Cuando lleguen yo estaré llorando, tu estarás sentado en ese sofá sin decir nada, mas que "fue un error, fue un error". Después de mucho rato cuando te saquen de tu shock, hablaras y dirás justamente lo que paso, ¿cierto?_

_Asentí._

_No quería hablar porque sabía que Ruby estaba escuchando desde su habitación. No quería que ella pensara que era un asesino, no lo era, solo quería salvar a mamá…. Siempre trate de salvarla y cuando necesite su ayuda… ella me dio la espalda. Ella no era una mamá. Aquella mujer esbelta de falda negra corta y un top rojo que combinaba con su cabello no era mi mamá. Nunca había matado a nadie, nunca… nunca…. ¿nunca mate a nadie verdad? Fue mamá. Fue mamá la que los mato y me inculparon a mi. Fueron mis manos las que tomaron las vidas pero fue mamá quien las movía._

_-¡ALTO!_

_El grito era pequeño. Provenia de una niña pelirroja. Ese grito detuvo a mamá. ¿Por qué Ruby no escucho cuando le dije que se fuera a dormir?_

_-¡ESCUCHE TODO! ¡MATARON A ESE HOMBRE!_

_Ruby nunca lloraba pero esa vez… estaba llorando._

_-¡NO TRATO DE LASTIMAR A CRAIG! ¡EL LO MATO! ¡CRAIG LO MATO!_

_No podía hablar, las palabras de Ruby se repetían… No se si en verdad las repitió o era solo mi mente. _

_-¡TU LO OBLIGASTE! ¡CUANDO VENGA LA POLICIA LES CONTARE TODO! ¡SOBRE TU TRABAJO, SOBRE TUS INSULTOS Y SOBRE LO QUE OBLIGAS A HACER A CRAIG!_

_El teléfono cayo y lo siguiente que escuche fue el estruendoso sonido de como la mano de mama se estrellaba contra la mejilla de Ruby. No me moví. _

_-¡CALLATE, ESTUPIDA! ¡Sera mejor que te calles o te corto la garganta! ¡Debi de haberte abortado y no tendría este problema!_

_Ruby se quedo helada. No era la primera vez que mamá mencionaba el aborto pero… nunca amenazaba con matar, o al menos nunca había amenazado a Ruby con eso. Ella dio pasos atrás y me miro…. Me miro… ¿Por qué tenia que mirarme?_

_-¡Vete a tu cuarto! ¡Y juro que si sales, no fallare en matarlos a LOS DOS!_

_No hable. No me movi. No hice absolutamente nada. Ruby me miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y se fue lentamente a su habitación temblando. Segui sin hacer nada. Mamá se me acerco y coloco su boca junto a mi oreja._

_-Mañana, deshazte de ella Craig._

-¿Craig, todo bien?

No era la primera vez que se perdía en sus recuerdos.

-No.

Kenny se quedo helado junto a Craig sin tocarle, tenia miedo de hacerlo por la fría expresión que ahora tenia plasmada. Todo terror que antes de veía reflejado desapareció dejándole un rostro sin emoción alguna, tal vez enojo.

-¿Q-que paso?

Kenny se sentía desesperado e impotente, el azabache estaba tan cerca pero tan lejos de el. Como si hubiera activado el lado de Craig Tucker que todos temían. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué ocurría con Craig?

-Odio que me pregunten sobre mi pasado, ¿se te olvido o que?- le espeto de una manera ruda.

-No sabia que tu familia forma parte de tu pasado.- contesto molesto McCormick. ¿Quién era Tucker para hablarle de aquella manera? Tan amenazante, como si estuviera atacándolo verbalmente.

-En mi vida lo hace.

Silencio.

La voz de Tucker era tan fría e inexpresiva que aterraba a Kenny. El solo quería ayudar al azabache, dio un paso hacia el pero Craig solo se alejo mas.

-Lo siento.

Silencio.

¿Por qué estaba molesto Craig? Kenny solo quería saber eso, solo quería ayudar al chico que tanto le agradaba, tal vez sentía algo mas que agrado. ¿Quién sabe? Solo sabia que ver a Craig de esa manera, era una de las cosas mas hirientes que había experimentado. Sentir a un Craig alejado y ajeno a ti después de haber encontrado al verdadero ser cálido podía ser la peor daga en tu corazón.

-No es tu culpa.- Craig de pronto cambiaba de actitud.- Tu no sabias que mi familia forma parte de mi pasado.

Craig camino hasta la puerta dejando al rubio sin palabras, el no sabia que hacer o como actuar, a veces todo es tan complicado que te quedas helad sin hacer nada. Solo podía pensar en que hacer, tal vez ni eso podía hacer Kenny. Se sentía tan abrumado y confundido.

-Hablaremos a la hora de la comida. Ahora quiero estar solo.- a palabras tan frías le siguió una hermosa sonrisa con el propósito de calmar a Kenny.

El rubio solo pudo dar pasos en vano pues las palabras no acudían a su boca. Que radical cambio hubo en Tucker con una simple pregunta. Todos aquí tenían un terrible pasado. Henrietta tenia un padre abusivo en extremo, Tweek padres drogadictos que transfirieron su adicción al joven, Stan una novia que lo manipulo hasta hacer algo horrible, Kyle un trauma que lo llevo al asesinato y Craig… ¿Cuál era la historia de Craig?

-Por cierto.- las palabras de Craig trajearon a la realidad al rubio, una realidad que el apenas podía creer. Todo siempre se volvía confundo. ¿Por qué nadie le hablaba con claridad y le decía los hechos tan y como eran para ayudarlo a entender a los demás? No lo sabia. Pero sentía que los ojos de Tucker ocultaban un triste secreto.- No. No tengo hermanos

**La tardanza…. Bloqueo de escritora y bla, bla, bla. Espero que les haya gustado. Prometo ya rebelar mas del pasado de los demás. Y bueno… ¡Ya tienen la mayor pista sobre el pasado de Craig! ¿Kenny podrá ayudarlo? **


	8. Chapter 8

Las palabras de Craig habían dejado a Kenny en una especie de trance. Fueron tan vacías. Dejaban al rubio completamente intranquilo, ahora en verdad se sentía en un manicomio. Sentía que iba a comenzar a gritar, a jalarse de los cabellos y llorar de frustración. ¡Este lugar era de locos! ¿Por qué lo habían metido aquí? Tal vez… él también estaba loco. Fue como si un peso invisible apareciera sobre él, se sentía un poco mareado y sus piernas tambaleaban; se dejó caer en un sentón sin dudarlo. No le dolió. Estaba acostumbrado a caerse y de maneras más fuertes, su padre lo había estrellado contra la pared varias veces para poder golpearlo mejor. Eso no era lo que le afectaba a Kenny, que los puñetazos contra su vientre le sacaran el aire sino ver la cara de su padre llena de ira contra él. Mirarlo a aquellos ojos que dejaban de ser humanos, detestaba que lo miraran a los ojos cuando lo golpearan. Kenny se sentía aturdido como la primera vez que salía de su primer viaje de LSD.

Kenny comenzó a llorar. El miedo de perder a Craig por una pregunta tan estúpida lo estaba desgarrando, Kenny no quería quedarse solo y mucho menos que una persona que quería le odiara. Estaba harto de que eso sucediera. ¿Y si Karen le odiaba por dejarla? Pensamientos comenzaron a repetirse en su cabeza, como si rebotaran de un lado a otro y disfrutaran torturar al rubio. ¿Y si Craig lo odiaba? No podía manejar eso. _No podre manejar eso. _Llevo sus manos a la cabeza, la tiro hacia adelante y comenzó a llorar. ¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan frustrado? Ni el mismo podía responderse. El miedo a que Craig lo odiara era inmenso, no podía querer tanto a Craig. Tal vez no se sentía frustrado por que Craig lo odiara, sino porque quería demasiado a Craig y… de la manera incorrecta.

Se… ¿se estaba sintiendo atraído por Craig Tucker?

Era la primera vez que Kenny se confundía con su sexualidad, siempre le tachaban como puta por su amplio vocabulario y conocimiento pero en realidad… Kenny seguía siendo virgen. ¿Cómo podía confundir su sexualidad si ni siquiera había probado nada del sexo femenino? Nunca había tenido novias. Era rechazado porque no se forzaba en socializar, detestaba a la mayoría en su escuela porque sabían los problemas por los cuales el pasaba y aun así, seguían haciendo su existencia estudiantil una mierda. Sabía que muchas tenían enamoramientos en él, pero era solo por su apariencia. Kenny sabía que era muy atractivo y misterioso. Según algunos compañeros, eso lo volvía irresistible.

El solo pensar que era… que no era heterosexual hacia que Kenny se sintiera en un abismo, no por la idea de ser gay sino por la duda de si lo era o no. Era la mayor duda existencial. ¡No quería que Craig lo odiara! Era la primera persona aparte de Karen a quien quería. ¿Por qué se sentía tan abrumado? Este vacío crecía sobre su pecho y un ardor aumentaba en su estómago. Solo sabia que no podía perder a Craig…

Cerro su puerta en silencio, ya se había limpiado por completo las lágrimas y todos los nervios que lo consumían parecían haberse ido a dormir en lo más profundo de él. Quería llegar temprano al comedor para saciar sus ansias de hablar con Craig y saber porque el joven se había comportado tan extraño. Todos en este lugar ocultaban algo, incluyéndolo a él; ¿acaso él le había contado a Craig parte de su vida? No podía reclamarle al azabache por mantener su pasado en secreto cuando Kenny no se había molestado en siquiera contarle porque estaba ahí.

Al mismo tiempo en el que Kenny salió de su habitación, un azabache de ojos azules también salió; este miro a Kenny fijamente, era un concurso de miradas hasta que Stan le mostro una amistosa sonrisa al rubio. ¿Por qué un chico tan amigable tendría una perra como novia? La vida no era justa a veces y Kenny sabia eso de memoria. Al parecer la vida no había sido justa para ninguno de los chicos del reformatorio…

-¿Vas por algo de comer?- pregunto el pelinegro señalando el pasillo.

Kenny asintió.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos sin intercambiar mas palabras, parecía que Marsh tampoco tenia mucho que contarle a Kenny y el rubio apenas andaba de ánimos para comer. A veces le gustaría tener de nuevo a su hermana, a quien le hacia preguntas sobre sentimientos y así; aunque ella fuera menor, era mejor que preguntarle a su madre pues Kenny no tenia muchos amigos. Si estuviera con Karen, ya le habría contado absolutamente todo lo que ha pasado con Craig sin omitir un solo detalle. A veces Kenny podía ser tan femenino como una chica enamorada. Y en este caso, tal vez Kenny era una chica enamorada.

-Oye Stan.- dijo de repente el rubio para romper el silencio pero sin intenciones de socializar con el azabache.- ¿Qué sabes de Craig?

Stan arqueo las cejas.

-¿Qué se de Craig?- esbozo una divertida sonrisa.- La verdad no se mucho de el, Ken. Pero escuche que llego aquí por varios delitos… No sabría decirte cuales.- Kenny se sintió decepcionado.- Todo lo que se de el lo leí en un viejo periódico, claro, aparte de que hemos hablado un par de veces.- Stan le dedico a Kenny una dulce sonrisa.

Un periódico….

-Este…- dijo algo tímido Kenny. Sabía que cuando le pidiera el periódico sonaría como un completo acosador pero la curiosidad se lo estaba comenzando a comer vivo.- ¿Me podrías prestar el periódico?- pregunto y Stan le dedico una mirada divertida.

-Me gustaría pero ya no lo tengo.- sonrió.- Solo lo vi un día que entre a la habitación de Craig porque Kyle me había pedido ir por un libro que le presto a Craig.- Stan miro a Kenny que parecía suplicarle con los ojos mas detalles.- Él me dijo que lo buscara mientras él se bañaba. El era muy desordenado en ese entonces, así que por eso me encontré con el periódico mientras buscaba el libro. Deberías pedírselo a el.

-No creo que me lo quiera mostrar.- dijo inmediatamente Kenny.

-Entonces es porque no quiere que sepas lo que viene en el periódico.- añadió Stan aun con un rostro alegre.- Tucker es muy estricto sobre su privacidad.

Kenny gruño.

Ya habían llegado al comedor donde cada uno fue por su plato de comida y después se separaron, Stan fue a donde estaba Kyle que sonrió apenas el azabache de ojos azules se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa. Kyle parecía mucho más tranquilo cuando estaba con Stan. Mientras que el pelirrojo se quitaba todos los nervios de encima, Kenny trato de divisar al azabache de gorro azul por el cual al verlo sentía un cosquilleo en su pecho. No veía a Tucker por ningún lado. Henrietta estaba comiendo en la mesa más alejada escribiendo en una libreta maltratada y Tweek estaba comiendo tranquilamente. Parecía un poco más sano ese día. Eso alivio un poco a Kenny pero él no ver a Tucker lo distraje de toda mejoría en el rubio de pelos electrizantes.

¿Tan mal había hecho sentir a Tucker? Vaya que Kenny estaba actuando como una tremenda marica sentimental que hasta él se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo. Se sentía tan gay en el término que solían usar el y Karen para burlarse de las personas extremadamente cursis o cobardes.

De pronto Kenny sintió como alguien por detrás lo jalaba del gorro de su camiseta y lo obligaba a salirse del comedor. Fue tan rápido que Kenny casi tiraba todo su almuerzo, sus pies casi se separaban del suelo por la fuerza del jalón y de también la rapidez evito que todos en el comedor vieran como era arrastrado. El cuello de su sudadera naranja lo estaba ahorcando por lo tanto Kenny solo hizo un sonido extraño y agudo (que nadie alcanzo a escuchar) cuando esa fuerza lo saco del comedor.

Una vez que estuvo en el pasillo pudo respirar y recuperarse del jalón.

-¡Hey!

Kenny se giro para ver que quien lo había jalado fuera del comedor era Craig Tucker que lucia algo irritado pero a la vez alegre. Todo rastro de enojo o tristeza que había mostrado en la habitación habían desaparecido y mostraba ahora una expresión indiferente.

-¿Qué te parece si almorzamos en mi habitación?- invito el pelinegro con una sonrisa que le prendió el rostro a McCormick… Pero Kenny se recuperó al instante dispuesto a no parecer una mariquita sumisa, se irguió y le sonrió con superioridad a Tucker,

-Vaya.- dijo el rubio llamando la atención del azabache que ya le estaba dando la espalda.- Nunca me espere que un hombre me invitara con tanta facilidad a su "_cuarto",- _Kenny le lanzo una mirada pilla a Tucker enfatizando la palabra cuarto con un toque pervertido.- y mucho menos de ti, Tucker.

Craig se empezó a reír entre dientes y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo a Kenny provocando que este se comenzara a reír también. Un calor le lleno el estomago a Kenny cuando vio sonreír a Craig con tanta sinceridad y el sonido de la risa de Craig… provocaba que sus mejillas volvieran a prenderse de un rojo claro.

-¡Cállate!- exclamo todavía riendo y dándole otro puñetazo amistoso en el brazo.

000000

-Mmm. ¿LSD, acido?

Kenny estaba sentado en el suelo de la habitación de Tucker con una pierna extendida y la otra doblada para apoyar su brazo.

La habitación del azabache era casi idéntica a la de Kenny solo que como el chico le había dicho antes, estaba llena de posters de MSI. O bueno, digamos que Craig había exagerado pues solo eran cinco posters. Uno arriba de su cama, dos en la pared que quedaba pegada a la cama y los otros tres estaban dispersos en la pared que da enfrente cuando uno entra. También había un poster de Batman en otra pared. A diferencia del cuarto de Kenny, Tucker tenía su buro lleno de cosas extrañas, había un libro de Oscar Wilde entre sus cosas; su escritorio estaba bien ordenado, había dos pilas de papeles en el fondo, alado de estos había una pila de discos, eran cinco en total, y finalmente había una vieja grabadora toda mugrienta. Una pluma yacía en medio del escritorio de madera.

-Mmm.- Tucker yacía acostado en su cama boca arriba con su cabeza colgando en el borde. Kenny no podía dejar de mirarlo pues, el azabache lucia completamente atractivo y tierno con todo el cabello colgándole.- Lo probé cuando tenía trece años, me había fugado de la escuela y camino a casa me encontré a un hombre que me lo vendía a…ah… no recuerdo pero era muy barato. La última vez que lo probé fue cuando tenía catorce años.

-Creo que tu historia con el LSD es mucho mejor que la mía.- admite Kenny con una sonrisa. Tucker voltea a verlo con curiosidad.

-¿Ah, sí?- pregunta.- Dime la tuya.

-Está bien.- dice Kenny riéndose.

El rubio se incorpora un poco más, preparándose para contar historia mientras que Tucker se voltea boca abajo para prestarle atención. Llevaban preguntándose sobre que drogas habían consumido y cuales no desde hace quince minutos cuando terminaron de comer y de hablar sobre Red Racer que al parecer, era un programa infantil que Craig seguía amando hasta la actualidad.

-Tenia creo, catorce años.- dice Kenny con lentitud pues le costaba pronunciar las palabras.- No era la primera vez que lo probaba, eso fue a los once.- añade el rubio pero Craig arquea una ceja indicando que eso le importa una mierda.- Pero… ¡Bueno! el punto es que…- la historia no era de todo cómica pues tenia algunas partes profundas.- Mis papas se habían peleado todo el día, mi hermana se había ido de campamento y Kevin estaba en casa de unos amigos. Así que mientras ellos se gritaban, lanzaban cosas y todo eso, me metí a su cuarto y busque en el cajón de mi papá algo con lo que "irme", de esa manera encontré el LSD. Una vez que lo tuve me fui a mi cuarto, me encerré y lo tome.- para ese momento Kenny pudo ver que Craig no había apartado su mirada de el ni un segundo, las palabras de Kenny eran pesadas….Pero en eso, el rubio comenzó a reírse.- No sé qué hice pero el punto es que termine con la ropa interior de mi mama puesta…

-Espera.- pidió Craig con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Por favor dime que traías algo aparte de eso.- pidió y el rubio negó con la cabeza, Craig no pudo resistirlo y soltó una carcajada.- ¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamo riéndose. Kenny espero a que se calmara para continuar.

-Pero eso no es todo.- dijo entre risas. Parecía avergonzado pero divertido, que Craig estuviera tan contento junto a el ayudaba a que Kenny no se sumiera en la vergüenza de su historia.- Cuando me recupere estaba en la estación de policías y Karen estaba junto a mi. Me dijo que mis papás estaban arreglando el asunto pues pensaron que solo estaba borracho…. Pero el verdadero problema fue cuando me entere de lo que hice…- Kenny dejo un hueco para permitirse mirar a los ojos de Craig, este lucia muy atento.- Había estado en la fuente de la plaza cantando "Why can´t be friends" con solo ropa interior de mujer puesta cuando me arrestaron.

Craig no pudo resistirlo y comenzó a atacarse de risa, incluso se tuvo que tirar hacia atrás sobre su cama para poder soportarlo. Se llevo sus manos a su abdomen y soltó todo, reía a carcajadas sin para mientras que Kenny sonreía con la cara roja de pena.

-Si quieres hay un video en youtube.- dijo provocando que el azabache aumentara en sus carcajadas. Esto era extraño pues, Kenny no se sentía para nada humillado…incluso el se estaba riendo de el mismo y de su vergonzosa experiencia.- Creo que se llama "Why can´t we be friends-McCormick Style" o algo por el estilo.

Las carcajadas de Tucker tomaron un largo tiempo en cesar, el azabache rio tanto pero tanto que incluso derramo una lagrima de risa. El solo imaginar a Kenny con cara de borracho, sus pupilas totalmente negras, en ropa interior, con su pene sobresaliendo de las bragas y cantando frente a todos en una plaza le daba el peor dolor de estómago a Craig por tanto reírse. Tenia que buscar el video. Entraría al despacho de la psicóloga a escondidas solo para usar su computadora y poder ver ese video.

-No puedo creer que en verdad haya un video.- dijo Tucker con sus últimas risas.

-Pues créelo porque tiene unas siete mil visitas o más.

Craig volvió a reír y se lanzó de nuevo boca abajo a la cama apoyándose con sus brazos. Kenny lo miro directamente hasta que este dejo de reír y volvió a su expresión serena e indiferente pero… había algo distinto en su rostro. Había una especie de felicidad que no se mostraba con una sonrisa o con alguna curva en las mejillas, había algo en esa expresión indiferente. Craig estaba mirando a los ojos a Kenny. Esos ojos penetrantes y fríos entraron en contacto con los ojos cálidos y humildes de Kenny. Esa expresión de "jodete" que Tucker usualmente tenia, había desaparecido y ahora solo… lucia tranquilo.

Se miraron durante un rato a los ojos que hasta Kenny dejo de sonreír y olvido por completo de que habían estado hablando. Olvido incluso que estaba en un reformatorio y hasta llego a olvidar su nombre. Solo sabía que no quería dejar de mirar los ojos de Craig.

De risas habían pasado a unas conexión atreves de las miradas, era como si el apartarlas significaba que saldrían de ese mundo de tranquilidad en el que ahora estaban. Craig tenía unos ojos preciosismos, eran como los botones de un muñeco de trapo o como brillantes canicas negras con las que jugaba de pequeño. ¿Por qué seguía mirando a McCormick? Era como si hubiera algo en esa mirada celestial que pudiera descifrar, esos ojos cielo ocultaban algo y Tucker quería averiguar que era. ¿Por qué McCormick tenía que tener unos ojos tan hermosos?

-¿Verdad o reto?- pregunto Tucker en un susurro librándose del trance en el que estaban.

-¿Eh?- pregunto Kenny sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a la realidad. Vio como Tucker sonreía con sarcasmo.

-¿Estas sordo o qué?- le espeto con una sonrisa.- Te dije que si verdad o reto.

Kenny sonrió vagamente, el quería quedarse viendo los ojos de Craig y por alguna razón, quería que el azabache también mirara los suyos con curiosidad y deseo. Si, Kenny McCormick conocía los ojos de deseo a kilómetros y ese brillo punzante que tienen los ojos en busca de deseo lo tenían los ojos de Tucker.

-Verdad.- dijo finalmente sin pensarlo.

Tucker sonrió y se sentó en el borde de su cama.

-¿Cuál es el recuerdo mas feliz que tienes?- pregunto y Kenny arqueo las cejas.- No me refiero a cuando algo bueno te haya sucedido o cuando te emocionaste mas. Me refiero a cuando en verdad fuiste feliz, completamente feliz.- explico Craig mirándolo directamente.

¿Cómo quería Tucker que el soportara sus miradas? Ese frio y oscuro color lo hipnotizaba en todo los sentidos y esas palabras sinceras pero directos lo dejaban helado. ¿Cuándo había sido completamente feliz? ¿Había sido completamente feliz? Por supuesto que sí, él sabía que en algún punto de su vida había sido completamente feliz pero…¿Qué era ser completamente feliz? Para Kenny era esa sensación de tranquilidad en la que solo te sientes bien, nada importa, simplemente te sientes bien completamente y podrías morir en ese momento sin arrepentirte ni sufrir en lo absoluto. Eso era para Kenny ser completamente feliz.

-Estaba con Karen en la terraza de la escuela.- soltó de repente Kenny.- Ya se habían acabado las clases y no queríamos volver a casa porque mamá y papá andaban muy cabrones últimamente; así que robe las llaves del conserje y la lleve a la terraza. Fue el año pasado en verano, me acuerdo mucho de eso porque el cielo estaba completamente anaranjado, de la manera en la que le gusta a Karen.- Kenny sonrió ante el recuerdo de Karen, se estaba volviendo a sentir completamente feliz con solo recordarlo. Esa es una manera de identificar un recuerdo completamente feliz, sientes exactamente lo mismo que en ese momento.- Simplemente nos sentamos en silencio y miramos el atardecer. No me di cuenta que ella estaba llorando hasta que ya se estaba limpiando las lagrimas. Le pregunte que porque lloraba, que si era porque papá me había pegado ayer y enfatice que no era su culpa pero ella negó con la cabeza.- Kenny ya no miraba a Craig, miraba al suelo y sonreía. Era una sonrisa que Craig apenas reconoció. Era la sonrisa previa a un llanto.

Craig se alarmo un poco al ver como Kenny se detenía en su historia y aunque las palabras no acudían a su boca, el azabache estiro su mano pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar al rubio, este se rio. Craig vio como de las mejillas de Kenny corrían lagrimas y quedo sin aliento cuando el ojiazul lo encaro sin pena. Estaba sonriendo y lagrimas adornaban sus mejillas. Era como una pequeña lluvia con un sol detrás, ¿y que había cuando llovía y hacia sol al mismo tiempo? Aparecía un arcoíris y el arcoíris de Kenny surgido cuando este hablo.

-Lo que me dijo fue lo que hizo que me sintiera completamente feliz.- dijo Kenny mirándolo a los ojos y de pronto Craig sintió algo que nunca había sentido, sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco dentro de el. El azabache no sonrió, de hecho permaneció con su indefinida expresión cuando escucho lo que Karen le dijo a Kenny.- Me dijo que estaba llorando porque en ese momento estaba realmente feliz.

Craig no dijo nada pero dentro de el sintió algo cálido llenarle, como de pronto nada importaba y todos sus dolores desaparecían sin dejar rastro. Se sentía simplemente tranquilo, como si estuviera volando en un cielo y solo se sintiera bien….Tal vez Kenny no se dio cuenta pero era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en el que Craig se sentía completamente feliz.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okey, será la primera vez que agradeceré por reviews así que lean esto porfavor **

**Enserio, ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Esta vez me conmovieron & motivaron a niveles que soy incapaz de describir, me inspire tanto en el capitulo pasado & lo sentí demasiado (creo que es de las cosas que mas he sentido) & me conmovió y alegro muchísimo que haya pasado lo mismo con ustedes. Los quiero demasiado:,) A todos ustedes que me han dejado un review & sobretodo a los reviews del cap 8, les quiero demasiado & espero que mi historia les siga gustando**

**-Con cariño, Sweetkill**

Se miraron por un largo rato.

Los ojos de Kenny estaban llenos de lágrimas totalmente limpias que dejaban un rastro de brillo cuando pasaban por las claras mejillas del chico, Craig no podía creer la manera en la que se sentía, era imposible. Era demasiado extraño para Craig sentirse tan bien cuando nada le sucedía tan directamente, era como si… la felicidad de Kenny fuera la suya ahora. Era algo estúpido o al menos para al azabache que se enfadó con solo la idea de tener sentimientos tan "gays". Pero lo que lo enfureció mas fue el pensamiento que tuvo mientras que Kenny se limpiaba las lágrimas sin dejar de sonreír. Sus mejillas se coloraron un poco. ¿Acaso esto no era el amor? Tucker apretó los dientes ante la idea y se maldijo de infinitas maneras por solo pensarlo.

-¿Y tu?- pregunto de repente Kenny sacando a Craig de su odio. El azabache miro con curiosidad a Kenny, no lucia amenazante ni frio y mucho menos indiferente.- ¿Cuándo fue que fuiste completamente feliz?

Las mejillas de Tucker por alguna razón se pintaron de rosa. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Kenny no entendía porque a Tucker se le coloraban las mejillas, era imposible que el chico frio como una roca se hubiera "chiveado". Era ridículo incluso pensarlo.

Craig volvió a sentarse sobre su cama y miro a suelo, entrelazo sus propios dedos y comenzó a moverlos con inquietud. Le dolía pensar en eso. Aparte por alguna razón se sentía molesto con McCormick por haberlo hecho sentirse "así". Nadie nunca lo había hecho sentirse "así". Craig gruño, sabia que Kenny le estaba sonriendo esperando alegremente la respuesta del azabache. Una parte de Craig no quería decirle pero otra parte estaba pidiendo a gritos que contara ya su momento de completa felicidad pues Craig tenia tan pocos momentos así que cuando formulo su pregunta ya tenia en mente su momento completamente feliz.

-¿Quieres saberlo?- pregunto fríamente sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Por supuesto, por eso te pregunte, idiota.- dijo Kenny. Craig le levanto el dedo haciendo que este riera un poco.

-Está bien.- gruño y se acomodó en la cama.- Tenia seis años y estaba fuera de casa cuando estaba anocheciendo. Las razones por las que estaba afuera te importan un pito, McCormick.- añadió Craig inmediatamente fulminando a Kenny con la mirada y después se relajó al sentir como las emociones de ese día volvían a abundarlo.- Para que entiendas mejor te diré que cuando era pequeño vivía cerca de aquí, por lo tanto conocía el lugar que te mostré el otro día desde que era pequeño. De hecho, ese día fue cuando lo encontré. Traía una camiseta de Red Racer, de eso me acuerdo perfectamente y estaba muy cansado, me dolían los pies de tanto caminar. Fue entonces cuando dejaron de haber tantos árboles en mi camino y me encontré con un gran lago. Estaba precioso y las estrellas y la luna se reflejaban completamente en él.

Ahora Craig era el que parecía ido de este planeta, tenía la mirada clavada en el techo mientras que jugueteaba con sus manos ansiosamente. Se veía esa pequeña pero aun visible, sonrisa. Era como si Craig ya no estuviese en esa habitación y ahora estuviese en ese mismo momento, en ese momento de felicidad pues hablaba como si fuera un anciano contando toda su vida a un grupo de niños pequeños entre los cuales se encuentra su nieto.

-Estaba muy enojado en ese momento y comencé a lanzar piedras a distancia mientras corría. Una de mis piedras le cayó a un pato y pues, gimió de dolor. Eso me distrajo y no note que había una piedra así que me tropecé y caí. Rodee un poco hasta que termine acostado boca arriba a unos dos metros del lago, si mal no recuerdo.- dijo Craig sin perder la concentración.- Comencé a lanzar cientos de groserías, creo que hasta le lance otra piedra al pato sin ver y tenia mis codos y rodillas con grandes raspones que sangraban. No me importaba el dolor, solo estaba muy enojado con todos, incluso conmigo mismo. Golpee el suelo y fue entonces cuando abrí los ojos.- Craig se detuvo en ese momento y sonrió.- Fue entonces cuando vi el hermoso cielo que tenía encima de mi, estaba lleno de estrellas y juro por todo lo que querías, que, nunca he vuelto a ver tantas estrellas. La luna estaba casi llena y brillaba como si fuera un diamante….De pronto me sentí calmado. Todo dejo de importarme, era como si de pronto no hubiera ningún problema en mi vida y me sentí… tranquilo.- la voz de Craig tenia un sentimiento extraño que le daba significado a las palabras que pronunciaba. Era como si quisiera llorar de felicidad pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.- Me quede horas mirando el cielo. No me moví ni un poco. Solo miraba las estrellas porque… de esa manera me sentía, bien, tranquilo. Completamente feliz.

Estas dos últimas palabras fueron soltadas tan ligeramente que parecían el sonido que hace el viento cuando sopla muy suave. Una brisa de una noche de verano.

-Con que por eso te gusta estar ahí.- sonrió Kenny con astucia sin perder esa voz sincera.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le espeto inmediatamente Craig con ese tono amenazante que siempre tiene.

-Pues…- Kenny le sonrió como si fuera bastante evidente.- te gusta mucho estar en ese lugar porque te recuerda a cómo te sentiste ese día. Vas ahí para relajarte cuando tienes un problema porque te recuerda a cuando fuiste completamente feliz.-sonrió y miro al chico directamente a los ojos. ¿Por qué Kenny no podía tener un color de ojos como la mierda y en cambio los tenia tan claros como un cielo despejado?- Es bastante obvio si me lo preguntas.

Craig frunció el ceño. Detestaba que las personas pudieran ver detrás de el pero también de alguna manera el hecho de que McCormick haya sido la primera persona que lograba hacerlo aparte de…cierta persona, era reconfortante.

-Ah,- dijo algo molesto.- pues también el hecho de que Karen sea la única que te haga completamente feliz es "bastante obvio si me lo preguntas"- Craig imito a Kenny de una manera como si este fuera un retrasado mental.

-Ella no es la única.- le espeto Kenny fulminándolo con la mirada y Craig solo gruño al cruzar sus brazos.

-Lo que digas.

Craig giro su cabeza para no mirar a Kenny esperando que este se ofendiera pero no sucedió, de alguna manera McCormick tenía una paciencia de oro con él y eso le frustraba un poco. De pronto Kenny comenzó a reírse llamando por completo la atención de Craig.

-¿De que te ríes?- le espeto el azabache.

-De que tu odias cuando alguien averigua algo de ti mientras que tú te la pasas como detective y sabes absolutamente las verdades de todos sin que estos quieran.- responde Kenny como si fuera un maestro.- "No hagas lo que no quieres que te hagan, Tucker".

Craig gruño, detestaba que otras personas tuvieran la razón sobre el.

-No acose o investigue a nadie como tú crees, idiota.- le espeto este.- Simplemente use algo llamado inteligencia, ¿la conoces?- pregunto con una sonrisita burlona.

-No hay necesidad de portarse como un pendejo solo porque te expuse.

-Como sea.- dijo Craig moviendo su mano.- No es mi culpa haber deducido porque todos están aquí y que nadie haya hecho lo mismo conmigo.

-No lo has hecho conmigo.- Kenny movió sus cejas de arriba abajo con cierta superioridad.- ¿Haber porque estoy aquí?- le reto.

Fue entonces cuando Craig sonrió, le gustaban retos donde tuviera que probar su inteligencia y deducción y si McCormick quería retarlo, le patearía el trasero. ¿Por qué McCormick estaba aquí? Tenía que ser algo relacionado con su hermana, se veía que haría cualquier cosa por ayudarla o complacerla. Tucker tenia cien por ciento asegurado que McCormick no había cometido asesinato ni anda por el estilo por lo tanto el asesinar a sus padres estaba totalmente descartado. Pudo haber hecho algo para ayudar a su hermana, tal vez se…prostituyo. Si. Era algo probable aunque a Craig no le agradara esa idea y le dieran ganas de mandar a Kenny por un tubo. Tal vez quería comprarle algo lindo por su cumpleaños y se prostituyo o vendió drogas. Cualquiera que fuera de las dos, terminaron arrastrándolo y como, conociendo un poco mas a Kenny, de seguro tenia cargos anteriores, este fue el que colmó el vaso.

-Presiento que fue algo relacionado con tu hermana.- sonrió Craig y vio como Kenny palidecía un poco. Estaba acertando.- Por lo que me has dicho deduzco que nunca tuvieron mucho dinero que digamos, ¿verdad? Veo que tengo razón. Querías comprarle algo por equis ocasión. Te prostituiste o vendiste drogas y te cacharon, pero como no tenías un historial limpio, fue básicamente lo que, como muchos dirían, "la gota que derramo el vaso".- Craig vio como Kenny parecía impactado y no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de si mismo.- ¿Acerté?- pregunto con cierta arrogancia.

¿Cómo carajos le hacía Tucker para ser tan astuto? Era un completo idiota creído pero aun así seguía agradándole a Kenny como ninguna otra persona había hecho. Maldijo a Tucker por lo bajo por estar tan cerca de la verdad pero a la vez bendijo al muchacho en cientos de manera por haberle hecho mas fácil el decirle la verdad. Ya no seria tan complicado.

-Casi.- sonrió Kenny guiñándole un ojo.- Te faltaron pequeños y grandes detalles.- Eso fue como una pequeña ofensa para el orgullo del azabache.- Si, acertaste con lo de prostitución pero eso lo venia haciendo desde hace tiempo.- Craig hizo una mueca de asco, ahora Kenny se estaba pareciendo a los demás.- Lo hacía porque escaseábamos de dinero y el cumpleaños de Karen se avecinab-, se avecina. Con lo de las drogas estuviste cerca, no las vendía pero me atraparon consumiéndolas, las consumí antes de ir al colegio porque mi papá me había dado una paliza. Ataque a un maestro que solo sabia joderme y amenace con matarlo. Me escape del colegio y fueron tras de mi, me encontraron drogado mientras le daba una mamada a un viejo.- Craig no podía creer la facilidad con la que Kenny se había liberado y la confianza que había depositado en el tan repentinamente.- ¿Contento?

En parte le molestaba no haberle atinado pero lo que mas le molestaba era no saber como manejar esta situación. No sabia que decirle a Kenny. No sabia siquiera que haría ahora que una persona confiaba en el y esa persona… desgraciadamente era de importancia para el. Nunca había sido tan cercano e íntimo con alguien como lo estaba siendo con Kenny y le molestaba eso.

-Uhm. No me esperaba lo del maestro.- confeso secamente Tucker y Kenny sonrió, eso confundió bastante al azabache que no dijo absolutamente nada después. ¿Por qué Kenny sonreía todo el tiempo?

-Creo que le gane a tu deducción.- le dijo sonriendo. Se sentía satisfecho y liberado ahora que le había contado a alguien la historia completa. Claro que faltaban detalles pero el haberle contado a alguien (muy por encima) aunque sea un poco le daba una tranquilidad sorprenderte. Era una carga menos sobre sus hombros.

-¿Pues qué esperabas con tan poca información que tenía al respecto?- gruño Craig claramente molesto.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le inquirió el rubio.

-Pues con los otros tenia más "pistas" o "claves"- respondió bruscamente y al ver que Kenny aún seguía confundido y sin entender decidido explicarse un poco mejor.- Estarás idiota, me refiero a que por ejemplo: Con Stan vi la noticia justo cuando salió, estaba viendo la tele que está en el comedor y de pronto salió la noticia sobre que un chico había asesinado al padre de su novia y luego tratado de matarla a ella y a su amante. Después de hablar con Stan un rato no fue difícil saber lo que sucedió. Con Kyle, era fácil saber lo que le sucedía al chico apenas llego. Yo había pasado por una situación familiar, así que cuando el llego trate de calmarlo y dijo ciertas cosas que me ayudaron a saber lo que paso. Con Tweek, bueno, esa es la más sencilla. Sus síntomas y nerviosismo lo delatan al instante, ¿no? Aparte lo que hizo salió por todos lados.

Fue entonces como en un destello, como si fuera una película que Kenny recordó como hace dos o tres años surgió una noticia en la que un joven de catorce años, casi quince, había asaltado un banco. Según informes se decía que el padecía de síndrome de abstinencia pues no tenía dinero para comprarse droga y en su paranoia, asalto un banco y asesino a tres personas a disparos. Esa era la historia de Tweek, ahora Kenny podía armarla fácilmente. Hijo de padres adictos que le pasaron la adicción, durante toda su vida se hizo cada vez mas dependiente y un día que de seguro mandaron a los padres a rehabilitación (la fuente de su droga), Tweek entro en pánico. Sus padres debían tener alguna pistola por protección y el chico no dudo en tomarla apenas comenzó a sentir la necesidad de comprarse más droga. En su desesperación por conseguirla, asalto un banco sin pensarlo y como debió estar completamente fuera de control, sin querer disparo a tres personas. Tweek era una persona muy paranoica, de seguro apenas uno trataba de calmarlo y daba un paso el chico sentía que iban a atacarlo y disparaba.

-Y con Henrietta- continúo Craig.- Encontré un poema en la basura. Lo leí y fue cuando comprendí todo en ella.- Craig se levanto y abrió un cajón de su escritorio, estaba buscando algo. De seguro era el poema que encontró de Henrietta.- Si te muestro esto es porque parece que confió en ti y quiero, mas bien, detesto verte tan preocupado sobre su "automutilación". He visto la manera en la que me miras cada vez que te digo que ella lo hace por su bien, no me crees, espero que finalmente me creas.

Craig le entrego una hoja arrugada, era un simple papel y tenia palabras escritas con tinta de gel negra. Estaba bastante sucia pero la letra de Henrietta era bastante legible. Kenny sentía como su pecho se aprisionaba, ahora iba a saber la verdad sobre la chica. Craig ahora confiaba lo suficiente en el como para mostrarle todo este tipo de cosas y era lo que en verdad alagaba al rubio. La confianza de Craig al darle ese pedazo de papel.

El poema decía así:

_Las rosas no tienen ningún color_

_Al florecer esparcen un gran dolor_

_Son negras como tu corazón_

_En ti no hay nada de compasión._

_En la oscuridad fui criada_

_Sin una madre que me amara_

_Soy una muñeca dañada_

_Mi miedo era que el me matara._

_Ante él no debía portarme mal_

_O su borracha definición de "mal"_

_Sabía que el abismo me esperaría_

_Pues a su "mala" hija torturaría._

_Los moretones eran invisibles ante los demás_

_Mis lágrimas nunca salieron de mi habitación_

_Encerrada en el sótano sin luz, ¡no puedo más!_

_Soy el tabú de la ciudad, ya he perdido la razón._

_Si la vida no te hace pagar por tus pecados_

_Seré yo quien te juzgue para salvarme_

_Ya no podrás divertirte por torturarme_

_Malvados no son los padres ni los maridos._

_Violaste cada sentimiento_

_Destruiste todo cimiento_

_Insultos y golpes sin sentido_

_La infancia se me ha ido._

_Gracias a ti estoy atrapada en este lugar_

_Yo no tengo un hogar al cual regresar_

_Me auto mutiló con tal de quedarme_

_Pues no tengo a donde marcharme._

Kenny no sabia que decir, ni siquiera sabia que pensar. Era como si por un momento el hubiera sido Henrietta, como si por un momento hubiera sentido su dolor y aunque hubiera aun huecos en la historia, Kenny sabia que esa chica había pasado por mucho.

-La única familia que le queda es la de su padre y todos son idénticos a el. ¿Crees que ella quiere volver a lo mismo?- pregunto Craig con los brazos cruzados una vez que vio que Kenny había acabado de leer.- Supongo que ya tienes una idea de porque esta aquí.

"_Si la vida no te hace pagar por tus pecados/ Seré yo quien te juzgue para salvarme_" Esas frases lo decían absolutamente todo. Lo que Henrietta había hecho para llegar al reformatorio, cuál era su crimen y también mostraba la desesperación de la chica por salvarse.

-No…puedo creerlo.- soltó Kenny casi sin aire. Era como si quisiera llorar pero estuviera atrapado en un limbo que se lo impedía.

-Pues créelo.- le espeto Craig al instante. El azabache se inclino para arrebatarle el papel a Kenny el cual volvió a guardar con mucho cuidado en su cajón.- ¿Ahora entiendes porque hace lo que hace? Henrietta es todo menos estúpida, tal vez me digas que hay otras maneras pero en su caso no las hay.- Craig enfatizo estas últimas tres palabras.- ¿Crees que alguien te va a creer que tu familia te va a maltratar y abusar siendo una adolescente que asesino a su propio padre? No. Ella lo único que quiere es detener todo, que no se repita ese infierno que vivió aunque el precio por ello sean dolorosas cortadas.

Kenny quedo sin aliento y pensó en la Henrietta que llego el primer día a su habitación. La chica gótica que le pidió un encendedor, aquella chica que había tachado por una bandida sin corazón había sufrido una experiencia que nadie debería de sufrir. Esa chica que de seguro muchos se alejaron solo porque vestía de negro no sabían cuanto lloraba en las noches. Todas esas personas que la tachaban por emo por nunca estar sonriendo ni se preocupaban por averiguar que era lo que marchaba mal. Pero sobre todo, nunca nadie se molestaba por averiguar el verdadero origen de sus cortadas y no solo le sucedía a Henrietta, eso era lo que le preocupaba a Kenny, había cientos de chicos afuera que pedían ayuda a gritos con su silencio pero nadie trata de escucharlos, de averiguar que sucedía con aquel antisocial.

Kenny lo sabia porque en parte lo había vivido, el sabia que se sentía llegar a la escuela con un moretón en el rostro y que nadie se acerque a preguntarte que paso. Que te miren y hagan como si nada paso. Esa había sido la vida de Henrietta. Kenny no sabia bien que le hacia su padre pero con solo leer ese pequeño poema que no describe ni un gramo del sufrimiento de la chica, este ya odiaba al hombre y se compadecía de Henrietta. La vida es una mierda con esas personas que todos llaman delincuentes.

-No se que decirte.- confeso Kenneth mirando sus manos que ahora estaban vacías.- Supongo que en verdad tenías razón sobre ella…

-Es otra cosa que tienes que aprender, Kenneth.- dijo Craig cruzándolos brazos y luciendo un tanto amenazador. Mas que amenazador, volvía a recuperar su aire de vale madres con un toque de sarcasmo en su sonrisa.- Craig Tucker siempre tiene la razón.- dijo señalando con el dedo índice.

El rubio no pudo evitar reír un poco, ¡vaya que Tucker era un experto para joder los momentos sentimentales! De alguna manera… eso era algo que a Kenny le gustaba de Tucker, la manera en la que podía aparentar ser un criatura despiadada y sin sentimientos al cual nada le importaba o tomaba todo con sarcasmo e indiferencia cuando en realidad era un ser realmente profundo y sensible. Kenny sonrió al tener una palabra perfecta con la cual describir al chico, la había aprendido de una compañera que se sentaba con él durante computación.

-Tsundere.- se dijo a si mismo y Craig arqueo las cejas.- He dicho que eres un tsundere.

-¿Y que demonios se supone que signi-

-Es una palabra japonesa que describe a una personalidad que al inicio es fría, insensible o ruda pero conforme la conoces te das cuenta que en realidad es una persona sensible. También pueden tener una manera muy brusca y extraña o indiferente de mostrar sus emociones.- Kenny se levanto al ver como Craig fruncía el ceño, realmente le molestaba que las personas pudiera ver atreves de el con tanta facilidad.- Te describe a la perfección, ¿no crees?- dijo de una manera tierna que hizo que a Tucker se le prendieran un poco las mejillas.

¿Quién carajos se creía McCormick ahora para andar haciendo que su corazón latiera de esa manera? ¿Por qué carajos sus mejillas se volvían de fuego cada vez que McCormick se le acercaba? Pero sobre todo… ¡¿Por qué demonios McCormick se le estaba acercando tanto!? ¡Podrían besarse con facilidad! Estaban a la famosa "distancia de beso".

Kenny al parecer era mas alto que el azabache si se erguía bien sin doblar su espalda, estando a esa distancia y de esa manera, Craig era incapaz de mirar a Kenny pues se sentía el sumiso en la situación. Pero… en verdad Craig se veía adorable cuando tenia las mejillas coloradas, era un cran esfuerzo el que Kenneth hacia por no comenzar a emocionarse y por controlarse para seguir actuando con tanta seguridad. Quería verse como un tipo seguro de si mismo que no se dejaba llevar por sus emociones o mas bien, que sus emociones no eran tan fáciles de provocar.

-¿Apoco no te he descrito bien?- inquirió Kenny. En verdad le gustaba ver a Craig de esa manera, tan ruborizado que era incapaz de mirarlo si quiera, era como una pequeña adolescente demasiado orgullosa para admitir sus sentimientos.

Era sorprendente como este idiota de Kenny hacia que el ambiente entre ellos cambiara con tanta rapidez y facilidad. En verdad comenzaba a odiarle pero aun así seguía estando junto a el sin agredirle un poco, ¿Qué pasaba por su jodida cabeza? ¿Por qué carajos no apartaba a Kenny que estaba demasiado cerca de el? Podía jurar que si esto fuera una película romántica entre homosexuales seria la típica escena del beso. Craig gruño, quería apartar a McCormick de un golpe por invadir su espacio personal pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

-¿Y a quien carajos le importa si me describiste bien o no?- le espeto.- Eso no cambia el hecho de que eres un completo idiota que esta invadiendo mi espacio personal.

-¿Entonces porque no me apartas?- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. Kenny era bueno para distinguir ciertas cosas y una de ellas era cuando alguien no quería admitir que estaba cayendo por el. Por mas que se estuviera muriendo de alegría sin razón alguna, Kenny trataba de esforzarse por lucir lo mas tranquilo posible.

-Porque conozco a los estúpidos pervertidos como tu. Por mas que los apartes regresaran enseguida.- gruño y de pronto logro recobrar su sonrisa sarcástica.- Son como una plaga.- Craig voltea a ver a McCormick recobrando su superioridad en esta situación, le iba a demostrar a McCormick quien era el que controlaba esta relación entre los dos.- Solo entienden hasta que…

Kenny seguía sonriendo pues ahora el que se estaba acercando a el era Tucker y podía sentir como su lado pervertido se activaba. Era como sus hormonas tanto sexuales como emocionales se activaran en una extraña mezcla y solo pudiera desear que este momento no terminara….De pronto McCormick sintió un fuerte dolor en el estomago y tuvo que doblarse.

-¡Les das un buen golpe!- exclamo Craig cuando le planto un puñetazo a Kenny.

El rubio llevo inmediatamente sus manos a su vientre. No se esperaba esto ni de una persona como Craig pero… de personas como Craig ¿que era lo que realmente te podías esperar? No eran para nada predecibles. De nuevo su pervertida imaginación lo había llevado a alocadas conclusiones y la realidad le había dado un buen golpe….literalmente.

Craig comenzó a reírse a carcajadas sin mover su brazo de donde estaba, Kenny se había doblado completamente y casi había dado un brinco…tal vez se había pasado un poco con la fuerza que utilizo pero… ¡en verdad le daba risa la cara que puso Kenny cuando este le golpeo! Era su extraña manera de mostrar sus emociones, tal vez, si era un tsundere después de todo.


	10. Chapter 10

Había pasado una semana y media desde que los chicos se contaron sobre sus momentos felices. Después de que Tucker golpeara a Kenny salieron de la habitación del azabache y McCormick le pidió la revancha cuando llegaron al comedor para devolver los platos. Esto los llevo a un elaborado y bien jugado partido de basquetbol uno contra uno donde, por alguna razón, Kenny perdió ante Craig. Esa criatura esquilada y pálida que parecía nunca antes haber practico un deporta o haber siquiera hecho ejercicio, le gano a McCormick con una habilidad sorprendente. Craig Tucker estaba y sigue estando lleno de sorpresas. Pero lo único malo de la victoria de Tucker fue la apuesta que hicieron los dos chicos, que la próxima vez que los sacaran de paseo, el perdedor (Kenny) tendría que hacer algo vergonzoso que planearon minuciosamente antes de iniciar a jugar.

-¿Enserio quieres apostar contra mí? ¡JA!- Kenny había lanzado una risotada mientras botaba el balón con audacia, quería presumirle a Tucker que el SI sabía botar un balón como un profesional.

Craig saco las manos de los bolsillos de su sudadera al asentir con la cabeza. No necesitaba este viejo arrapo llamado sudadera si quería ganarle a McCormick en este juego de baloncesto. El azabache no se habría tomado tan personal el reto si Kenny no lo estuviera subestimando desde que acepto jugar contra él. Le patearía el trasero a McCormick sin derramar una gota de sudor. ¿Quién se creía el rubio al retar al mayor hijo de puta en un juego de baloncesto? Tucker le demostraría lo cabrón que podía ser cuando se proponía algo.

-El que debería pensarlo dos veces…- Craig se quitó la sudadera azul para atarse las mangas alrededor de la cintura.-eres tú, McCormick.

Kenny nunca había visto a Tucker con su sudadera puesta de esta manera… ¡Se veía endemoniadamente sexy! ¿Cómo quería Tucker que Kenny dejara de tener pensamientos tan pervertidos cuando el mismo lo tentaba? En verdad que Tucker era un hijo de puta por naturaleza…Kenny no podía evitar sentirse atraído por una persona tan llena de carácter como Craig Tucker y ya había dejado de negarse sus sentimientos una semana y media atrás. Había tomado alrededor de una semana para que el rubio confirmara sus sentimientos por Craig...Después de todo, sabes que quieres realmente a alguien cuando tratas de no quererle y fallas en el intento.

A mitad del juego, Stan apareció junto a Kyle y se ofreció a ser el árbitro mientras que Kyle observo en silencio mientras se mordía la manga de su suéter verde. Lucia francamente tierno mientras miraba con nerviosismo. Incluso el pelirrojo llego a reír un par de veces cuando Craig empujaba y tiraba a Kenny para luego burlarse de este y comenzaban a lanzarse gritos e insultos divertidos. Stan tenía que ir a separar a ese par de tontos mientras que Kyle solo se quedaba viendo con una sonrisilla en el rostro.

Los días se habían pasado rápido, después de sus clases y de sus citas con su psicóloga, Craig y Kenny siempre se encerraban en la azotea. Al inicio Craig no dejaba pasar a Kenny al menos que trajera comida pero con el tiempo el rubio aprendió y llevaba comida desde el inicio para no tener que enfrentarse a Tucker al otro lado de la puerta.

Con ese tiempo ambos se fueron conociendo mejor mutuamente y Kenny nunca dejo de pensar en aquel Craig ruborizado, aquel Craig que por unos instantes fue el dominado y sobre todo, no dejo de pensar en aquella conversación tan íntima que tuvieron. Era como si cada vez que mirara a los ojos del chico recordara a aquel chico colorado que estaba enfrente de él. Quería tener de nuevo a ese Tucker pasivo pero no quería dejar de tener a este Tucker que era todo un hijo de puta. Había tomado dos noches sin dormir pero Kenny había logrado admitirlo: Quería a Craig Tucker en todos los sentidos.

Esa mañana en la que Kenny lo había admitido fue la mañana en la que la psicóloga le comento que una vez cada dos mes sacaban a los "chicos" o "pacientes" a una pequeña plaza que estaba cerca y que ese día seria en dos semanas. Kenny solo había pensado en todo lo que haría con Craig ese día. De hecho fue en búsqueda del azabache apenas salió del consultorio. En esa consulta había hablado con la psicóloga sobre la manera en la que se sentía debido al descuido de sus padres, como le ofendía que todo mundo supusiera que a nadie de su familia le importara el… y lo peor es que era verdad. Podía ausentarse por tres días, estar dentro de un burdel drogándose y ninguno de sus padres les importaría un comino.

-¿Enserio te emociona tanto la idea de salir?- pregunto el cínico Tucker cuando Kenny le reclamo por no hablarle contado antes sobre las salidas bimestrales.

-A diferencia de ti, a mí no me gusta estar encerrado todo el día.- replico Kenny.

Craig hizo una mueca y se separó de la pared para incorporarse.

-¿Qué te dio el derecho para decir que me gusta estar encerrado como animal?- preguntó el azabache de espaldas. Kenny sintió una pequeña punzada de tensión, había enojo en esa voz tan monótona.

-Pues que no te emociona la idea de salir cuando te la pasas todo el día encerrado en un jodido reformatorio.- escupió como respuesta. Craig frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de desprecio.

-Nunca dije que no me emocionara.- Craig hablaba entre dientes y eso solo frustraba más al rubio.

¡¿Cómo carajos Craig quería que Kenny entendiera eso cuando siempre se comportaba de una manera tan neutral?! ¡En verdad que el azabache volvería loco a Kenny en cualquier momento! Pero, eso era lo que a Kenny le gustaba tanto del azabache, que era el único que podía volverlo loco y aún le seguía agradando.

-¿Entonces porque esa actitud tan cínica?

Craig fulmino con la mirada a Kenny y lanzo un resoplido.

-Creí que serías el único que no se quejaría de mi actitud…- respondió de mala gana y antes de que Kenny pudiera replicar para que Craig no malentendiera sus palabras, él bruscamente le tapó la boca y con su otra mano le tomo de la blusa para aprisionarlo contra la pared.- Me molesta que siempre trates de darme una buena impresión o creas que malentiendo todo lo que dices.- gruño. Craig se estaba molestando.

Se miraron por unos instantes, Craig tenía ambas cejas fruncidas, sus ojos estaban concentrados en una sola cosa, Kenny, su boca mostraba sus dientes, los cuales estaban a punto de rechinar de tan apretados que los tenía el joven. En pocas palabras, Craig tenía una cara digna de una persona que está a punto de patearte el culo.

-Se tu mismo, ¿está bien?- pregunto con brusquedad y aflojo la presión contra el rubio.- No me emociono mucho por las salidas por que, de una manera u otra, tengo que volver a este condenado reformatorio, ¿entiendes?

Craig soltó de golpe a Kenny y este casi tropezaba con sus propios pies. Craig era muy violento y por más extraño que sonase, eso le encantaba del chico. Uno nunca podía predecir sus acciones pero podía saber que, Craig Tucker no actuaba sin tener una razón detrás. Podía decirse que era impulsivo, pero siempre pensaba antes de actuar. Podía decirse que Craig Tucker piensa de una manera muy rápida…

-Entiendo.- sonrió el rubio.

Craig hizo una mueca al voltear a verlo y sus ojos brillaron, parecía estar avergonzado de alguna manera. _"No sabes cuánto odio tu sonrisa McCormick…. La aborrezco porque en verdad me gusta" _Craig se comenzó a alejar de Kenny, estaba harto y quería marcharse. Estaba harto de tener este calor en su pecho y esa sensación cosquilluda en su estómago cada vez que Kenny estaba cerca. Podía jurar que la única manera de no quedar embobado por el rostro de McCormick era pensando en que tan divertido se vería si le plantara un puñetazo. McCormick podía irse al infierno por confundirlo de esa manera.

-Tsk.- Craig metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, podía ver de reojo como Kenny aun sonreía al verlo. Le daba pena que el rubio viera su cara colorada, por eso no se atrevía a verlo y darle el gusto de que estaba chiveado. Solo eran dos amigos.- Por cierto,- soltó de repente.- detesto verte corregir todo lo que dices porque parece que no aceptas tu forma de ser.

-Creo que eso ya quedo claro.- dijo entre risitas nerviosas.

-No.- sentenció.- ¿Vas a aceptar una respuesta sin explicación? No seas mediocre, McCormick. Si en verdad quieres salir de esta mierda y ser alguien en la vida tienes que buscar explicaciones, no puedes quedarte con los brazos cruzados porque así eres presa fácil.

-¿Podrías dejar de insultarme?

Craig no pudo evitar reír ante el tonito de voz de Kenny.

-No.- respondió Tucker aun riéndose. Kenny hizo un puchero.- Es muy divertido insultarte, deberías intentarlo algún día.

Craig no pudo contenerse más y se giró para que Kenny lo viera reírse en su cara. No solo enfrento a McCormick cara a cara para que viera cuanto disfrutaba torturarlo, sino porque quería ver el rostro de perplejidad del rubio.

-Y tu podrías intentar divertirte un poco algún día.- replico de mala gana.

-¿Qué no ves que lo hago al insultarte? Me sorprende lo ignorante que puedes llegar a ser, McCormick.

-Bueno, ¿podrías ir al grano por favor?

Kenny detestaba que lo insultara. Había crecido con los insultos de sus padres, luego se adaptó a los insultos de sus compañeros y ahora, ¡¿tenía que soportar los insultos de Tucker?! En verdad era el colmo pero había algo diferente en esta situación, a Kenny en verdad le gustaba que Craig lo insultara. Era divertido.

-Está bien.- sonrió con aire superior.- Te he dicho que seas tú mismo porque en verdad me gusta como es tu forma de ser. No hay otra razón.- sonrió.

Tal vez Craig Tucker podía ser un completo imbécil, un grandísimo hijo de puta y un insensible de lo peor, pero, el verlo sonreír…. El verlo sonreír siempre le mostraba a Kenny la otra cara de Tucker. Esa cara sensible, alegre, hermosa, sincera y sobre todo, esa cara de felicidad que siempre trataba de ocultar. Kenny amaba esa cara tanto como amaba a la otra, ambas eran una misma cara. Tanto se le prendió el rostro a Kenny que tuvo que taparse con su sudadera para que Tucker no lo notara, esas palabras bastaron para hacer que su corazón explotara y se diera cuenta que, en verdad estaba enamorado de Craig Tucker.

-Así que en la próxima salida tendrás que ponerte en ridículo, ¿eh?

Kenny volteó a ver a su nuevo compañero de mesa, Stan Marsh.

El chico lucía una blanca sonrisa y eso bastaba para que Kenny entendiera que Stan estaba de buen humor, algo que no sucedía muy a menudo y por lo tanto quería aprovechar estos momentos para charlar más a fondo con Stan y conocerle mejor. Él no era un chico al cual temerle, era bastante pasivo en opinión de Kenny y las razones por las que él estaba en este lugar eran las mismas. Era demasiado pasivo o sumiso.

-Supongo que eso sea lo único que tenga que hacer.- respondió Kenny jugando con su comida.- Si es que el reto de Tucker no es lo suficientemente arriesgado para matarme.

Stan se rio, realmente rio.

-Con lo poco que lo conozco puedo decirte que,- Stan miro fijamente a Kenny con una sonrisa aun esbozada.- puedes considerarte hombre muerto.

-Gracias por el apoyo.

Kenny giro los ojos y luego rio. Stan había dicho esas palabras de una manera tan dulce que era imposible no tomárselo como un comentario inocente y divertido. Stan era divertido.

-Y… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¿Eh?

Stan volteo a ver a Kenny con una cuchara de plástico en la boca.

-Sí, ¿qué haces aquí?- Kenny aún veía la confusión en los ojos zafiro del muchacho.- Digo, siempre estas con Kyle y me sorprende que hayas decidido comer conmigo.- explicó.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti.- sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Qué?- Kenny soltó una risotada.- ¿Por qué de mí?

-Porque siempre te la pasas pegado a Tucker. Hoy tu tampoco estas con el así que decidí sentarme contigo.

Marsh tenía razón en esta. _"Has ganado este duelo, pero será el último" _pensó Kenny con una voz de ninja chimuelo, de esas voces que salen en las parodias de películas orientales.

-Bueno, es que al pendejo se le ha dado por desaparecer todo el día.- gruño Kenny llevándose a la boca un pedazo de filete.

Era cierto, no había visto a Tucker en todo el día y estaba comenzado a preocuparse un poco por el chico. Era raro estar en el reformatorio sin su compañía, había estado a su lado todo este tiempo y por lo tanto Kenneth no había experimentado la soledad del lugar. ¿Dónde demonios podía estar ocultándose el cabrón de Craig?

-Tal vez está teniendo uno de esos días.- respondió Stan como si eso fuera muy común y…. después de todo era muy común en este lugar.

-¿Uno de esos días?- Kenny ahora si estaba preocupado por el azabache.

-Sí,- dijo Stan irguiéndose para sentarse de la manera correcta.- esos días donde él se encierra en su habitación.- _pero toque la puerta de su cuarto y ni siquiera escuche a alguien moverse o respirar….- _No sale ni para comer ni para ir con la psicóloga. La primera vez que hizo eso pensamos que se había escapado porque no se escuchaba nada del otro lado de la puerta, era como si estuviera muerto por un día.

Eso lo explicaba todo… o casi todo. ¿Por qué le daban estos "ataques" a Craig? Kenny quería saber la razón por la que Craig decidía encerrarse un día completo en su habitación y pasar hambre. El conocía a Tucker y él no era una persona impulsiva como para hacer eso sin razón. Debió haber escuchado algo, tenido una conversación o visto algo que le haya traído malos recuerdos como para encerrarse de esa manera. _En verdad que eres un egoísta _pensó con una sonrisa el rubio _encerrarte sin importar lo preocupado que me dejaras._

-¿Por qué hace esto?- Kenny ya no estaba animado, lucía bastante vacío.

-No lo sé.- la respuesta fue más rápida de lo que el rubio esperaba.- No es el único que se encierra en su cuarto de vez en cuando, pero es el único que ni siquiera sale para venir por su comida. Por ejemplo, Kyle hoy también está teniendo uno de esos días y por eso ya se ha encerrado con su plato de comida.

-¿Incluso tú has tenido esos días?- a Kenny le recorrió una onda eléctrica por la columna ante la idea de que él, tarde o temprano, tendría uno de esos días. O más bien, le preocupaba que vida habían llevado antes estos chicos para tener "esos días".

-Si.- respondió secamente.- Todos aquí los tenemos. Antes yo me encerraba todo el día en mi habitación, solo salía por comida y para ver a la psicóloga. Digamos que dure así hasta que llego Kyle, ese chico en parte me salvo la vida.- Stan tenía la voz casi rota, sus ojos estaban por llenarse de lágrimas y aun así, aun así el chico sonreía.

_Todos aquí tienen una historia _Kenny quedó boquiabierto y tuvo miedo de seguir preguntándole a Stan, no quería hacer llorar a un chico tan bueno como él. Pero no hizo falta que Kenny preguntara para que Stan siguiera hablando…

-Él era un chico tan frágil y…- Stan comenzó a llorar y a reír al mismo tiempo.- bueno, lo sigue siendo pero…. Ahora es diferente, el ahora en verdad se esfuerza por hallar el control sobre sí mismo y salir adelante, en verdad se esfuerza.- Stan tragó saliva y miro al techo.- Por eso cuando llego comencé a cambiar. Él estaba peor que yo y aun así, el seguía intentando. Ya no quería quedarme estancado, quería salir de mi dolor y ayudar a Kyle a salir del propio porque, él no puede salir por su cuenta. ¿Entiendes?- Stan volteo a ver a Kenny, seguía llorando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo?- No me importa si yo no salgo nunca o si nunca me siento bien del todo, no me importa mientras sepa que Kyle está allá afuera teniendo una vida feliz. Yo estaré bien si sé que él lo está.- Stan le sonrió al suelo.- Yo estoy aquí por haber sido un gran idiota que no quería admitirse que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal…Pero Kyle,- lanzó una diminuta sonrisa al techo.- Kyle está aquí por culpa de una persona como yo. Por culpa de un idiota que no vio el daño que hacía. Por eso, el me motivo a seguir adelante. Si la victima puede salir adelante también el culpable puede.

Stan se echó a llorar sin mirar a Kenny y el chico le rodeo los hombros con sus brazos. Stan apoyo sus codos en la mesa y tiro su rostro en sus manos para llorar sin miedo a ser visto o escuchado por los demás. Ver así a Stan le dolió a Kenny como una aguda punzada en el pecho y en la garganta pero, esto era necesario para que Stan se liberara de esas pesas que lo estaban ahogando desde que llego aquí. Llorar no es de maricas, llorar es de valientes y Stan Marsh es un valiente.

-Yo no quería, Kenny… No quería.- lloriqueo un par de veces.- No quería….- Kenny apretó a tan contra él y dejo que el azabache de ojos azules mojara su camiseta blanca con sus lágrimas.

-Te creo, Stan, te creo.- dijo sin mirarlo. No iba a romper a llorar en este momento. Iba a ser fuerte, iba a ser fuerte por Stan.

-Yo…Yo no quería escucharla pero, la amaba.- Stan encajo sus uñas en la camiseta de Kenny.- No quería hacerlo, en verdad no quería hacerlo. Yo…- Stan respiro hondo y abrió los ojos como plato.- ¡Yo solo quería que ella no dejara de amarme!

Kenny rodeo la espalda de Stan con su brazo y lo restregó más contra su pecho. Le dolía ver a Stan así, era como verse a sí mismo llorando. Stan no era un culpable, él también era una víctima solo que no lo sabía.

-Shh.- susurro Kenny mientras Stan gemía entre lágrimas.- Yo estoy aquí, no te dejare solo nunca. Nunca-

Stan asintió con fuerza y siguió llorando pero en silencio. Stan había sido fuerte por Kyle, era su turno de ser el débil. Era su turno de llorar, era su turno de quejarse, su turno de ser consolado y su turno de ser amado.

Mientras tanto, desde la entrada del comedor, otro azabache similar al que lloraba en el pecho de Kenny también lloraba en silencio. No se había dado cuenta cuando comenzó a llorar, pero cuando llevo sus manos a sus mejillas y las sintió húmedas se dio cuenta, estaba llorando…. Estaba llorando y todo por culpa del pendejo de Kenny. Todavía que había salido de su habitación cuando se sentía de la mierda porque había recordado uno de esos días de "trabajo" y solo había salido porque creía que, si se encontraba con Kenny todo estaría mejor de alguna manera.

-Solo fui un idiota.- se gruño a su mismo mientras las lágrimas creían.- Un gran idiota por dejarme sentir así….

**Bueno, primero: perdón por tardarme en actualizar, es que tuve un bloqueo de escritor y agh! Finalmente logre superarlo. Espero que me perdonen TTwTT yo los quiero, okno._. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :3 Todavía no saquen conclusiones sobre Craig;D**


	11. Chapter 11

-Solo fui un idiota.- se gruño a su mismo mientras las lágrimas creían.- Un gran idiota por dejarme sentir así….

Craig se echó a correr por el pasillo deseando que nadie lo viera, porque si alguien notaba que estaba corriendo a su habitación con lágrimas resbalando de sus mejillas, su nuevo deseo sería estar muerto. Quería que todo mundo se fuera al infierno. Que todos se jodieran. Quería que todos se murieran…. Porque, tal vez así podrían sentirse igual de desdichados de lo que ya se sentía Tucker en estos momentos.

Cerró de golpe su puerta y el único que escucho el eco del golpe fue Kyle quien estaba en su cuarto jugando con la comida y forzándose a comerla. Ese chico tenía la vida bastante jodida…. Craig no podía contarle al pelirrojo lo cerca que había visto a Stan y al pendejo de Kenny durante el almuerzo, eso lo destrozaría. Kyle era frágil y cualquier noticia que pudiera malinterpretarse bastaba para romper su estado mental. Pero, ¿acaso él no era igual? Craig también era frágil, ¡¿Por qué nadie podía verlo!? ¡Él quería ayuda! ¡Él quería un abrazo! ¡Él también quería llorar y ser abrazado como Kenny abrazo a Stan! ¡Ese era su lugar, no el de Stan!

-Ese es mi lugar…-murmuro para sí mismo.

No se había puesto a llorar porque pensara que Kenny quisiera más a Stan que a él, Craig bien sabía lo clavado que Kenny estaba con su actitud indiferente pero…. El ver a Stan de esa manera, siendo ayudado por quien se suponía lo ayudaría a él. Solo molesto mucho a Craig. Era un gran idiota por sentirse tan enojado y triste por una tontería como esa, no significaba nada y el bien lo sabía. Kenny no tenía ningún interés amoroso en Stan, lo sabía muy bien. Pero aun así…. Aun así dolía que Kenny estuviera abrazando a Stan y no a él. Kenny era de Craig, era su propiedad y debe consolarlo primero a él antes de ir abrazando a todo mundo.

Había llorado porque, este era uno de esos endemoniados días donde deseaba estar muerto y había visto algo que, de haber estado normal, solo le habría calado un poco. En esos momentos él era débil y por eso se encerraba. Nadie debía conocer a ese Craig Tucker porque…. La última persona que conoció a ese Craig Tucker lo traiciono y manipulo de las peores maneras. Y no era cualquier persona, esa persona había sido su madre.

¿En quién puedes confiar cuando tu propia madre te ha traicionado?

Odiaba a todos aquí porque todos le recordaban a él. No… No odiaba a nadie de este lugar. Craig odia a una sola persona.

-Me odio a mí mismo.

Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos y eso solo lo molestaba más. Craig Tucker no llora, Craig Tucker no llora, Craig Tucker no llora….

-¡CRAIG TUCKER NO LLORA!- gritó a todo pulmón y al darse cuenta de que grito llevo sus manos a su boca y cayó de rodillas.

El detestaba llorar, estaba harto de llorar porque eso hacía su antiguo yo, el yo que el tanto se esforzaba por eliminar. Se odiaba. Se odiaba en todos los sentidos. Él era horrible. Él era repugnante. _¿Cómo puede alguien quererme cuando ni yo me quiero? _Todo era una mierda, él era una mierda. Él era horrible. No merecía vivir después de lo que había hecho. ¿A cuántos hombres había metido a la cárcel por orden de su madre? Había hecho todo por ella y ella no hizo nada por él. Ella hizo todo para que la odiara y aun así, Craig la sigue amando.

En verdad que todo era un infierno para él. ¿Cómo podía creer en Dios cuando había tenido que soportar todo eso? Era estúpido que alguien en el reformatorio creyera en Dios… A excepción de Kenny. Kenny era diferente. Kenny era muy diferente de Craig y por eso Craig lo quería. Quería a Kenny porque así podía querer a lo más lejano de él mismo. Kenny era diferente a los demás. Ese rubio aún era blanco y puro. Craig había deducido que a pesar de que fuera un gran pervertido, el aún conservaba su virginidad. Esa era la primera cosa que lo separaba de él. En segunda, Kenny tenía las manos limpias de sangre, eso lo separaba de absolutamente todos los del reformatorio. Y en tercera, Kenny aun creía en un nuevo mañana, él estaba lleno de esperanzas mientras que todos los demás yacían en la desesperación.

_Kenny no vino al reformatorio porque se lo merecía, vino porque era la luz que todos necesitábamos._

¿Cómo Craig pudo notar esto en el chico? Que era diferente a él. Sencillo, por la manera en la que sonreía y se comportaba. Esa fue la primera señal. Él tenía una razón para salir. Por eso Craig decidido investigar más a fondo que lo trajo aquí.

Prostitución, posesión/consumo de drogas e intento de asesinato.

Tal vez lo primero era lo más cercano a Craig, pero había una gran línea que los diferenciaba. Kenny no vendía su cuerpo. Él no se prostituía en sí. Kenny no dejaba que lo tocaran, Kenny era el que tocaba. En cambio, Craig ya no tenía nada de pureza desde que era un niño. Tal vez por eso le gusta tanto estar cerca de Kenny…

_Me hace sentir puro por unos momentos._

La segunda razón, bueno, el asociar a Craig y Kenny por consumir drogas sería como relacionar a dos niños solo porque comen caramelos. Por eso ese cargo no afecto no lo absoluto a Craig. Solo hizo que Kenny pareciera más divertido e interesante.

El tercer cargo, esa fue la razón por la que decidido acercarse. Aun pudiendo terminar con la vida de alguien, Kenny decidido no hacerlo a diferencia de los demás y de el mismo. Kenny tomo la decisión correcto, Kenny no se equivocó. Kenny fue el único en este lugar que no se equivocó….

Todos aquí no eran más que asesinos.

Tweek mató a varias personas en un banco

Henrietta asesino a su propio padre

Stan asesino al padre de su novia

Kyle a un compañero de su escuela

¿Y él? Craig rio un poco. Él era el peor de todos. No podía mirarse las manos sin pensar en toda la sangre que estaba marcada en ella, sangre que él había corrido porque ella se lo pidió. _Si mamá lo pide, no puede ser nada malo. _Todo era culpa de ella. Ella era la culpable de todo. La odiaba. La odiaba. La odiaba. La odiaba. La amaba. En verdad la amaba. La amaba como no tenía idea. Aunque su madre le haya abandonado en el tribunal, aunque ella ni siquiera miro a su propio hijo cuando este gritaba por ayuda, que confesara, que lo salvara….Ella solo lo ignoro. Ni siquiera lo miro con misericordia o con culpa en los ojos. Ni si quiera lo miro. Solo se levantó, estiro su cuello para levantar su orgullo, miro al juez, luego miro a Craig sin emoción alguna en su rostro y se marchó en silencio.

_Dejándome solo_

_Abandonándome_

_Abandonándome después de todo lo que hice, de todo lo que hice por ella_

Sus propias lágrimas parecían estar cortándolo en este momento. Ya no sabía la razón por la que estaba llorando, solo sabía que quería que todo terminara. Que todo llegara a su fin. Dejar de sentirse así. Quería sentirse bien por primera vez en la vida, dejar de tener el peso de la culpa sobre su corazón y poder sonreír de verdadera felicidad. Tanto llevaba sin sonreír porque era feliz que había olvidado como hacerlo. Craig quería mandar todo a la mierda porque creía que de esa manera todo terminaría y si todo terminaba, el sería feliz. Quería… Quería…. Craig quería que Kenny lo abrazara como abrazaba a Stan.

Solo quería ser eso.

No quería ser fuerte, estaba harto de ser valiente.

Todas sus memorias dejarían de asecharlo cuando pudiera soltarlas sobre alguien más, todos sus pecados se desvanecerían si los confesaba y, toda tristeza terminaría si podía apoyarse en alguien para librarse de ella. No se podía apoyar en Henrietta, esa chica estaba más sumergida que nada en su propio vacío y necesitaba ayuda urgentemente. Craig le tenía lastima a Henrietta pero no se acercaba porque sería como acercarse a su reflejo. Henrietta tuvo el valor de hacer algo que el no pudo, matar a su propio padre, quien le causaba todo mal. Craig no pudo hacerlo. El jamás pudo lastimar a su madre. No quería acercarse a alguien que solo le recordaría su falta de valentía. Craig era una persona egoísta porque era la única manera en la que él aprendió a subsistir en este mundo que lo traiciono desde que nació.

No podía apoyarse en Tweek, aunque el rubio se lo negara, Craig sabía que muy pronto el adicto a la cafeína se marcharía a una institución donde tratarían más a fondo su adicción. Tweek se marchaba. El sería feliz mientras que Craig estaría encerrado un buen tiempo. _Tweek… Tú me recuerdas a mí por una sencilla razón: Tu desesperación y dependencia a algo. _Él dependía de la droga, Craig dependía de su madre.

No podía apoyarse en Stanley, el chico le recordaba mucho a el mismo. Demasiado. No solo porque su aspecto físico fuera parecido, sino porque Stan había matado por el amor de una mujer al igual que Craig. Ambos habían sido manipulados, ambos habían caído en la trampa para después ser traicionados por esa mujer. A Stan le puso el cuerno mientras que el chico hacía el trabajo sucio, a Craig lo traiciono cuando podía salvarlo en el juicio.

No podía apoyarse en Kyle. Kyle era débil. Kyle estaba lastimado. A Craig le daba miedo acercarse porque, él también había pasado por lo que paso Kyle. Le daba lastima el pelirrojo, el en verdad entendía lo que el pobre judío estaba sintiendo, el asco que sentía al mirarse desnudo en un espejo y el miedo de que todo se volviera a repetir. Craig odiaba el contacto físico porque le temía. Nadie volvería a tocarlo, nadie volvería a abusar de él y sobre todo… Craig no permitiría que nadie volviera a tocarlo como todos esos hombres mayores. Nadie lo tocaría. Ni si quiera porque su madre se lo pidiera. Nunca, nunca, nunca nadie volvería a poner sus arrugadas manos encima de él.

Solo había alguien en quien apoyarse….

-Kenny.

El chico tenía sus traumas de la infancia como todos en este lugar, pero, esos traumas le permitirían entender al azabache como nadie más. Su alegre actitud hacía que Craig comenzara a recordar como sonreír, la existencia de Kenny le recordaba a Craig que era vivir. Craig quería estar con Kenny porque, solo de esa manera podía recordar ese sentimiento de "completa felicidad". Solo a lado de Kenny, Craig sabía que podría encontrar esa felicidad de nuevo. Quería que Kenny lo abrazara, que Kenny llorara a su lado, y sobre todo, que Kenny no lo amara para después traicionarlo.

Quería que Kenny lo quisiera.

Solo así…Solo de esa manera…. Si eso sucediera, Craig podría ser feliz de nuevo.

-Te odio.- dijo entre dientes, sus lágrimas aún caían sobre sus mejillas y eran tan gruesas que al estrellarse contra el suelo dejaban una gran mancha.- Te odio, te odio, te odio. ¡En verdad te odio Kenneth McCormick! ¡Nunca había odiado tanto a alguien! ¡Nunca! ¡Eres al primero que odio! Al. Pri-me-ro.- cerró sus ojos con fuerza.- Te odio….- los brazos de Craig temblaron y se dejó caer contra el suelo.- Deberías morir…- soltó sin muchas fuerzas, era casi un susurro.- Te odio.- repitió y se hizo un ovillo, estaba en una posición fetal y muy infantil para su edad pero… le daba igual.- Te odio Kenny, en verdad te odio.

Cerró los ojos y dejo que sus lágrimas siguieran brotando.

Solo se había sentido así por una persona antes, no por su madre porque el amor que él tenía a ella era enfermizo y le perjudicaba. Solo se había sentido así por una persona antes. Una niña. Una niña que siempre lograba consolarlo cuando llegaba en las noches después de un trabajo que en verdad aborrecía, esa niña que siempre cuidaba de sus heridas provocadas por mamá y esa niña que hacía que Craig pudiera sonreír. Si ella sonreía, Craig también podría sonreír. Esa niña era su fuerza para levantarse. La odiaba por eso. Esa niña que siempre lloraba cuando mamá le gritaba, esa niña que fue más fuerte que el al no dejarse manipular por su mamá, esa niña que siempre trato de salvarlo… Hasta esa noche donde todo cambio.

_Mañana deshazte de ella, Craig._

_Craig ya no podía más. Ya no podía. ¡Ya no!_

_Comenzó a llorar sin límites, no se contuvo ni un poco porque ya no podía contenerse, gemía, gritaba, se sacudía y lloraba como si fuera un bebe. ¡Quería que esos recuerdos murieran! ¡Que desaparecieran de su mente! ¡No quería verlos! ¡NO QUERÍA! ¡NO QUERÍA VER LA NOCHE EN LA QUE PERDIÓ A RUBY, NO QUERÍA!_

_Hizo todo esto hasta que perdió sus fuerzas, grito, pateo, araño a la nada y lloro hasta que sus lágrimas se terminaron. El ya no podía soportar esto… Ya no podía…. Cerro sus ojos y dejo que la última gota cayera hasta que tocara el suelo, estaba recostado y tan cansado que estaba a punto de dormirse. Sentía su garganta seca y débil. Él se sentía seco y débil. _

_Lo siento Ruby…_

_Perdóname, por favor_

Kenny estaba caminando por el pasillo, había creído que escucho a alguien gritar como si no pudiera más. Un grito desesperado. Debía ser su imaginación, era lo más probable. Si alguien estuviera gritando habría hombres en bata blanca corriendo para ayudarlo. Como hicieron con Stan.

Después de que el joven de ojos zafiro hubiera llorado y gritado sobre el pecho de Kenny, dos ayudantes se aparecieron junto a la psicóloga y apartaron con cuidado a Stan de él. Le preguntaron qué sucedió y Kenny les contó. Era mejor mantener la calma para que no lo culparan de haber molestado o torturado a Stan para que se pusiera de esa manera. Después de todo, por más estúpido o alocado que sonara, Kenny sentía que había ayudado a Stan de alguna forma. El joven se había liberado, había soltado algo que tenía guardado desde que la tragedia sucedió y no podía soportarlo más. Kenny no podría disminuir el sufrimiento de Stan, pero podría ayudarle a pasar por este lo más rápido posible.

La psicóloga le pidió a Kenny que se marchara en lo que calmaban a Stan y el rubio acepto sin decir nada, solo se levantó, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y se marchó. No había caso en sonreírle o dedicarle una mirada de apoyo a Stan, ahora el pobre chico se estaba agarrando de los cabellos repitiendo: "Yo la amaba, yo la amaba, todo lo que hice fue por amor."

_En verdad que la tal Wendy es una perra_

_No me vendría mal un cigarrillo _se dijo al marcharse del comedor. Los pasillos estaban un poco oscuros, pero Kenny ya se había acostumbrado a este lugar. Él se adaptaba fácilmente, era una de sus ventajas o virtudes. _Espero no adaptarme a un día sin Craig…_

Eso era lo que menos quería, volver a vivir si la presencia de Craig, esa presencia que disfruta joderlo de todas las maneras posibles y siempre anda caminando como si fuera el rey del mundo. Tucker era un gran imbécil. Kenny siempre sonreía cuando pensaba en eso. ¿Qué le vio a Tucker? El aún se lo pregunta todos los días, a pesar de que pueda sentirlo, Kenny no sabe exactamente cuál es el encanto que tiene Tucker sobre él y no está seguro si quiere averiguarlo. Tal vez el no saberlo es lo que lo hace tan mágico.

"_¿Vas a aceptar una respuesta sin explicación? No seas mediocre, McCormick"._

_Si, si soy mediocre cuando se trata de ti._

En verdad prefería ser una persona mediocre, una persona inepta, alguien con un coeficiente intelectual bajo pero, podría soportar todo eso con tal de seguir sintiéndose de esa manera a lado de Tucker. Tucker era quien lo volvía mediocre. Por Craig Kenny podría ser la persona más mediocre del mundo.

Sonrió por lo bajo.

-¡Hey! ¡Tu! ¡McCormick!

Kenny se volteó para ver quien le estaba hablando, era Henrietta.

La chica traía unos pantalones grises, una sudadera negra y el cabello estaba lacio porque estaba mojado. Tenía una mano en el bolsillo de la sudadera y en la otra sostenía una especie de cuaderno que estaba en una bolsa de plástico. Venía corriendo hacía Kenny (si a eso se le puede llamar correr). Era raro verla con el rostro tan colorido, debía ser gracias a la ducha que se había echado antes de ir a comer.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó una vez que la chica estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para entablar una conversación.

-La psicóloga me pidió que te entregara esto.- le extendió el cuaderno que estaba dentro de una bolsa de plástico. Kenny dudo en tomarlo.

-¿Qué es?

Henrietta le dedico una mirada asesina y después sonrió. Nunca pensó que podía ser tan vivaz.

-Un cuaderno, estúpido.

-Bueno, ¿para qué es el cuaderno, cabeza de alga?- preguntó Kenny con una sonrisita traviesa y ella volvió a mirarlo con enojo.

-Es un diario.- respondió y Kenny tomo el cuaderno.- Todos tenemos uno. Tienes que escribir exactamente lo que te sucedió antes de llegar aquí, ah, y descuida, la psicóloga no lo leerá al menos que no quieras. Para eso es el candado y la llave de ahí.- Henrietta señalo las cosas dentro de la bolsa de plástico.- Si, sé que suena patético pero, según ella nos ayudara a quitarnos un peso de encima y bla bla, rollos sentimentales y conformistas. Pero bueno, también se supone que puedes pedirle el diario cada vez que quieras escribir algo en él y ella no lo leerá al menos que tú quieras.

-Entonces, ¿me lo llevo ahorita para escribir las razones por las que estoy aquí?- preguntó Kenny inspeccionando el cuaderno.

-Y lo que sentiste, ¿qué acaso estas sordo o solo eres idiota?

_Con cada palabra que dices te pareces más a Craig._

Kenny miro fijamente a Henrietta para que se callara, en verdad él no sabía que la chica podía llegar a ser tan… ¿viva? Todo este tiempo ella había parecido una chica muerta que, el verla actuar aunque se de manera agresiva, como una adolescente era todo un caso.

-Te trato así porque has comenzado a caerme bien.- dijo Henrietta sin mirarlo.- Aparte, es cansado no hacer absolutamente nada de vez en cuando. No es muy divertido quedarte seria por mucho tiempo.

-Supongo…- A Kenny le incomodaba hablar con la chica después del poema que había leído, solo tenía ganas de mirarle las muñecas y preguntarle directamente por qué esa era su única salvación. Pero de pronto, mientras Kenny observaba a la chica, esta sonrió.

No le sonrió a él, le sonrió al techo. Pero, una sonrisa era una sonrisa. Y las sonrisas son valiosas, en especial si son parte de una chica como Henrietta que siempre vivió dentro de un infierno. El verla sonreír así, uno nunca pensaría por todo lo que ha pasado, el tener que ver como su propio papá mataba a su mamá a golpes y luego se desquitaba con ella. El no tener otra salida más que tener que asesinar con tus propias manos a tus papás…. La Henrietta de ahora parecía no estar relacionada con esa Henrietta.

-Así que,- ella volteó a verlo. Ya no parecía un fantasma, era una chica de verdad.- tú también leíste mi poema, ¿no?

Kenny abrió los ojos impactados. ¿Cómo ella podía saber eso? Era imposible.

-Craig no es el único aquí que sabe usar el cerebro. Desde un inicio supe que el encontró mi poema, si no, él hubiera tratado de detenerme al hacer esto.- Henrietta se subió la manga de su brazo derecho mostrándole a Kenny cortadas que iban desde la muñeca hasta el codo. ¡Esto está muy mal! Kenny no podía más. ¿Qué demonios sucedía?- Si el confía en ti, significa que yo también puedo hacerlo.

-Henrietta,- Kenny la tomó de los hombros, no le importaba si ella confiaba o no, esa no era la salida y estaba mal. Si le contaban todo a la psicóloga, tal vez ella entendería y Henrietta tendría que dejar de hacer esto.- No tienes por qué hacerte esto. Podemos…

-¿Contarle a la psicóloga?- Henrietta sonrió burlonamente.- Si he estado aquí tanto tiempo es porque así lo he decidido. Cortarme es lo que hace que no me dejen ir.- Henrietta tenía lágrimas en los ojos y aun así sonreía. Si es horrible ver a alguien llorar o ver a alguien sonreír forzosamente, Henrietta estaba haciendo ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.- Me corto porque es la única manera en la que puedo quedarme porque haya afuera no tengo nada, absolutamente nada.

_Por eso Henrietta también me recuerda a mí mismo, ella tampoco tiene nada allá afuera, ella tampoco tiene una razón por la cual salir. No tenemos familia. Ambos estamos solos en el mundo._

**Oh si, la inspiración regreso a mí. Ahora sí, tratare de mantener este fic lo más actualizado posible. Espero que les haya gustado, y aunque parezca que ya saben todo sobre el pasado de los demás, todavía falta aclararlos y mucho. Gracias por sus reviews~**

**P.D. Anden, dejen mas reviews son bonitos y si los dejan les regalare un panda.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Diario de Kenneth McCormick**

_No sé exactamente cuándo comenzó todo, parece que no hay un inicio para esto pero da igual. Puede que deba empezar…. ¿Sabes algo? No hay un "debo", es mi maldito diario y puedo escribir como se me dé la jodida gana. Puedo usar cuantas maldiciones quiera, incluso puedo dibujar caritas __. _

_Para mí todo empezó desde que era un niño, mis padres siempre han sido unos alcohólicos fracasados en la vida. Con eso se da a entender que tuvimos una vida bastante jodida desde que nacimos. Ellos nunca estuvieron con nosotros, tal vez mi mamá estuvo más tiempo a nuestro lado que papá. Al menos conozco a mi mamá mientras que a mi papá lo desconozco, él siempre se la pasaba en el bar con sus amigos o logrando que lo despidieran de algún empleo. Aunque esto signifique no hubiera nacido, siempre me pregunto porque mi madre se casó con un tipo tan inútil como él. Pero, ¿acaso ella no es también una inútil? Como madre solo ha servido para mi hermanita menor y eso que a medias. _

_Bueno, ellos a partes de ser alcohólicos, drogadictos, flojos, irresponsables y buenos para nada, siempre se desquitaban con nosotros. Conmigo y Kevin, nunca hemos dejado que le pongan un dedo encima a Karen aunque eso signifique nosotros carguemos con sus golpes. Tal vez ese es mi primer trauma o no, no sé si fue que siempre estuve desatendido o que cuando me atendían eran solo para insultarme y golpearme. _

_Muchas veces quise que se murieran, pero muchas veces también les dije que los quería. Es divertido la manera en la que mi familia esta jodida pero aun nos queremos. Yo, sinceramente no sé si quiero a mis padres o no._

_Bueno, de esa manera crecí. Y no, nunca nadie en la escuela, ningún maestro o "amigo" puso atención a lo que sucedía en la casa de los McCormick. Siempre ignoraban eso. Era como si no pasara. Llegaba con moretones, había días que faltaba a la escuela por palizas y aun así, seguí siendo ignorando por los que se suponían debían ayudarme. Estoy llorando. Extrañaba llorar así. Lloro para soltar todo. Siempre fui ignorado en pocas palabras, por eso no tenía amigos y de vez en cuando los brabucones se metían conmigo. Con el tiempo perdí las ganas de socializar, ya ni siquiera trataba de meterme en las conversaciones donde sabía podía destacar o prestaba atención a aquellos que trataban de acercarse. Solo me importaba Karen, me sigue importando pero ya no es la única._

_Karen, hablare de ella porque puede que haya sido la persona más influyente en toda mi vida. La quiero mucho, más que eso, la amo en verdad. Podría decirse que es el sol de mi vida. Ella nació cuando yo tenía seis años, de eso me acuerdo muy bien. Yo siempre cuide a mi mamá durante el embarazo, le arrebataba los cigarrillos o se los mojaba con mi jugo, ella se enojaba al inicio pero al ver mi cara de reproche se aguantaba. También con la cerveza, se la tiraba aunque después tuviera que limpiar la mancha. Era bastante divertido pero no iba a dejar que mi mamá jodiera la vida de mi hermanito o hermanita. Sabía que ellos no cuidarían bien de él o ella, así que decidí que lo/la cuidaría yo._

_Ella nació y yo me quede a dormir en el hospital cuando eso pasó. Mi papá tenía que trabajar porque de suerte había logrado mantenerse en su trabajo y yo tome su lugar al acompañar a mi mamá. Kevin me regaño por faltar a la escuela, pero sabía que mis intenciones eran buenas así que dejo que me quedara, él se encargó de decirles a los profesores que había enfermado para que no me contaran las faltas. _

_Al inicio mi mamá se comportó muy maternal con Karen, la amamantaba y cuidaba. No dejaba que papá entrara a verla si venía borracho o estaba fumando, y por unos días, puede decirse que meses, todo en mi casa fue tranquilidad. Karen era eso, Karen era la paz en mi casa. _

_Pero, luego mi mamá regreso al trabajo y comenzó a descuidarla. Yo que pensaba que mi mamá al menos podría mantenerse al tanto de Karen y ser una buena mamá… Aprendí que nunca podría esperar nada de ellos._

_Yo me puse a cuidar a Karen, Kevin y yo nos turnábamos los días para faltar a la escuela y estar al tanto de ella. Con el dinero que le robábamos a nuestros compañeros le comprábamos leche a Karen y un poco de comida para bebé. Así fue hasta que Karen cumplió un año y pudimos llevarla a una guardería, le suplicamos a la señora que nos cobrara la mitad. Ella accedió al ver que eran dos niños pequeños los que llevaban a su hermanita menor. Esta vez no tuvimos que robar dinero, mamá era la que nos daba el dinero para que le pagáramos a la señora._

_Cada vez que mis padres se peleaban, hacían que Karen llorara y como mi hermano comenzaba a entrar a la pubertad, el único que podía permanecer a su lado era yo. Ella era tan débil, no podía dejarla sola. Yo no era el más fuerte y mucho menos el más valiente, pero aun así, desde que nació y desde que vi lo pequeña que era, quise permanecer a su lado para protegerla como el hermano mayor que soy._

_Ambos crecimos pero nunca deje de cuidarla porque ella siempre será pequeña para mí. Es raro como de repente me pongo muy gay al escribir, creo que el leer manga ya me está afectando un poco. Yo cuando hablo no soy tan profundo pero cuando escribo, de repente me quiero creer poeta y hasta yo mismo me siento un idiota al hacerlo. Solo no me queda. Soy yo, Kenny. El chico rubio sin preocupaciones. Debería de dejar de escribir todo lo que pienso pero, es mi diario así que da igual. No es como si alguien fuera a leer esto._

_Lo que pasó antes de que llegara a este lugar, (no diré mierda de lugar porque no lo siento tan malo, me encantaría si el dejar a Karen sola no me estuviera comiendo por dentro) fue que, el cumpleaños decimo de Karen se avecinaba. No tenía dinero para algo lindo y mamá apenas se estaba concentrando en comprarle una tarta para celebrar. Quería darle algo lindo que la animara. Que la animara en verdad. Pero, no tenía dinero y mi única opción no era la mejor, pero era la única y… si todo era por Karen valdría la pena. Ya lo había hecho antes cuando mis papás estaban desempleados y necesitábamos comida, sé que Kevin también lo hacía antes, en esos tiempos en el que yo todavía era muy chico para entender bien que era la sexualidad. Así que, Kevin tuvo suerte de no acabar como yo. Sé que él también se prostituía de la misma manera que yo pero nunca se atreverá a admitirlo… Jajaja, ese es mi hermano Kevin._

_Bueno, yo decidí seguir los pasos de Kevin aunque a diferencia de él, no fui igual de discreto. Supongo que fue por las drogas que consumí antes pero… No hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo así que supongo que debería de dejar de sentirme tan mal y avergonzado respecto a lo que sucedió. Me pelee con mi papá por alguna razón estúpida, ya ni la recuerdo, solo recuerdo que nos estábamos gritando en la cocina. Me tome la libertad de pelearme con mi papá sin contenerme porque Karen se estaba quedando con una amiga, así que no tenía razón para portarme como un pendejo sumiso frente a él. El me provoco. Mi mamá llego y se unió a los gritos. Pero al menos ella no se unió a la pelea que vino después. Nos empezamos a golpear, aunque claro, él siempre ha sido más fuerte que yo y por eso no pude quitármelo de encima cuando me tumbo. Ni mi mamá pudo empujarlo. Pero cuando logro calmarlo, ella me abofeteo y me llamo una vergüenza de hijo. Los odiaba. En verdad, en verdad los odiaba. Quería matarlos pero no podía hacerlo. Los odiaba. Odiaba. Me odiaba. Quería terminar con este odio y tome un poco de droga que tenía guardada._

_Solo estaba harto y ya no podía pensar. Me aleje de la realidad, jaja, era justo lo que quería. Soy un estúpido al sonreír por estas cosas…._

_Fui al colegio todavía drogado, realmente no pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo. Todos me vieron llegar con ojos rojos, ojeras y con paso torpe. Y, ¡sorpresa! ¡A nadie le importo un carajo! :D Me reí en la cara de todos. Era divertido. Digo, ¿a quién no le divierte ser ignorado por absolutamente todos cuando te estas destruyendo? Pero la diversión apenas comenzaba, el profesor que venía jodiendome todo el año, literalmente, todo el maldito año, decidió joderme más ese día. Me empezó a humillar frente a mis compañeros por las respuestas del examen que nos acababa de hacer, ¿Qué quería que respondiera? ¡Estaba drogado! Él lo había notado y por eso decidido hacernos ese examen sorpresa…. En verdad debe ser cogido por el culo. Me dan ganas de darle un buen golpe, y bueno, al menos cumplí ese deseo en ese momento._

_Me pare de mi escritorio, comencé a reírme como demente y le grite algún insulto que no recuerdo con claridad. Me ordeno que fuera a la oficina del director, que haría que me expulsaran por venir drogado a la escuela y no podía permitirme eso, si me expulsaban perdería el año y eso pondría triste a Karen. ¡Y en su cumpleaños! Gracias al efecto de la droga corrí hacía él y le plante un buen puñetazo que hizo que todos quedaran boquiabiertos. El trato de devolverme el golpe pero se acobardo cuando saque mi navaja y lo apunte. Aproveche ese miedo para aprisionarlo, rodee su cuello con mi brazo y presione la navaja contra su garganta. En eso llegaron los demás maestros acompañados de los policías…._

_No tuve más opción que huir. _

_Corrí y corrí. Perdí la conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, como estar borracho y tener lagunas sobre lo que hiciste. Eso me sigue sucediendo. No recuerdo nada de lo que hice, esa es una parte de mis tormentos nocturnos. Solo recupero mis memorias cuando ya estaba inhalando un poco de cocaína y tenía a un viejo hombre frente a mí. Durante ese hueco negro solo recuerdo haber pensado: "Pronto será el cumpleaños de Karen." Y con ese pensamiento, llevo la polla de ese hombre a mi boca. _

_Fue en ese momento cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y– _

-¿Con que ya te dieron tu diario?

La voz era burlona, fácil de reconocer a distancia. No hizo falta que Kenny volteara a ver quién estaba bajo el umbral de su puerta para sonreír. Craig Tucker le estaba haciendo una visita cuando se suponía estaría encerrado en su cuarto todo el día, aparte, ya casi era hora de que se fueran a dormir y cerraran sus cuartos con seguro para que ninguno escapara. ¿Qué era lo que Tucker podría querer en estos momentos? Le daba igual a Kenny, no se quejaría en ningún momento por la presencia del azabache.

Craig se adentró en la habitación de Kenny con pasó decidido y orgullosa, algo que no era sorpresa por parte de Tucker.

-Seeep.- Kenny se levantó del suelo y cerró su diario en un solo movimiento.

-No me sorprenda que te hayas puesto a escribir apenas te lo dieron.- Craig se sentó en la cama de Kenny sin preguntarle.- Eso es bastante gay si me lo preguntas.

-No te pregunte nada.

Craig le levanto el dedo como respuesta al rubio y se recostó sobre su cama mientras se metía una goma de mascar en la boca.

-¡Oye!- exclamó Kenny apoyando sus brazos sobre la cama.- ¡Dame un poco! Hace mucho que no compro chicles.

-En verdad que todavía eres un niño inmaduro.- dijo Craig girando los ojos ignorando por completo la petición del rubio.

-Si tú lo dices…

Craig hizo una mueca con la boca antes de que Kenny se lanzara sobre él y comenzara a hacer un berrinche porque no le daba un poco de goma de mascar. Kenny estaba haciendo una voz infantil que, en otra persona, hubiera provocado que Craig se enfureciera y golpeara, pero en este caso, le causaba risa como Kenny fingía ser un niño chiquito.

-¡Andaleee-eee-ee!

Kenny había comenzado a emplear su verdadera fuerza al jalonear a Craig por lo que esto se estaba volviendo verdaderamente molesto para el azabache. Kenny lo llevaba arriba y abajo, estrellándolo contra la cama una y otra vez. Eso hizo que Craig le diera un fuerte empujón a Kenny en el pecho que casi lo tiraba de la cama.

-En verdad que eres irritante.- dijo levantándose y llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Gracias.- sonrió Kenny como si fuera una caricatura.

-No era un cumplido…- Craig se apoyó contra la pared.

-Calla que yo no soy el que necesita salir del reformatorio para darse una buena paja.- gruño Kenny.

Eso hizo que al azabache se le subieran absolutamente todos los colores al rostro. Estaba rojo cual tomate. Fue como cuando juegas con el mazo en la feria para probar tu fuerza, porque, prácticamente el ver como se coloraba Tucker de manera tan repentina fue como escuchar la gran campanada de que has llegado al máximo. Kenny se había vuelto el maestro en joder a Tucker y eso era todo un orgullo para el rubio.

-¡Eres un grandísimo hijo de puta!- exclama Tucker escupiendo el chicle.- ¡Si te mostré ese lugar no era para que anduvieras diciendo que me voy a masturbar ahí todo el tiempo!

-¡Ja!- exclamó Kenny señalándolo.- ¡No lo has negado!- ahora Craig si estaba completamente rojo de pies a cabeza.- ¡Si te vas a masturbar ahí!- exclamó Kenny en un canturreo.

Craig no pudo soportarlo más y de repente, un gran puño se estrelló contra la mejilla derecha de Kenny. No hace falta decir que ese golpe basto para derrumbar a Kenny pero no para quitarle esa sonrisilla del rostro. ¡En verdad que estaba molestando a Tucker esa sonrisilla!

-¡No me importa lo que tu creas!- rugió

Kenny solo empezó a reírse. Esto estaba llevando a su máximo al joven, no creía poder aguantar más estar al lado de McCormick sin darle una buena paliza, era como si el rubio le estuviera pidiendo a gritos que le diera otro golpe. Craig en verdad quería hacer puré esa hermosita carita que Kenneth tenía. En verdad le irritaba lo hermosa que era esa cara, tanto le irritaba que quería llenarla de golpes.

-Si no te importara no estarías molesto.- rio. Craig gruño.- Deja de hacerte el cínico, Tucker.

-No me hago el cínico, puedes pensar lo que se te dé la gana.- Craig volvió a introducir más goma de mascar a su boca y luego le sonrió con malicia a Kenny.- Pero ni de coña te doy un poco de mi goma de mascar.

-Eres. Un. Gran.- Kenny tomó aire antes de decir las siguientes palabras:- ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Kenny se abalanzo sobre el azabache en un intento de arrebatarle la goma de mascar que tenía entre manos y ambos comenzaron a forcejear. Era la primera pelea que tenían y era solo por un pedazo de chicle…. Kenny no podía imaginarse en cuantas peleas se meterían si se casaban… Kenny rio ante la idea y luego se detuvo en seco. ¿¡Casarse?! ¡Eso era imposible! ¡¿Por qué coño había pensado en eso?! _¡Demonios! _Ahora el que se estaba colorando era él. Tenía a Tucker justo debajo de él, tenía el cabello todo alborotado porque había logrado quitarle su gorrito y le estaba mirando con molestia. ¡Y justo había pensado en que sucedería si se casaba con Tucker! ¡Agh! En verdad que Kenny tenía muy mala suerte…

-¿Qué te sucede, McCormick?- pregunto con brusquedad.

Eso no hizo más que colorar a Kenny más. Sus mejillas, su nariz e incluso su frente estaban de un color rojo claro. _¡Vete al carajo, Tucker! ¡Todo es tu culpa! _¿Por qué tenía que preguntarle eso? Era como si estuviera invitando al rubio a tocarlo y eso en verdad que era una tortura para un adicto a la pornografía como Kenny. ¿Hacía cuanto el mismo no se había dado una paja? Sorprendentemente, desde que llego a este lugar. ¿Y ahora tenía a Tucker debajo de el con pensamientos matrimoniales después de haber tocado el tema de las pajas? Esto, queridos amigos, se llama: mala suerte.

-¡Nada!- exclamó lanzándose hacia atrás para librar a Tucker. Este lo miró curioso.

-¿Qué no quieres un poco de chicle?- invitó. Su voz y movimientos eran tentadores, quería atraer a Kenny para seguir peleando porque, pelear con el rubio era realmente divertido.

Kenny solo se puso más rojo. No podía estar pasándole esto en verdad… Se puso con las piernas cruzadas y con sus brazos estirados cubrió en parte su entrepierna, pero cuando Tucker le pregunto eso de aquella manera… ¡Agh! Tuvo que tomar su almohada y ponerla en su regazo para que Craig no notara lo que le estaba sucediendo a Kenny. Kenny no podía estar sintiéndose más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba, nunca había estado en una situación tan vergonzosa y ¡menos con un hombre! ¡Coño! Si Craig lo descubría todo se iría a la mierda…

-N-no.

-Pfft.- Para suerte del rubio, Craig era un vale-madres de lo peor y no pondría mucho interés en esa actitud tan extraña.- Como quieras.

Kenny siguió apretando la almohada contra su regazo, tenía que calmarse y no entrar en pánico o Tucker notaría la reacción. ¡Demonios! Todo esto por culpa del azabache, en verdad que Kenny era el único que podía encontrarle el encanto a este saco de huesos.

-Oye,- llamó Tucker sin mirarle, estaba sentad con una rodillas flexionada y ahí apoyaba su brazo.- ¿Tu todavía eres virgen, no?

_¡Carajo, Tucker! En verdad que el disfruta joderme incluso si no se da cuenta._

-Jeje.- rio entre dientes tratando aparentar que no estaba para nada excitado y que esa pregunta no lo excitaba más. Esas eran patrañas.- Desgraciadamente, sí.

Craig bajo la mirada. Ahora el extraño era Craig y no el. ¡Bravo! Tenía que poner un poco de interés en Tucker y eso que le estaba comenzado a costar hablar.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó sin dejar de sonreír con gotas de sudor en todo su rostro.- ¿Todavía eres virgen?

Kenny se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso apenas vio la reacción por parte de Craig. Este hizo una mueca con los labios, con sus puños apretó parte de sus jeans, todo su cuerpo se tensó y de sus ojos se asomaron lágrimas. _Oh, diablos… _Kenny ya no estaba para nada excitado, la había cagado y lo sabía. La había cagado con Craig y no había manera de enmendar su error, el azabache estaba a punto de llorar, en verdad, no era ninguna exageración o dramatización, en verdad Craig estaba a punto de llorar. Kenny era un pendejo. Uno muy, muy grande. Nunca había visto a Craig así, tal vez lo más cercano a esta nueva "actitud" había sido cuando pregunto por sus hermanos. Craig se puso rojo, pero no de la ira o de la negación. Craig se puso rojo porque iba a llorar.

-No.

**Wuahahaha, aquí les dejare el capítulo y sufrirán. SUFRIRAAAAN. Okno._. Muchas gracias a todos los seguidores y más a los que dejan review. Me ha pegado la inspiración y no me separare del ordenador hasta que se me acabe :I Airgatou minna :3**


	13. Chapter 13

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._

_MIERDA._

-Estem… Craig, yo…- Kenny trataba de consolar a Craig quien batallaba por llorar pero no había nada que Kenny pudiera hacer. Nada. Él no podía devolverle esa inocencia a Craig.

-No.- le cortó el azabache cuando Kenny trato de abrazarlo.

_¿Qué no querías que te abrazara?_

Craig hizo un: tsk. En verdad que el mismo contradecía sus deseos con sus acciones, él quería que Kenny lo abrazara pero no iba a dejar que lo hiciera. Estaría dejando que Kenny entrara a esa parte sensible que el mismo quería asesinar. Si asesinaba esa parte, todos los recuerdos dolorosos se desvanecerían y con ellos, el mismo sufrimiento que ataba a Craig a este lugar. Quería que Kenny lo abrazara pero no iba a dejar que lo hiciera. Eran SUS problemas y no quería involucrar a nadie más. Él era demasiado complicado como para que alguien lo soportara y además, detestaba hacer que las demás personas pasaron por esas incomodas situaciones donde no saben que decir para hacerle sentir mejor. Podría llorarle y contarle todo a Kenny pero eso, eso solo haría que Kenny no supiera que decir ni cómo reaccionar. Craig no quería que Kenny pasara por eso, no por el momento…

-La verdad da igual. No puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo.- No había emociones en esa voz, era como si Craig se estuviera drenando para librarse de todo y eso solo empeoraría todo. Craig no podría ignorar por mucho tiempo eso que lo estaba lastimando.

-Craig…

-Ya casi es hora de que cierren nuestros cuartos.- se levantó sin mirarlo, sus ojos parecían cuencas vacías y lucía tan ligero como un fantasma. Craig solo le había preguntado a Kenny porque quería confirmar sus sospechas pero… había ignorado por completo lo que vendría después.- Mejor me voy yendo.

Sin aliento, Kenny solo pudo estirar su mano en vano mientras Tucker se marchaba como si estuviera dentro de un trance. La puerta pareció cerrarse sola. Había arruinado todo con Craig…. _Pero al menos no noto tu erección _dijo una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza y Kenneth la mando a callar al instante. Era cierto pero no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas. Craig debió de pasar cosas terribles en esos momentos o fue que alguien abuso de él durante su infancia. Kenny en verdad no tenía idea de lo que pasó pero, no hacía falta profundizar más para saber que había algo detrás de una simple perdida de virginidad.

A Craig Tucker le arrebataron su inocencia.

Al día siguiente, Kenny le entrego su diario a la psicóloga diciéndole que quería que todo lo que había escrito en su interior fuera parte de su privacidad y que de favor, no leyera nada en su interior. Ella acepto con una sonrisa y empezaron a sesión.

Tocaron el tema sobre como el maestro siempre humillaba a Kenny y lo había llevado al límite pero en verdad, Kenny había estado muy ausente en toda la sesión. No podía sacarse de la mente como se había puesto ayer Craig, la manera en la que se marchó Y la razón por la cual se marchó. Le preocupaba mucho Craig y no sabía cómo acercarse a ayudarlo, tenía que averiguar como hacerlo porque Craig nunca correría a sus brazos. Era demasiado orgulloso como para hacer ese tipo de cosas. Craig era del tipo de personas que quiere ser buscadas y forzadas a ser ayudadas.

-Eso es todo por hoy, Kenny.- soltó la psicóloga haciendo que Kenny volviera al mundo real.

-Ehm, si.

El rubio se levantó y vio de reojo como la psicóloga guardaba los diarios en un mueble y luego lo cerraba con llave. En verdad que ella ponía empeño en esas pequeñas cosas que eran muy importantes para sus pacientes, era una buena psicóloga después de todo. Tenía que serlo para poder aguantar tanta mierda.

-Asegúrate de no tener la mente en otra parte la próxima vez, Kenneth.- dijo antes de que Kenny se marchara.- No te preocupes por Stanley.- Sonrió ladeando la cabeza.- Aunque no lo creas, le ayudaste bastante al escucharlo de esa manera.

Él solo asintió y se marchó en silencio.

_Con que fui de utilidad, ¿eh? _Ahora vagaba en los pasillos esperando encontrarse con alguien y que ese alguien fuera Craig para poder disculparse. _Me alegra. Espero algún día ser también de utilidad para Craig._

En verdad quería ayudar a Craig, ya había varias veces que presenciaba cosas raras en el azabache, su comportamiento cambiaba drásticamente. Si, Craig era bastante frío, distante e indiferente pero, a veces actuaba diferente. Dejaba de ser ese cabrón que disfruta del sufrimiento ajeno. Ya no era el cruel Tucker con el que Kenny se divertía, dejaba ese lado atrás y se volvía nada más que un muñeco. Frío y distante incluso consigo mismo. Kenny en verdad quería que Craig dejara de tener esos momentos pero sabía lo difícil que sería lograrlo. Ni siquiera Craig tenía la confianza suficiente en él para contarle… Okey, eso era deprimente. Kenny ya le había contado en parte las razones por las que estaba aquí y Craig evitaba el tema a toda costa.

Ahora Kenny ya había superado su pequeña etapa de "adolescente enamorada" y sus sentimientos de alguna manera habían dejado de ser tan superficiales. Ahora a Kenny le importaba más el bienestar de Tucker que el propio. No importaba si Craig nunca correspondía sus sentimientos, el en verdad sería completamente feliz si permanecía a lado del chico. Había algo en este chico de comportamiento tosco e infantil que tranquilizaba a Kenny. Más que eso, Craig era ese algo que lo hacía feliz. Craig lo hacía feliz y punto.

De pronto unas manos cubrieron los ojos de Kenny, el rubio sonrió sin pensarlo y se detuvo. Escuchaba una respiración detrás suyo.

-¿Quién será?

Nadie respondió.

-Pff.- Kenny reconocería unas manos tan frías en cualquier lado.- Este tipo de cosas son muy femeninas para ti, ¿no crees?- Kenny rio un poco y siguió sin obtener respuesta. Esto comenzaba a ser molesto.- Quítate antes de que te golpee, Tucker.

-¿¡Que?!- chillo alguien y le destapo los ojos dando pasos torpes atrás.- ¡No quiero que me golpees!

_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esas manos no eran de Craig?! ¡Demonios, soy un gran idiota!_

Kenny se giró sobre sus pies, de nuevo había dado la imagen de que era el abusivo del reformatorio y eso ya le estaba causando bastantes problemas. Aparte, el mismo se estaba comenzado a sentir avergonzado de sí mismo al dar esa idea.

-¡¿Kyle!?

De todas las personas en este jodido reformatorio, no esperaba que la que estuviera detrás de él fuera el pelirrojo, incluso esperaba ver a Henrietta pero no al judío pecoso.

Kyle tenía una camiseta de manga larga y miraba a Kenny como si este fuera alguien intimidante y el solo una pequeña ratita insignificante. Temblaba demasiado y sus ojos brillaban, sin mencionar que hacía sonidos extraños para mantener el control y no ponerse a llorar. Sus cabellos eran rizados y caían sobre su frente dándole un aspecto más infantil. Kyle era una cabeza más pequeña que Kenny así que, si, se veía bastante infantil para el rubio.

-Estem…- el pelirrojo jugaba con sus pies, moviéndolos de un lado a otro y sin atreverse a mirar a Kenny a los ojos.- Gracias por haber ayudado a Stan ayer….

Kenny ahora si estaba perplejo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque…- sonrió.- Stan y yo nos contamos todo. Él es mi mejor amigo.

Kenny quedó sorprendido porque nunca creyó que Kyle se acercara a decirle este tipo de cosas, ni si quiera se esperaba que Kyle se acercara. No sabía que responderle al pelirrojo.

-Bueno, estem… Eso era todo, gracias por ayudar a Stan cuando yo no pude.

El pelirrojo estaba colorado de pies a cabeza y se giró en un solo movimiento para marcharse con pasos toscos. Parecía un robot por la manera en la que volvía sus brazos. Kenny no pudo evitar sonreír, lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado al pequeño de Kyle, le hizo olvidar o temerle a la socialización.

_Stan tenía razón, el en verdad se esfuerza._

Kenny siguió su camino al igual que Kyle. Quería encontrarse con Tucker. Quería estar junto a Craig y disfrutarlo, estaba harto de cagarla cada vez que el azabache demostraba cierto interés en él. Quería ayudar a Craig pero no sabía cómo empezar. Craig es del tipo de personas que hará todo lo posible por evitar temas que no son del todo agradables o donde tenga que esforzarse para algo. No porque sean holgazanes, solo porque están hartos de pisar las mismas heridas y no hallar una manera de curadas. Aunque a Kenny le encantara lo cabeza dura que fuera Craig, a veces eso le complicaba mucho las cosas al rubio para saber exactamente lo que pasaba dentro de Craig.

Quería decirle a Craig lo que sentía, ahora era completamente seguro que Kenny estaba clavado en él. Estaba enamorado. Quería decirle a Craig todo esto pero, en verdad le temía al rechazo del azabache y que esta confesión solo perjudicara más a Craig. Kenny haría todo por no lastimar a Craig aunque eso significase lastimarse a sí mismo.

Llegó a la azotea, no había ruido. Sonrió. Lo más seguro era que Tucker estuviera ahí y él ni si quiera había traído comida para él… En verdad que estaba comenzado a fallarle a su azabache más preciado. ¿Y así quería que Tucker correspondiera sus sentimientos?... Kenny ni siquiera tenía por seguro si quería que Tucker correspondiera sus sentimientos. Ni si quiera sabía si de esa manera podría entablar una relación con Tucker… Lo peor de todo era eso, Kenny ni si quiera estaba seguro si quería tener algo con Tucker. Kenny se maldijo a sí mismo. No sabía si quería que Tucker correspondiera sus sentimientos o si quería tener un noviazgo con el muchacho. ¿Qué pasaría si así era?

_Solo le complicaría más la vida._

Apretó los dientes. Al parecer, Craig no es el único que se odia a si mismo.

_Le complicaría la vida como a todo mundo…_

¡Bravo! Ahora quería llorar. En vez de ayudar a Craig el mismo le estaba pidiendo ayuda a gritos al azabache…. _En verdad que soy un egoísta de lo peor. _Gruño y le dieron ganas de que alguien lo golpeara para distraerlo de su dolor emocional, quería el dolor físico para que el dolor emocional se cubriera con este. Se odiaba. ¿Sería por eso que Tucker le agradaba tanto? Craig era lo opuesto a él y por eso lo quería.

Apoyo su frente contra la pared. Ya no quería salir. Quería quedarse ahí. Estar solo para que así pudiera sumergirse en sus pensamientos, una tortura que solo un masoquista como Kenny podía disfrutar. Estar en la duda era peor que saber que estabas equivocado.

De pronto escucho un ligero "click", el peso donde se recargaba casi se separa de él y una luz le atravesó los aprpados.

-¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

Era Craig.

_Mierda, mi nueva palabra favorita_

-¿Por qué no pasas? Digo, no es que se aguafiestas o algo similar pero, no le veo la diversión a quedarse pegado a una puerta.- confesó Craig y Kenny rio entre dientes. El azabache lo miro extrañado.

-Es que olvide tus fresas.- dijo riendo.

Craig apenas sonrió, aún seguía estando un poco vacío, estaba recuperándose de algo. Craig estaba un poco deprimido en opinión de Kenny y por eso el rubio sabía que tenía que esforzarse por ser más alegre. Sus problemas podían esperar. No importaba que el al recargarse de esa manera frente a la puerta, deseando su muerte en sus más oscuros pensamientos, estuviera pidiendo ayuda. Craig la necesitaba también y Craig era su prioridad. Craig era su prioridad como antes lo fue Karen.

-Pensé que estaría solo todo el día así que yo traje mis propias fresas.- explico señalando el platón que colgaba en el borde del techo.- No me gusta depender de nadie.

Kenny sonrió y se levantó. Todo ese tiempo había tenido la cabeza gacha y, aunque el tratara de evitarlo, durante un par de segundos (por arte de magia fueron largos) Kenny le vio directamente la entrepierna a Craig y recordó el incidente del día anterior al ver que algo no cuadraba, había algo más. No pudo evitar reír. Estalló en carcajadas.

¿Ahora porque carajos se reía McCormick? Parecía un retrasado mental al reírse sin razón alguna, él ni siquiera se había esforzado por ser gracioso y sabía que lo que dijo no debió causar gracia. Kenny era cada vez más estúpido e impredecible de lo que se imaginaba. _Tal vez tiene retraso mental después de todo._

Kenny seguía riéndose en cara del azabache y este se comenzaba a molestar. No le enfadaba que Kenny se riera en su cara sin razón, le molestaba que no fuera una risa normal, era una desenfrenada.

-¿Vas a pasar o no?- preguntó.

-¿También te masturbas en la azotea? ¡Ay, Tucker! ¡Me saliste más precoz de lo que creía!- Kenny literalmente estaba llorando de la risa y señalaba la entrepierna de Tucker.

-¿Qué?- Craig miro hacía donde Kenny señalaba, lo considero un pervertido antes de mirar y estaba punto de golpearlo cuando de reojo notó de lo que se reía Kenny. Tenía la cremallera abierta.

Los colores se le prendieron al notarlo, Kenny solo aumentó en carcajadas porque ver a Tucker así simplemente no tenía precio. ¡NO TENÍA PRECIO! Kenneth sentía que iba a morir asfixiado de tanto reír. Aunque en verdad le pareció un poco sexy ver los boxers de Red Racer de Tucker, lo encontró mucho más cómico. Era reír o tener otra erección frente a Tucker. Reírse era la mejor opción, le devolvía todas esas humillaciones a Tucker, lo disfrutaba y no tenía razones para avergonzarse.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta, McCormick!- rugió golpeándolo en la cabeza.- ¡¿Tu que carajos hacías mirando ahí, eh?!- Craig tomó de la camiseta a Kenny y lo jaló hacía el. Aunque Craig estuviera a punto de golpearlo, Kenny seguía riéndose y no paraba de sentirse afortunado. Primero le veía la entrepierna a Tucker semidesnuda y ahora Tucker lo había jalado muy cerca de su rostro que casi podían rozarse sus labios.- Deja de reírte.- gruño.

-Ya, ya.- dijo Kenny limpiándose las lagrimitas. Miro a Craig a los ojos, estaba furioso y Kenny supo lo que debía hacer y decir a continuación. Debía ser coqueto y meloso.- ¿Quieres besarme para romper la tensión?

Ahora sí, McCormick había cruzado el límite. Craig fingió calmarse al soltar la camiseta de Kenny, pero eso no era más que una trampa para confundir al rubio y sin previo aviso, le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna ocasionando que Kenny se doblara de manera tan repentina que golpeo a Tucker en el pecho con su cabeza. La cara de Kenny justo cuando el azabache del dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna no tuvo precio, fue como si le hubiera obligado a beber un vaso entero de jugo de limón y sus ojos se irritaron tanto que parecían de juguete. ¡Casi se salían de su lugar!

Ahora quien reía a carcajadas era el indiferente azabache.

Lo único que hizo que Kenny soportara tan horrible dolor fueron las carcajadas de Craig. Aunque Kenny estuviera deseando morir para no tener que soportar ese dolor, aunque hubiera matado a Craig en el instante en que su rodilla se estrelló contra sus pelotas, a Kenny le agradaba el saber que al menos le alegraba un poco la vida al azabache.

No le importaba llorar, no tenía otra opción porque las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, sus rodillas no pudieron soportar el dolor y lo dejaron caer al suelo en posición fetal. En verdad que lucía miserable pero no importaba, el dolor era algo que debía considerarse inhumano. Patearle las bolas a alguien debería considerarse un delito internacional con pena de muerte.

-¿Sigues con las ganas de besarme, McCormick?- se burló Craig disfrutando cada instante del sufrimiento del chico.

Kenny asintió. No tenía fuerzas para hablar pero si para molestar a Craig.

-Al menos…- tragó saliva. Su voz era como la de alguien con catarro.- yo no traigo la cremallera baja.- rio.

¡¿Cómo era posible que fuera capaz de reírse en esos momentos donde se supone debería estar retorciéndose en su dolor?! Kenneth McCormick era un verdadero idiota. Eso fastidiaba mucho a Craig, tanto que le daban ganas de jalarle el cabello para escucharlo gritar y calmar sus deseos de escucharlo gemir. Los maullidos que hacía en este momento eran similares a los gemidos y por eso Craig sonreía cada vez que escuchaba uno.

_¿Qué? _Se preguntó a si mismo _¿En serio me estoy imaginando a McCormick en la misma posición pero desnudo? Ahora, oficialmente, necesito ayuda profesional._

-Ya, admito que me pase al haberte jalado de la camiseta.- admitió Craig sin arrepentimiento y siguió comiendo fresas.

-¿Nada respecto al rodillazo?- inquirió Kenny. Sabía que Craig era de los que no admitían sus errores.- Todavía no siento mis pelotas y tal vez quede estéril.

-Créeme, le hice un favor al mundo.

Kenny le lanzo una fresa a Tucker por ese comentario, aparte de que él le había provocado un dolor infernal y no se había disculpado, ahora estaba insultándolo de nuevo. _Sigo sin saber porque carajos sigo sintiendo esto por ti. _

Los dos chicos estaban al borde de la azotea, Kenny estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas extendidas porque de otra manera su entrepierna le dolía. Mientras tanto, una pierna de Craig colgaba como adorno de navidad y la otra estaba flexionada. El tarro de fresas estaba entre los dos y más de la mitad ya habían sido devoradas, no comidas, _devoradas _por Craig Tucker. Kenny sabía que nunca podría olvidar este día, en definitiva se había ganado el título de, "El día en el que el chico que me gusta casi me deja estéril". Iba a ponerlo en su diario como su encuentro más romántico hasta el momento.

-Ya.- dijo Craig poniendo sus manos en seña de paz.- Como recompensa por haber sobrevivido a un dolor tan brutal y seguir a mi lado, jugaremos uno de tus jueguitos gays que tanto te gustan, ¿vale?

Kenny miro de pies a cabeza a Craig con desaprobación. No era tan fácil olvidar que alguien te acababa de patear las bolas y te las pateo tan fuerte que sentiste como te llegaron hasta la garganta y casi se te salen por la boca. Pero… la idea sonaba bastante tentadora.

-Eso no me devolverá mi fertilidad pero esta bien.- Craig rio complacido.

-El que seas marica tiene sus ventajas.- apuntó.- Ahora, ¿verdad o verdad?

-¿Qué no se supone que es verdad o reto?

-Tanto tú como yo sabemos que este juego solo se basara en verdades.

-Vale, elijo verdad.

Kenny decidido no darle más rodeos al tema de que sus bolas casi habían sido extirpadas de una sola patada porque Craig estaba sonriendo. Realmente estaba sonriendo. No era una sonrisa de "me siento bien" o una sonrisa tierna, era una sonrisa divertida. Craig Tucker se estaba divirtiendo a su lado.

-¿Por qué estas traumado con la idea de que me masturbo?

Era una buena pregunta, Craig si sabe cómo hundir a las personas en estos juegos.

_Porque simplemente me prende esa idea_

_Porque quiero saber qué piensas al hacerlo_

_Porque me _gustas_ y al ser un pervertido me gusta la idea de que te masturbas mientras dices mi nombre_

Mmm, ¿cuál elegir? En verdad era una decisión muy difícil.

-Oye, yo no soy el que está en un lugar apartado y _casualmente _tenía la cremallera abajo, pero.- añadió Kenny al sentir la mirada de odio por parte de Tucker.- se me hace divertida la idea de que alguien tan vale-madres como tú haga estas cosas.

Craig no se molestó en añadir ningún comentario, el bien sabía que cualquier cosa que digiera Kenny podría usarla en su contra. – Vas tú.

¿Qué podría preguntarle a Tucker? ¡Ya lo tenía! Quería hundirlo como él había intentado hundirlo. Le haría una pregunta que no podría esquivar y que al responderla se le vendría encima toda la humillación que había intentado ocultar previamente cada vez que Kenny sacaba el tema de que Tucker se la jalaba.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te masturbaste?

Ahora sí, el rostro de Craig reflejaba auténtica sorpresa.

-Eres un hijo de puta, McCormick.- dijo entre dientes.

-Ya, se más original ¿no? Me está cansando el "hijo de puta, McCormick."- Ahora Kenny entendía porque Tucker lo insultaba todo el tiempo, ¡es jodidamente divertido si tú eres el jodedor!

-Pues cánsate todo lo que quieras.- Craig no quiso seguir discutiendo lo mismo y se puso a pensar en que responderle a McCormick. Se la había puesto difícil. _Eres un gran hijo de puta._- Aunque no me creas, McCormick, no me la jalo desde hace un mes. ¿Contento?

-Si.- asintió con dulzura.

No tenía precio por lo que estaba haciendo pasar a Craig, este había tenido que tragarse todo su orgullo previo para responderle la pregunta a Kenny.

-Ya, voy yo.- dijo cambiando de posición. Ahora su espalda daba contra la nada. Craig miro de reojo a Kenny y suspiro, _no puedo creer que te voy a perdonar la pregunta que me acabas de hacer para ayudarte._- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?- Kenny lo miro curioso, no había entendido la pregunta.- ¡Ah! Me refiero a que, agh, cosas sentimentales y toda esa mierda, ya sabes, la que se supone deberías contarle a la psicóloga.

-¿Cuál es la pregunta? No puedo responder sin pregunta exacta, eso sería trampa.

Kenny quería ponérsela más difícil a Craig, él en verdad estaba poniendo interés en el bienestar de Kenny y él quería confirmar que no se lo estaba imaginando.

-¡Agh! ¡Serás estúpido, McCormick!- apenas separo los labios al decir esto y tenía las mejillas rojas.- ¿Por qué… ¡Agh! ¿Por qué te trajeron aquí?

Ahí estaba. A Craig realmente le importaba Kenny, él no quería saber por qué Kenny había venido al reformatorio solo por autosatisfacción, quería saberlo porque…

-Te preguntó porque quiero que lo sueltes.- dijo al ver que Kenny estaba perplejo.- No es bueno que te guardes cosas, suéltalas de vez en cuando.

-¿Y eso no aplica también para ti?- Kenny no quería atacar a Tucker pero no pudo evitar hacerlo al sentirse invadido.

-Sí, pero es diferente.- Craig no estaba jugando, no hacía esto para molestar a Kenny. Craig hablaba enserio.- Tú no estás acostumbrado a esto. Yo estaré bien porque sí, porque así crecí y así soy. Tu no. ¿Entiendes? Yo puedo vivir con esto mientras que a ti te está matando el no sacarlo. Soy más reservado que tú, ninguno de los dos puede cambiar eso así que… ¿Vas responder mi pregunta o no?

_Ojala te cojan por el culo, Tucker _Maldijo Kenny, quería hablarlo pero… ¡Agh! Detestaba que Craig siempre tuviera la razón, él quería que Craig también confiara en él y esto no fuera solo de un lado. Kenny también quería ser importante para Craig.

-¿No se supone que "el súper detective" lo había averiguado ya?- Kenny ya ni sabía porque estaba tan molesto, pero sabía que no quería que Craig dejara de insistir en que el respondiera la pregunta.

Craig negó con la cabeza.- Quiero escucharlo de ti.- lo señalo con su barbilla.

Kenny apretó los labios y empezó.

-Vine aquí porque quería darle un regalo de cumpleaños a Karen. Quería dárselo con tantas ganas que perdí el control.- Kenny cerro los ojos. _No voy a llorar, no esta vez. _Y lloró. Kenny empezó a llorar y le contó todo a Craig.

Le contó todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Craig solo sonrió, había ayudado a Kenny y… se sentía _bien. _Hacía mucho que no se sentía así de bien, no era porque él estuviera bien, se sentía bien porque estaba ayudando a Kenny. Lo estaba dejando llorar, lo estaba dejando gritar y enojarse con él para soltar esa ira que venía almacenando hacía tiempo. Craig escucho cada palabra que salió de la boca del rubio, no dijo nada, no interrumpió, el solo escucho hasta que Kenny lo soltó todo. Ya no le quedaban lágrimas que llorar.

Justo cuando Kenny termino y recupero el aire, el azabache se inclinó para abrazarlo por los hombros. Esto era nuevo para Kenny, Tucker nunca lo había abrazado y creyó que nunca lo haría. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué sentía tan cálido su pecho? Tucker lo estaba abrazando, en verdad lo estaba abrazando. Era un abrazo caliente a pesar del que azabache tenía siempre las manos heladas, el abrazo era cariñoso a pesar de que Craig prefería no mostrar emoción alguna y, el abrazo era reconfortante aunque pareciera que Tucker no sabía cómo abrazar.

-¿Mejor?- le susurró.

-Mejor.

Y no mintió.

**Okey, perdón por hacerlo tan largo pero askdcsmfxs, debió de haberles gustado, ¿verdad? Por favor díganme que les gusto TTwTT Ya en el próximo capítulo será cuando saldrán del reformatorio y Kenny tendrá que cumplir con parte de su reto. En lo personal, me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo y espero que ustedes también :D**

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por seguir mi fanfic hasta este punto :3 **

**P.D. A mí me dolió escribir el rodillazo en las bolas que Craig le dio a Kenny.**


	14. Chapter 14

-¡¿Todos ya tienen su pulsera asegurada?!- preguntó la psicóloga a los cuatro vientos.

Puede que fuera un grupo de solo seis personas pero ella no quería arriesgarse a que alguno de ellos no trajera su pulsera de seguridad y pudiera escaparse. Eran pocas las posibilidades considerando el grupo que tenía pero, no podía correr ningún riesgo a perder a uno de los chicos. Irían a un centro comercial que estaba cerca del reformatorio, tenía un pequeño Circus Park del cual la mitad de los juegos no funcionaba, un par de tiendas que podrían interesarle a los chicos y sobre todo, un área de comida para que los chicos pudieran tener el lujo de comer lo que querían. Estas salidas no estaban en el programa original pero la psicóloga lucho para que dejaran salir a sus chicos de vez en cuando.

Todos los chicos estaban formados en una fila de dos, Tweek estaba a lado de Henrietta, Stan a lado de Kyle y Kenny se encontraba hasta el final junto a Craig. Kenny se estaba riendo porque, después de que Kenny se hubiera desahogado con Craig, este quiso seguir con la sesión de preguntas para distraerse.

_-Kenny necesita distracción.- hizo un puchero como un bebé y Craig acepto a regañadietas, pero se arrepintió al instante cuando vio la mirada pervertida de Kenny.- Dime, ¿Quién o qué es la cosa más vergonzosa que has tenido en mente para masturbarte?_

_Kenny era todo un pervertido. Craig gruño, le dio un golpe en el estómago y después de una lucha interna donde tuvo que tragarse su orgullo una vez más, respondió._

_-Barbra Streisand._

Kenny seguía riéndose en su cara.

-¡Nunca! ¡Nunca!- exclamó señalándolo.- ¡Nunca conocí a alguien que llegara a considerarla sexy o incluso bonita!

Craig permanecía de brazos cruzados intentando ignorar las burlas de McCormick y solo podía preguntarse: "¿Cuándo fue que deje que los papeles de voltearan?" Se suponía que era el que debía estar burlándose de McCormick y no viceversa. Si Craig antes no creía en el karma por toda la mierda que le había pasado, ahora creía en el gracias a que todas las burlas que le hizo a Kenny el mismo se las estaba devolviendo.

-Cállate.- dijo sin voltear a verlo.- Al menos yo no me tiro al suelo a llorar como un bebe.

-¡Mis bolas todavía me duelen!-gritó.

Pero hubo algo que Kenny olvido, que estaban acompañados de todos los chicos del reformatorio, junto a la psicóloga, dos policías y el chofer de la furgoneta blanca que los llevaría al centro comercial. Ahora los ojos de cada una de las personas a su alrededor estaban posados sobre Kenny con la expresión de "¿Qué carajos?". Ahora sí, Kenny se había humillado oficialmente frente a todos y sin ayuda del estoico de Tucker.

Kenny se puso rojo de la vergüenza, quería que la tierra se lo tragara y no lo dejara ver la luz del día de nuevo.

-Mátame…- susurro.

Nadie hablaba, todos estaban mirando a Kenny. La psicóloga estaba aterrada y los policías no sabían cómo reaccionar. El único que tenía claro cómo se sentía era Craig, él era ahora quien estaba perdiendo el aliento en sus propias carcajadas. Le dolía tanto el estómago que sentía que se iba a orinar encima en cualquier momento.

-¡Esto si no tiene precio!- dijo abrazándose a si mismo e inclinándose para poder reír mejor.

En la furgoneta el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de las risas contenidas de Craig. Kenny estaba que sacaba humo de sus orejas y nadie se atrevía a hablar o decir algo después de lo que Kenny había gritado.

-Te odio.- le dijo Kenny a Craig con los brazos cruzados.

-Gracias, ¿no quieres gritárselo a todos los de la camioneta?

_Ahora sí, las cosas son como deben ser. _Pensó con una sonrisa de satisfacción Tucker mientras que a Kenny se le quemaba el rostro de la vergüenza. _Y todavía falta que cumplas tú castigo de la apuesta que hicimos. _Craig tenía algo muy bueno en mente.

Al llegar al centro comercial la psicóloga les dijo que podían ir a donde quisieran mientras que a las cuatro estuvieran en el área de comida para todos pedir algo de comer y que a las ocho se regresarían al reformatorio. Todos tenían que ser muy puntuales si querían que estas salidas siguieran existiendo para ellos.

Henrietta se metió a Hot Topic y no salió de ese lugar hasta las cuatro de la tarde.

Tweek se perdió en el centro comercial, entro en pánico y durante el resto del día un oficial tuvo que acompañarlo para que el chico se sintiera seguro.

Stan y Kyle estuvieron juntos todo el día. El azabache de ojos zafiro llevaba al pelirrojo a todos los lugares que quería sin quejarse, incluso Kyle le suplicaba que eligiera él un lugar pero Stan insistía que no había problema en acompañarlo todo el día.

Mientras que, Craig ni si quiera se molestó en preguntarle a Kenny a donde quería ir aunque fuera la primera salida del rubio. El azabache nada más comenzó a caminar a su gusto y Kenny le siguió sin que este se lo indicara o le hiciera una pregunta capciosa para que lo hiciera. Era casi obvio que pasarían todo el día juntos. Kenny se sonrojo. _Todo el día. _¡Agh! En verdad que Kenny sacaba su lado "adolescente enamorada" cada vez que estaba junto a Tucker y comenzaba a ser un poco irritante.

Al primer lugar al que Craig llevo a Kenny no fue una sorpresa, fue a una pequeña farmacia donde había una caja de cristal que contenía cajas de cigarrillos con un letrero en rojo que decía: SOLO PARA MAYORES DE EDAD. Craig no le dijo nada Kenny, solo se puso frente al mostrador, señalo los cigarrillos, sacó de los bolsillos una credencial, le dieron la caja de cigarros que el pidió y le entrego el dinero a la cajera. Ni siquiera pronuncio una palabra y su compra ya estaba hecha.

-¿Quieres ir a fumarte uno más tarde?- preguntó guardando la caja de cigarrillos en sus bolsillos.

-Una tarjeta de identificación falsa, las reconozco a distancia.- dijo Kenny tomando la tarjeta y Craig se la arrebato con una mueca.- Yo tenía una y debo de admitir que era mucho más creíble que esta.

-No lo digas tan cerca de la vieja.- susurro por lo bajo y Kenny volteo a ver a la señora mexicana que atendía la farmacia y los estaba mirando fijamente.- No quiero que grites lo de mi identificación falsa como gritaste hace rato sobre tus problemas.- Craig señalo con la mirada la entrepierna de Kenny.- personales.- termino con una sonrisa macabra.

-Vete a la mierda.- respondió Kenny empujando a Tucker.

Craig solo se rio y siguió caminando, Kenny volvió a seguirlo sin decir nada y antes de que pudiera preguntarle a donde iban o que planeaba hacer, ambos ya se hallaban en el interior de Circus Park comprando una tarjeta. Por alguna razón, Kenny sentía que el azabache nunca se había divertido de esta manera, ahora que lo pensaba, él siempre había estado solo. Puede que acompañara a Tweek a algunos lados pero no era lo mismo, a lado de Kenny podía hacer lo que quería porque eso también le gustaba a Kenny y… en verdad se estaba divirtiendo. Aunque la gente pensara que el significado de confianza era "contarse todo", el significado de confianza para Tucker era el poder sacar este lado con una persona. No tener que ser cínico, él podía sacar su lado divertido y disfrutar del tiempo con alguien si confiaba en esa persona. Craig confiaba en Kenny lo suficiente como para no tener que protegerse todo el tiempo, estar al lado de Kenny significaba estar desprotegido y eso le gustaba.

-¿Qué quieres jugar primero, McCormick?- preguntó una vez que cargo diez dólares a la tarjeta.

Que Craig le preguntara y tomara como preferencia la decisión de Kenny era un privilegio, el rubio decidido aprovecharlo.

-¿Qué te parece un hockey de hielo? Quiero recuperar el honor que perdí cuando me ganaste en basquetbol.

-¿Tenías honor?- rio Tucker.

Kenny frunció el ceño. _Todo vuelve a ser como antes y… realmente me gusta. _

Ambos chicos pasaron la tarjeta por el cobrador de la mesa de Hockey, tomaron los mazos y a Kenny fue el que te toco tomar el disco. _La suerte está conmigo _besó el disco y lo puso sobre la mesa preparando su primer tiro.

-Eso es repugnante, tío. Besar un disco de hockey, ¡vaya que estas desesperado!- exclamó Tucker parando sorprendentemente el tiro de Kenny.

-Oye, fuiste tú quien me rechazo en la azotea.

Kenny golpeo con más fuerza el disco y Craig hizo lo mismo, Kenny siempre que jugaba con su hermano ganaba y no planeaba perder contra Tucker. Dio su mejor tiro, era imposible que este lo frenara

-No me gustan los rubios.- respondió y frenó el disco para sorpresa de Kenny.

-¿Pero si las rubias que cantan como gallos?- preguntó refiriéndose a Barba Streisand y Craig como respuesta, le lanzó el disco tan fuerte que Kenny apenas pudo detenerlo.- De veras Tucker, yo que soy rubio con ojos azules y me rechazas. Soy el prototipo de chico perfecto.

-Para las chicas.- apuntó concentrándose en el juego.- Yo pienso que tu cabello es horrible.- sonrió con malicia y se inclinó para tener una mejor perspectiva de la mesa.- Pienso que tus ojos son corrientes, pienso que tu piel es asquerosa y que tu sonrisa es la cosa más repugnante que he visto en toda mi vida.

-Aww.- Kenny detuvo el disco aplastándolo con el mazo y puso sus manos en su pecho.- Nunca me habían dado piropos tan hermosos como los tuyos.

Craig rio y le mando un beso a Kenny. Puede que Kenny jamás lo admita pero, en verdad le emociono un poco que Craig le haya mandado un beso aero aunque fuera una broma, se le quedó viendo a Tucker después de eso y el chico consiguió lo que quería. Distrajo a Kenny el tiempo suficiente como para poder lanzar su mazo por toda la mesa y golpear el disco que estaba a milímetros de la portería de Kenny, metiendo así, el primer punto.

-Ser tan sentimental te llevara abajo.

El rubio gruño, saco el disco y noto que, ahora él tenía la ventaja pues no solo tenía dos mazos, sino que… ¡Tucker se había quedado sin mazo! Craig notó esto y frenéticamente miro a los lados buscando algo con que proteger su portería.

-Y ser un orgulloso será tu perdición.- sonrió Kenny y comenzó a atacar sin compasión a Tucker.

Al inicio Craig trato de detener el disco con sus manos pero era muy doloroso, el disco en verdad te golpeaba en el hueso y te dejaba roja la piel. Tenía que encontrar una manera de protegerse, Kenny ya había tomado la ventaja con cuatro puntos a su favor. No iba a dejar que Kenny ganara. No iba a perder contra un chico con cabello rubio oxidado.

-Eres un tramposo, McCormick.- gruño Tucker cuando este metió el quinto punto.

-No es trampa si ganas puntos.

Craig gruñó, Kenny no podía ganar, en definitiva, no podía ganar. Solo había una opción.

-Joder.- dijo y se quitó su chamarra de mala gana para extenderla por toda su portería.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso es trampa!- exclamó Kenny cuando el disco se paró por la chamarra de Craig y este se hizo con el disco.

-¡Ven y trata de detenerme!

-Si tú insistes…

Kenny soltó los dos mazos y corrió hacía el otro extremo de la mesa dispuesto a arrebatarle el disco y la chamarra.

_Justo como lo quería. Cayó en la trampa._

Craig reacciono rápido y se metió el disco dentro de los boxers.

-Qué asco, tío.

Craig rio triunfoso y forcejeo con Kenny un rato por el poder de la chamarra y lo empujó para después correr por el otro extremo de la mesa y llegar a la portería de Kenny. Una vez que ambos estaban del lado de su contrincante, Kenny se levantó y se dio cuenta lo que Craig estaba a punto de hacer.

-"No es trampa si ganas puntos"- dijo Craig imitando a Kenny y comenzó a meter el disco una y otra vez por la portería de Kenny, pasando así, por el sensor que marcaba los puntos.

-¡No! ¡Maldito traidor!

Kenny corrió hacia su portería pero fue demasiado tarde, el máximo de puntos para que el juego terminara era de siete y Craig ya había cumplido esa cantidad. Ahora sonaban las trompetas y una voz con acento canadiense dijo "Felicidades, has ganado". En el marcador de Kenny apareció en letras rojas la palabra "perdedor" y Craig festejaba su nueva victoria con solo ver el rostro incrédulo de Kenny. Se puso su chamarra con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Nunca podrás vencer al gran Craig Tucker.

-No porque es un tramposo sin dignidad.

Kenny metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y pateo la pata de la mesa con pocas fuerzas.

-Quiero matar zombies…- murmuró.

-¿Qué?

-Que quiero matar zombies, en eso ni tú me puedes vencer.- Kenny sonrió y Craig no dudó en aceptar el reto.

Y así pasaron parte de su día libre, jugando todos los juegos en Circus Park donde uno pudiera patearle el trasero al otro. En el juego de zombies, Kenny le ganó a Craig porque en media partida hizo traición y le disparo a Craig hasta matarlo. Craig no sabía que eso era posible pero, había pasado. Kenny celebró su victoria con un baile, recibió un golpe en el estómago y fue retado a unas carreras. En este caso, Kenny gano por muy poco y fue porque Craig se ponía nervioso y perdía la paciencia cada vez que chocaba. Como premio, Kenny le hizo jurar a Tucker que nunca iba a manejar.

Cuando se acabaron los diez dólares de Craig, ambos se escaparon al estacionamiento donde fumaron un cigarrillo. Kenny en verdad había comenzado a extrañar ese amargo sabor en la boca. Pero, parece que Craig en verdad extrañaba fumar pues se fumó tres cigarrillos en menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos. "Se te van a joder los pulmones" le había dicho Kenny y el solo le levantó el dedo.

Se adentraron al área de comida de la plaza cuando ya eran las cuatro después de haber charlado un poco y Kenneth ordeno un paquete de machos en Carl´s Junior: el paquete para niños pequeños "cool kidz". Craig en cambio había ordenado una orden de diez alitas en KFC junto a un gran refresco Coca-Cola.

-En verdad que eres la persona más madura…- comentó Craig al ver el tamaño del refresco de Kenny a comparación del suyo.

Kenny solo reía y estaba muy complacido con su paquete, se sentó con júbilo en una mesa que estaba a lado de la de Stan y Kyle y ansiosamente abrió su juguete, era Maxwell de Scribblenauts. Craig se sentó y miro el juguete de Kenny.

-Eso no puede considerarse un juguete.

El Maxwell estaba deforme, sus audífonos parecían dos tornillos clavados en su cabeza, tenía un jetpack en la espalda y para rellenar el espacio entre las piernas y el jetpack, había un cuadro amarillo que ni Craig ni Kenny supieron identificar. Hasta los colores de las piernas eran diferentes a los de la cara.

Kenny soltó el juguete después de examinarlo, hizo un sonido hueco y los chicos estallaron en risas.

-Amigo, te acaban de estafar.- comentó Craig colocando el letrero de KFC con el número 36. Les habían dado dos opciones: un juguete o un helado y era bastante lógico que quien salió ganando fue Kenneth.

-Ya lo note.- rio abriendo la caja de nuggets que le habían dado.- Mira esto.- saco su nugget en forma de estrella y Craig rio porque el tamaño era ridículamente pequeño para ser un nugget.

-Presta.- ordeno tomando el nugget y lo coloco en la estrellita que estaba en la caja.- Son tan considerados que los hicieron a proporción.

Ahora sí, Kenny rio. Lo habían estafado oficialmente.

-Amigo,- dijo Stan a un lado.- esa comida es deprimente.

-No hace falta que me lo digas…- dijo Kenny al sacar su hamburguesa y descubrir que las rajas de jitomate estaban casi blancas. Craig lanzó una estruendosa sonrisa y Stan se le quedo mirando, _Creo que nunca lo había visto reír antes…_

-Debiste haber elegido el helado…- apuntó Kyle mordiéndose su pulgar.

-Lo hubiera hecho pero,- Kenny le dedico una sonrisa y luego miro a Craig con odio.- este pendejo insistió en que eligiera el juguete.

-Hey,- levantó un poco las manos cerrando los ojos.- yo no te puse una pistola contra la cabeza y te obligue a elegir el juguete.

-No, claro que no.- dijo Kenny con sarcasmo.- Solo me pateaste y amenazaste con golpearme si no lo elegía.

-Fue la manera más civilizada que encontré.- se escudó.

Kenny le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa y en eso, la comida de Stan llegó. Él también había ordenado algo en Carls Junior, era una ensalada y Kyle había ordenado unos fideos de un restaurante chino. Kenny miró de reojo la comida Stan y el refresco se le escapó por la nariz quemando sus fosas nasales y recibiendo "asqueroso, tío" por parte de Craig.

-¿Ya viste la comida de Stan?- se burló y señalo la ensalada de Stan para que Craig la viera.- Parece pasto con croquetas.

Craig rio, Kenny tenía toda la razón. Stan también rio y Kyle sonrió con timidez.

-Al menos es mejor que tu comida.- señaló Craig robándole un nugget a Kenny.

-¡Oye! ¡Vez la miseria de nuggets que me dieron y aun así me robas uno!- exclamó Kenny, solo le habían dado seis nuggets.

-Pídele una croqueta a Stan, la comida de humanos te puede hacer daño.

Kenny miro fijamente a Craig y luego dijo un seco "ja ja ja" ladeando la cabeza un par de veces, Craig solo sonrió y mordió el nugget sin arrepentimientos.

-Uyy si, envidio la comida de Stan, eh.- dijo con sarcasmo y miro la comida de Stan para luego reír.- No, la verdad sí.

Craig no pudo evitarlo y rio tan fuerte que el nugget se salió de su boca y apenas pudo atraparlo con sus propias manos. Kenny se rio también e incluso Stan perdió el miedo de reírse en cara de Tucker. El los fulmino con la mirada, luego se dio cuenta de lo ridículo y estúpido que se había visto y rio también al limpiarse.

-Algún día tendré mi venganza, McCormick.- amenazó Craig y Kenny solo rio.

En ese momento un empleado de KFC apareció, tomo el letrero de Craig y le entrego una caja de cartón que contenía el pedido de alitas. Kenny murmuro por lo bajo que se habían tardado mucho para solo traer alitas. Craig levantó el dedo y abrió su paquete para solo terminar con una gran desilusión.

-¿Ahora a quien fue al que estafaron?- preguntó Kenny asomándose a ver las alitas de Tucker.

Se supone que las alitas tendrían que venir con la salsa ya puesta o al menos un poco más grande, toda la comida de este centro comercial era una gran estafa y miseria. No hacía falta saber que la comida de Kyle también estaba horrenda, bastaba con ver la expresión de Kyle para notar que se estaba forzando a comer.

Craig sacó los dos paquetes de salsa y puso ambos sobre sus alitas.

-¿No crees que es mucha?- preguntó Stan y se retractó al hacerlo cuando Craig lo miro. La mirada de Craig era capaz de destruir tu autoestima.

-Así me gustan a mí.- replico y se llevó una alita a la boca.

La cara que Craig hizo al probarla fue épica, estaba tan seguro de que disfrutaría de sus alitas o que mínimo le gustarían pero… ¡esto era horrible! Estaban demasiado picantes y la salsa sabía a mierda, debió de haberlo adivinado por su color café claro.

-Si esa es la cara que pones cuando te gusta algo, no quiero saber cuál es la cara que pones cuando no te gusta algo.- dijo Kenny.

-Cállate, McCormick.- ordeno y se tragó su alita sin replicar.- Esta demasiado picante y la salsa sabe horrible. Esto es mierda.- dijo alejando su paquete.

-¿Y no te diste cuenta con solo verlo?- Craig arqueo una ceja y Kenny se inclinó para explicar. Señalo las alitas que estaban cubiertas de la salsa café.- Esto.- miró a Craig.- Parece mi escusado cuando tengo diarrea. Es caca con diarrea encima.

Esta vez, el que no pudo contener las risas fue Kyle quien se tuvo que tapar la boca para no escupir sus fideos y se vio adorable. Kyle rara vez tenía la confianza para reírse sin hacer el ridículo, por eso Craig solo lo miro escondiendo su sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Gracias, McCormick.- dijo volviendo a su actitud ruda y amenazante.- Ahora podre comer con más facilidad.

-Disfruta tu caca con diarrea.- dijo Kenny guiñándole un ojo.

En definitiva, esa fue la comida más asquerosa que los cuatro habían comido en toda su vida. No porque fuera realmente repugnante, sino porque fue una estafa para cada uno de ellos y de seguro también lo fue para los demás. Pero aun así, Kenny nunca había tenido una comida que había disfrutado tanto como esta y Craig, Craig nunca había tenido una comida que había disfrutado antes de esta.

-¿Enserio tengo que hacerlo?- preguntó Kenny nervioso. Craig asintió.- Pero, a esta hora es cuando se llena más la plaza.

Craig hizo una seña de "¿y a mí que me importa?".

-Una apuesta es una apuesta.- replicó Craig.

Era cierto, Kenny había perdido y había accedido a hacer cualquier estupidez que lo pusiera en ridículo mientras viniera de la retorcida mente de Craig. Pero nunca pensó que Craig fuera capaz de obligarlo a humillarse de esa manera. Era Craig y si, ya se esperaba algo verdaderamente vergonzoso pero esto…. Incluso le causaría problemas con la psicóloga.

-Anda, ya.- lo empujó Craig hacía el sillón que estaba en el segundo piso y donde absolutamente todos los del centro comercial podían verte si te parabas arriba.- No te dio pena gritar antes sobre tus bolas, ¿por qué te dará pena ahora?

-Ahh.- suspiro Kenny volteó a ver a Tucker.- Algún día de estos terminare matándote.

-Te felicitó.- dijo.- Ahora, ¿recuerdas exactamente lo que tienes que decir?- Kenny asintió y Craig sonrió.- Bien, adelante. No me hagas perder mi tiempo.

Kenny sonrió, estaba nervioso.

-¿No me das un beso de buena suerte?- preguntó.

-Puede que te de uno cuando regreses, ahora, ¡hazlo!- Craig empujo a Kenny con todas sus fuerzas y después se escondió detrás de uno de esos anuncios donde decía "Usted está aquí".

Kenny respiro. Era increíble que estuviera a punto de hacer esto, en verdad era increíble que en verdad fuera a cumplir su apuesta. Pero, ¿qué más daba? Si esto hacía reír a Tucker como nunca, valdría la pena la humillación. Kenny se paró en el sillón, cerró los ojos y tomo aire. Había una señorita de 26 seis años que estaba pasando cerca de él y la psicóloga se encontraba al otro lado de la planta superior. _Espero salir vivo de esta, _pensó y abrió los ojos.

-¡¿ALGUIEN QUIERE PROBAR MI POLLA?!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas y la veinteañera brinco de la sorpresa. Todos los ojos se clavaron en el.- ¡¿NADIE!? ¡ES MUY BONITA Y MIDE DIECISIETE CENTIMETROS! ¿ESCUCHARON? ¡DIECISIETE CENTIMETROS! ¡ES UNA BUENA! ¡¿NADIE LA QUIERE?!- La señora se echó a correr y la psicóloga volteo a verlo susurrando "Kenny, tienes que estar bromeando". En eso, el volteó a ver a Craig que casi se estaba meando encima y este asintió. Kenny tomo el borde de sus pantalones y se los bajo.- ¡COMO PUEDEN VER NO ES UNA ESTAFA! ¿¡QUIEREN VER MI POLLA?! ¡ES GRATIS!- Kenny movió las caderas tal y como Craig indico. Desde donde estaba pudo ver por la ventana más alta algo que le llamo la atención y fue cuando vio a la psicóloga acercarse con los guardias de seguridad detrás de ella.- Bueno… ¡MI POLLA LES MANDA UN BESO!- se dio una palmada en la polla.- ¡ADIOS!

Kenny se subió los pantalones, saltó del sillón y corrió a donde estaba Craig para tomarlo de la muñeca y echarse a correr.

-¡ESO. FUE. EPICO!- Craig no paraba de reírse pero al ver que estaban siendo perseguido y que Kenny lo llevaba a la salida de emergencias, dejo de reír.- ¿A dónde putas vamos?

Kenny volteó verlo.

-A la feria de al lado.

**Ya, ahora si empezara el romance que tanto les he hecho esperar. Espero que les haya gustado y hecho reír un poco.**

**Los quiero mucho, este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que me siguieron desde el inicio… Pero más a los que dejan reviews :* okno._.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a tres personas, Izaya ( .yaoi), a Malteada y a mi mejor amiga :3 Nota para esta persona: Perra más te vale ya haber leído todo el fic -_-. (Yo la adentre al mundo del yaoi de south park)**

-¿A dónde putas vamos?

Kenny volteó a verlo.

-A la feria de al lado.

Craig le sonrió a Kenny y le arrebato su muñeca con desdén para empezar a correr junto a él, ambos eran unos expertos a la hora de escapar de problemas y era tiempo de demostrar que tan buenos eran en el oficio. Por primera vez en toda su vida habían encontrado a alguien con quien compartir este tipo de cosas, no solo era el compartir un cigarrillo o drogarse juntos, era escapar juntos. Una cosa distinta. Para cada uno de ellos, esto era muy valioso. Se habían dado cuenta que, nunca habían estado solos en esta vida.

-Bueno… ah,- Kenny apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas tratando de recobrar el aliento.- creo que los hemos perdido.- giro atrás para revisar si alguien notó que estaban en la entrada de la feria y vio que solo había un estacionamiento.

Craig negó con la cabeza también recuperando el aliento. Hacía tiempo que no corría de esta manera. Desde que llego al reformatorio había dejado de robar, de hacer travesuras por las calles y de meterse en peleas así que, si, había perdido un poco de práctica. Kenneth, en cambio, la última carrera que había tenido así fue estando drogado huyendo de la policía por haber intentado asesinar a su maestro. Ambos estaban jodidos pero, estaban jodidos juntos.

Una vez que Craig pudo respirar normalmente, empezó a reírse.

-¿De qué te…- Kenny exhalo.- ríes?

-De…- Craig rio entre dientes tratando de recobrar la compostura.- ¡Ah!- ahora eran carcajadas.- ¡Debiste haberte visto parado de esa manera con tus boxers de corazones! ¡Tío, fue totalmente vergonzoso!

_Con que eso era… _A Kenny le tembló una ceja y sintió que se estaba derritiendo por dentro, la vergüenza que no sintió por culpa de la adrenalina al huir le estaba llegando ahora. Si Craig no fuera Craig, Kenny ya lo habría dejado moribundo debajo de un puente. Siempre le castraba que la gente lo humillara pero, cuando se trataba de Craig era totalmente lo opuesto, ser humillado era una especie de placer. Era una diversión que ambos compartía.

-Je,- se paró.- al menos algún día podre conducir con la seguridad de que no matare a alguien.

-¡Ay, vamos!- exclamó Craig apoyándose en la cerca de la feria.- ¿Vas a comparar eso con, _esto?- _Craig señalo todo el cuerpo de Kenny.- Todos en la plaza te vieron en tus interiores ofreciéndote para una mamada.

-Muérete.- soltó Kenny y sonrió.- Sabes que la deseabas y no trates de negarlo.

Craig rio con más fuerza.

-¡Uyy, si! No sabes, mi propósito en la vida es meterme tu pene en mi boca, McCormick.

Ahora, Craig volvía a ser el mismo sarcástico pendejo que siempre era. Kenny sonrió, en verdad le gustaba este pendejo y le gustaba más verlo reír, era simplemente algo hermoso que no podía compararse ni con un ocaso.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a entrar o no?

Craig dejo de reírse para mirarlo, Kenny le estaba extendiendo una mano y de esta manera, Craig sonrió al asentir y choco su palma contra la de Kenny para después chocar los puños.

-"YOLO"- dijo con una voz aguda y entraron a la feria.

Lo primero que hicieron fue entrar a los carritos chocones por insistencia del rubio oxidado, les costó un poco convencer al empleado pero al final los dejó jugar con la condición de que no fueran bruscos con los pequeños. Aceptaron la condición y se pusieron a jugar. Parecían unos retrasados mentales al jugar y Craig sintió pena ajena cada vez que pasaban frente a unos adultos que estaban vigilando a sus hijos. El solo era capaz de hacer este tipo de cosas a lado de Kenny, este le daba una seguridad sorprendente. Y por más veces que Craig digiera que esto era vergonzoso, nunca se bajó del carrito o paro de reír. Era divertido el solo poder chocar contra Kenny.

Después de eso, fueron a las tazas giratorias donde ambos se miraron. Una mirada basto para saber que esto era un reto, tenían que girar del volante con todas sus fuerzas y soportar sin quejarse. Nunca pensaron que podrían terminar averiando la tacita en la que los pusieron. Fueron los idiotas que a mitad del juego, solo giraban gracias al suelo y estaban sentados esperando a que acabara.

-Esto es incómodo, ¿sabes?- preguntó Kenny y Craig solo asintió al ver que los únicos amargados de este juego eran ellos.

Se disculparon con el empleado y este los perdono al ver que, era un accidente bastante cómico y estúpido. Tuvo mucha lastima de ambos chicos y dejo irlos sin tener que pagar o esperar a que sus tutores llegaran.

El siguiente juego al que se adentraron fue por petición de Tucker, este no preguntó, solo aventó a Kenny al carrito y puso el seguro al subirse. Era la típica casita del terror que siempre estaba vacía en las ferias porque los interesados en este tipo de cosas la consideraban "aburrida y sin sentido" y los otros eran niños que no se atrevían a acercarse por la decoración.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Kenny una vez que el carrito se puso en marcha.- Somos los únicos marginados que usaran esta cosa en todo el día.

Craig le levantó el dedo.- Ese es el punto,- Craig se acercó al rostro de Kenny y este se sonrojo.- aquí nadie puede intervenir, nene.

_Santa mierda…_

Era imposible que esto estuviera pasando, ¡Kenny no lo había previsto y ahora estaba entrando en pánico! Tucker era el único que podía alterar a Kenny, él siempre era seguro y tomaba el liderazgo en este tipo de cosas y ahora… ¡era el sumiso que no sabía cómo actuar! Craig le estaba sonriendo cara a cara cuando se adentraron a lo oscuro. _Mierda, me va a besar… ¡Contrólate, McCormick! ¡Podemos manejar esto! _Kenny respiro y cerró los ojos listo para recibir los labios de Tucker.

Solo escuchó la risa de Craig y sintió que algo húmedo le tocaba los labios. Al abrir los ojos noto que Craig estaba sosteniendo una rana frente a su cara y… era eso lo que estaba besando.

-¡PUAJ!- Kenny se apartó de golpe y empezó a escupir desesperadamente.- ¡Eso es asqueroso, Fucker! ¡¿Cuál es tu puto problema?!- Kenny se giró para amenazar a Craig balanceando su puño frente a él. El en verdad había creído que…. ¡Agh! Había sido un tonto.

-¿Qué? Estaba en el carrito- Craig tiro a la rana hacía atrás como si nada.- Relájate, amigo. No es como si en verdad fuéramos a besuquearnos o nada por el estilo. Sería asqueroso.

Y es así, queridos amigos, es como se rompen las ilusiones con pocas palabras.

Kenny pudo escuchar como algo se rompía en su interior, como ojos comenzaron a arderle y todo su cuerpo perdió fuerzas como si tuviera una fuerte fiebre. Bajo su brazo y miro al suelo. Se mordió un labio. Era cierto, Craig consideraba asqueroso que se besaran y por supuesto que no compartía los sentimientos de Kenny y no tenía la menor idea de que estos existían. Solo eran amigos y los amigos no se besuquean, ¿cierto?

_Nunca me sentí tan idiota como en este momento…_

-Oye,- Craig golpeo a Kenny con su hombro.- vamos, fue una broma. No es para tanto.

_Ya, no es para tanto. No puedes darte el lujo de perderlo._

Kenny no respondía, solo se mordía el labio y apretaba los puños.

-Mierda.- soltó Craig y se puso rojo.- Oye,- le llamo y paso una mano por su cabello un poco tenso, ahora él también se mordía el labio y podía sentir como su rostro le quemaba.- lo siento, amigo, creo que me pase un poco.

Puso una mano en la espalda de Kenny y este abrió los ojos.

_Lo siento, amigo_

_Lo siento._

_Craig… ¿se disculpó conmigo?_

Kenny volteó a ver a Craig al instante incrédulo. Craig lo miró. Kenny solo podía sentir este impulso incontrolable de besar a Craig, los labios del chico parecían estar ahí para él, ofreciéndose pero a la vez huyendo. _Craig, yo en verdad quería besarte _Esas fueron las palabras que él nunca dijo. Se miraron por un rato, ¿por qué McCormick le hacía esto? Besarse estaría mal, Craig estaba harto de besar hombres y sabía que estaba mal desear besar a Kenny en estos momentos. Querer besar a Kenny era una especie de autotortura, o eso creía Craig. _¿Por qué me haces esto, McCormick?_

Ni siquiera dejaron de mirarse cuando una bruja mal hecha cayó frente a ellos haciendo un grito agudo, solo dejaron de mirarse cuando la tensión era tan fuerte que se habían acercado sin darse cuenta. El juego termino cuando la luz golpeo sus ojos y se dieron cuenta que, durante todo el viaje, solo miraron los ojos del otro.

_El azul de tus ojos me calma_

_Tus ojos oscuros me hacen sentir seguro_

Se bajaron el juego sin decir nada y los momentos que les siguieron, fueron bastante incomodos hasta que pasaron por un puesto de palomitas. ¡Gracias a las fuerzas cósmicas que Craig Tucker era un glotón! El azabache le dio un repentino codazo a Kenny y le obligo a comprarle unas palomitas. Cuando les dieron las palomitas, escucharon unos gritos detrás y Kenny se dio cuenta de que les faltaba un juego: La montaña rusa.

-¡Oye!- exclamó animado y girándose.- ¡Vamos a subirnos a la montaña rusa!

La palomita que Craig estaba por meterse a la boca, se estrelló contra el suelo y Craig se congelo para después reír nervioso.

-¿Una juego tan tonto? ¡Por favor! ¿Qué me crees, McCormick?- la voz le temblaba y era demasiado alegre.-Mejor hay que subirnos a…. a…- El chico de cabellos oscuros volteo en busca de otros juegos, solo quedaban juegos para niños pequeños.

-¿Al gusanito? ¡Ni de coña!- Kenny le tomó el brazo a Craig y lo jaló.- ¡Quiero subirme a la montaña rusa!

-¡Ni de broma!- chillo Craig apartándose de golpe.

Este comportamiento era extraño en Tucker, no estaba actuando y mucho menos tratando de joder a McCormick. Tucker… Tucker tenía miedo.

-No me digas que,- Kenny tomó una pausa para que Craig lo viera.- le tienes miedo a las montañas rusas.

A Craig se le subieron los colores y giro su cabeza con orgullo. Kenny comenzó a reírse.

-¡El gran Craig Tucker no puede subirse a una montaña rusa!- exclamó.- ¿Quién lo diría?

El azabache que sostenía una caja de palomitas golpeo el suelo y volteo a ver a Kenny con una ira que solo podía surgir del miedo y el orgullo dañado. Kenny aun no podía superar que Tucker le temiera a las montañas rusas, mas bien, creía que nunca podría superar que Craig le temía a las montañas rusas. Él siempre era tan indiferente y… ahora Kenny había encontrado algo que podía ponerle los pelos de punta a Tucker.

-Cállate idiota.- Kenny estaba seguro que si Craig no estuviera abrazando sus palomitas ya lo estuviera agarrando de su camiseta.- Nunca, NUNCA, en toda mi vida me subiré a una de esas madres. No quiero morir tan pronto.

-No vas a morir.

-¿Cómo sabes? No me importa, no quiero arriesgarme y punto.- Craig parecía estar a punto de atacar a Kenny. Señalo con su cabeza la montaña rusa.- Ni de coña me subo a esa madre.

-¿Cómo carajos termine haciéndote caso?

Kenny y Craig se hallaban a la mitad de la fila para subirse a la montaña rusa y el azabache había comenzado a entrar en pánico. Primero había estado tranquilo o pretendía estarlo pero conforme avanzaban le era más difícil mantener su actuación y ahora ya no podía ocultar el enojo y miedo en su voz.

El rubio le lanzó una mirada seductora a su acompañante y pasó una mano por su melena rubia.

-Pues ya vez, ni tú puedes resistirte a mis encantos.

La respuesta de Craig fue mejor de la que esperaba, solo fue un golpe en el estómago sin mucha fuerza y una leve risa nerviosa.

-Algún día te asesinare por esto.- amenaza y pasa del enojo a los nervios cuando escucha que la montaña rusa se ha detenido, van a pasar los siguientes y tienen que avanzar en la fila.- Verga, voy a morir en esta cosa.- confiesa aterrado.

Kenny nunca pensó que vería a Craig tan asustado como en este momento. El para ser divertido y distraer a Tucker lo abraza por los hombros y le susurra con un tono gracioso al oído: Si mueres, yo seré el ángel que te lleve hasta el cielo.

-¡GAAAY!- suelta Craig apartándose en un solo movimiento. Kenny ríe.

Conforme la fila va avanzado los insultos de Craig van aumentando y comienza a ponerse más nervioso, no deja de jugar con sus manos y se muerde tanto el labio que le comienza a sangrar un poco.

-Estem…- dice apretándose sus dedos.- Estamos muy cerca, ¿no podemos irnos?

-Noup.- responde son una sonrisa.

-Tengo una erección. Si no nos vamos mi pantalón va a explotar.

-Perfecto.

Kenny lo está ignorando con una sonrisa en su rostro hasta que Craig decide mostrar sus nervios de la manera más brusca que conoce y jala a McCormick de la camiseta.

-Kenneth, si no nos vamos de aquí ahora juro, juro por todo lo que me importa, que te matare y no dejare ni un hueso tuyo.

-Adelante.- responde y Craig lo suelta.

-¡Demonios!- patea el suelo frustrado consigo mismo. Craig vuelve a tomar su actitud agresiva y señala a McCormick rechinando sus dientes.- Juro que si algo me pasa, yo….

-Adelante, son los siguientes.- dice el hombre que vigila la entrada de la montaña rusa.

A Craig se le escaparon las palabras, sus ojos se agrandaron y toda su cara palideció de inmediato cuando dijeron esto. Fue como si lo hubieran vaciado dejando solo algo con carne y huesos que no podía moverse, se había vuelto una estatua. Kenny ríe entre dientes y comienza a empujar a Craig contra su voluntad dentro del carrito y este lo maldice de la peor manera, con insultos tan vulgares que el desconocía y todas las madres le tapan los oídos a sus hijos. Tucker araña e incluso le escupe a Kenny alegando que lo deje ir pero, Kenny no dejara que Craig viva sin experimentar la adrenalina de una montaña rusa.

Las barras de seguridad se bajan.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta, McCormick!- gruñe Craig todo rojo.

-Sera que mejor te pongas los cinturones de seguridad- señala Kenny poniéndose el suyo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni de coña me pondré esta mier–

El juego de pronto se balancea indicando que va a empezar y Craig se calla de inmediato para ponerse el cinturón de seguridad lo más rápido posible y aferra sus manos contra el fierro que se supone debe mantenerlos en el interior del carrito. El viaje comienza y Craig cierra los ojos con todas sus fuerzas. La mayoría pensaría que es ridícula la actuación del azabache pero Kenny la encuentra extremadamente adorable.

-Ya, es mejor si abres los ojos.- le tranquila Kenny cuando el carrito comienza a subir.

Craig sacude su cabeza con todas sus fuerzas.

-Anda, no seas un orgulloso cabeza dura y confía en mí.- Craig vuelve a negar con la cabeza.- ¿Qué no vas a hablarme?- vuelve a negar con la cabeza. _Eres más infantil que yo a veces._- Bueno, cuando tengas miedo ni se te ocurra agarrarte de mí porque te empujare y así, tal vez te caigas del carrito y te estrelles contra el suelo como un huevo.- Craig hace una mueca todavía sin abrir los ojos. Es divertido molestarlo.- Y cuando nos pongan de cabeza, tampoco se te ocurra tomarme porque si te empujo lo primero en estrellarse será tu–

-¡¿PODRIAS CERRAR LA PUTA BOCA DE UNA VEZ?!- grita Craig abriendo los ojos completamente furioso.

Kenny en vez de alterarse, solo ríe y Craig voltea a ver enfrente. Están en la cima y ahora van a bajar…

Cierra los ojos sin pensarlo, aferra sus manos contra el fierro con todas sus fuerzas y su instinto le dice que se aferre a algo más pero, solo hay algo aparte del fierro y el cinturón y e_sa cosa _es Kenny. Ni de coña abrazara a Kenny, eso es de maricas miedosos y Craig Tucker no es un marica y mucho menos un miedica.

-¿Seguro que no quieres abrazarme?- pregunta Kenny.

-Vete a la mierda, McCormick.

-Lo que di–

En eso Craig siente como todo su cuerpo se pone de cabeza y su gorro está a punto de resbalarse, no puede permitir eso porque ese gorro es muy valioso y extiende una mano para recuperarlo, solo que, su mano no regresa para aferrarse al fierro, si no que se aferra a algo más suave, el brazo de Kenny.

Kenny voltea a ver a Craig con una sonrisa y solo ve el rostro de Craig comprimido. Sus ojos están cerrados tan fuerte que parece que sus parpados se separaran, su boca esta tan apretada que parece estar mordiendo algo y una ligera lagrima se escapa del ojo izquierdo de Craig.

_Que adorable te vez cuando estas asustado._

Cuando la montaña rusa llega a su fin, el guardia tiene que ir a avisarles a los chicos que todo ha terminado porque Craig no se ha atrevido a abrir los ojos y Kenny se ha quedado embobado con esa imagen. Por suerte Kenny logra apartar la mirada antes de que Craig reaccione y se bajan ambos del juego.

-Vez,- dice Kenny al bajarse de la plataforma.- saliste vivo y san–

En eso Craig se abalanza sobre un bote de basura y comienza a vomitar todas las palomitas que se comía antes de subir con un poco de la caca con diarrea que le dio KFC.

-¿¡Sano?!- gruñe al terminar de vomitar.- ¡Odio las montañas rusas porque siempre me mareo!

-Oh…- Kenny se lleva su índice al labio inferior.- Pudiste haber empezado por ahí.

-¡Ni siquiera me estabas escuchando!- le gritó. Los ojos de Craig estaban hechos fuego.

Estaba todo colorado, no porque se hubiera alagado o algo así, era porque en verdad se había mareado y apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Kenny solo le dio palmadas en la espalda y le dijo que no puede negar no haberse divertido, Craig está a punto de golpearlo pero las ganas de vomitar regresan y lo obligan a pegarse al bote de basura.

-´odete M´ormi´.- dice levantándole el dedo de en medio al vomitar por última vez.

-Bueno, bueno.- dice Kenny ayudándolo a recuperarse.- ¿Qué te parece si nos subimos a algo lento y nos vamos?- Craig no osa responder, solo gruñe y deja que Kenny ponga su brazo sobre sus propios hombros para ayudarle a caminar.- Algo como…- Kenny mira a su alrededor y sus ojos se iluminan al verlo.- ¡La ruda de la fortuna!

-No.- es la respuesta a secas de Craig.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es muy gay y estoy harto de escucharte.

-Bueno,- Kenny no se dará por vencido.- no estás en condiciones de decir no.

Kenny flexiona las rodillas y toma las piernas de Tucker, este como instinto rodea el cuello de Kenny y siente como ahora los brazos de Kenny están sosteniendo sus muslos. Está siendo cargado por Kenny de la manera más homosexual posible, como el si fuera una jodida princesa y este vago de pelo rubio su príncipe.

-Ahora, vamos a la rueda de la fortuna, my lady.

-Vuelve a llamarme a así y te castro con una cuchara.- gruñe sin separar los dientes.

Kenny solo se ríe y lo lleva hasta donde está la rueda de la fortuna.

Una vez que llegaron ahí, notaron que había muy poca fila gracias a que ya estaba a punto de anochecer y el cielo se había vuelto anaranjado. Ninguno de los dos había pensado en como regresarían al reformatorio, pero, ¿les importaba? Se la estaban pasando tan bien que ni siquiera lo habían considerado, querían quedarse en ese momento para siempre y vivir en él.

Kenny subió a la rueda de la fortuna con Craig Tucker entre brazos y lo sentó en frente de él. La puerta se cerró tras ellos y el juego comenzó a funcionar. Aunque se fueron elevando en el cielo, ninguno de los dos hablo, no se atrevían a hablar y no sabían que decir después de todo lo que había pasado en un solo día. Parecía que el partido de Hockey había sido en un tiempo muy lejano junto a la comida más miserable jamás servida. Kenny sentía que a Maxwell lo había tenido en otra vida y Craig creía que el incidente de la rana formaba parte de otra realidad. Y lo era. Lo que sucedía ahora era su realidad. Lo que era eterno en este momento era que ambos estaban en una rueda de la fortuna en pleno atardecer.

-Oye Craig.- llamó de pronto Kenny.

El chico solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para darle permiso hablar.

Kenny sonrió.- Ya me aclare.- soltó y Craig arqueo una ceja.- Si, ya logre entender que tengo más de una razón para salir de aquí.

-Ah- dijo mirando por una ventana. Se mordió el labio inferior. _Trágate tu orgullo._- ¿Cuál es?

-Creo que,- Kenny no tenía nervios. Había algo en ese momento que le daba toda la seguridad para hablar.- es porque estoy enamorado.

Craig hizo un: tsk. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a Kenny. _ No vas a ser tú, idiota. Ni que te importara ser tú. No vas a ser tú. _Craig apretó tan fuerte sus puños que todo el brazo le temblaba y sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con cierta incomodidad. _Vete a la mierda, McCormick._

-¿Quieres que te felicite o qué?- gruño. No quería verlo.

-No.- sonrió el rubio.

Craig se exalto al sentir el aliento de Kenny junto a su mejilla. Kenny no iba a desperdiciar este momento tan perfecto, el ya no podía controlar sus sentimientos y sabía que en verdad quería estar al lado de Craig, lo supo cuando la idea de que Craig lo iba a besar lleno se corazón de júbilo. Solo tenía una cosa clara en esta vida: Que quería estar al lado de Craig.

El azabache volteo sorprendido y vio que tenía a Kenny a un centímetro de su rostro, le estaba sonriendo y no había nervios en esa sonrisa. Ahora sí, Craig conoció las famosas mariposas en el estómago. Más que mariposas, era como si quisiera empezar a vomitar pero no había nada que vomitar. McCormick era su montaña rusa.

_Soy yo_

A Craig ya no le importaba nada. Ni los recuerdos de su madre, ni el recuerdo de las caricias de hombres mayores y mucho menos, el recuerdo de que se odiaba a sí mismo. Kenny le había enseñado lo que olvido hacía mucho tiempo, Kenneth McCormick le enseño a querer.

Sus rostros se acercaron, el tiempo no fluía en el espacio, fluía dentro de ellos. Sentían que no había un mundo, sentían que solo había un ellos. Nada lo arruinaría, ninguno de ellos le permitiría. No era que ya no quisieran guardarse estos sentimientos, ya no _podían _guardarse estos sentimientos que nacieron en ningún lado. Parecía que siempre estuvieron ahí, ¡tal vez desde antes de que se conocieran! Se querían.

Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse… a punto de tocarse y explorar al otro. Querían explorarse a sí mismos.

_¡PUM!_

La cabina se tambalea de un lado a otro y Kenny es lanzado contra el lado derecho de Craig y la espalda del azabache se estrella contra su propio asiento y se golpea la frente con la esquina de la ventana.

-¡¿Qué carajos!?- pregunta llevándose una palma contra su frente.

Kenny se levanta sin decir nada y se asoma por la ventana. Lo que ve lo deja indignado, el encargado ha derramado su malteada sobre el panel de controles y los ha dejado atascados justo en la cima de la rueda de la fortuna. Mala suerte, no hay manera en la que puedan bajarlos sin llamar a un camión de bomberos. Y no solo eso…. ¡Todavía que estaba a punto de besar a Craig! Kenny le levantó el dedo al encargado y al mundo. Esto era una cruel broma.

Kenny golpea el vidrio y luego patea parte de la cabina. Esto es el colmo. ¡Los han dejado atascados y en el peor momento!

-Ya, déjalo, tío.- dice Craig sentándose en el suelo de la cabina y sacando un cigarrillo. Luce tan tranquilo y sereno, como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso entristece un poco a Kenny.

-Agh…- Kenny se sienta frente a Craig y toma un cigarrillo sin decir nada, claro, Craig tampoco se esfuerza en replicar y se lo enciende sin que el rubio lo pida.- ¡Es increíble!- suelta junto al humo.

-Lo se.- dice Craig soplando el humo.- Estoy dentro del juego más homosexual con la reina gay de la graduación.- suelta riéndose. Kenny no puede evitar reírse.

-¿Sabes qué?- pregunta dándole una última y larga calada a su cigarrillo para después apagarlo contra el juego.- Puedo hacer esto más gay de lo que ya es.

Craig lo mira apagar el cigarrillo y murmura "dinero que va a la basura". Kenny ignora esto y sigue sonriendo, nadie ni nada evitara que Kenny haga finalmente su movida con Tucker.

-¿Verdad o verdad, Tucker?

Craig se ríe y apaga su cigarrillo también. _Ya veo a donde va esto._

Pero en verdad, no lo veía.

-Supongo que verdad.

-Está bien.- Kenny se lleva una mano a la barbilla fingiendo pensar. _Te devolveré el favor de la vez pasada._- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estás aquí en el reformatorio? ¿Qué es lo que no has soltado desde que llegaste a este lugar?

Craig queda perplejo. La boca se le abre y sus ojos parecen cuencas vacías. Se quema su propio dedo con el cigarrillo que no se había apagado del todo y eso hace que Craig salga de su trance. No puede contar eso. _No quiero contar eso. _¿Por qué? _Tengo miedo a que me rechaces… _¿Le tienes miedo al rechazo? _Cállate. _¿Por qué le tienes miedo al rechazo? _Porque sí. _Ya veo, tienes miedo a que Kenny te rechace. _¿Y? Sabemos que pasara si le cuento. _¿Por qué? _Porque si y punto. _Cuéntale. _No. _Sabes que quieres. _No, no quiero. _Siempre quisiste contarle, desde que lo viste. _Mientes. Yo… Yo no puedo confiar en nadie. _No quieres hablar porque eres un cobarde, al hablarlo todo se hará real, todo volverá a pasar dentro de tu cabeza y a eso le tienes miedo. _No tengo miedo si él está aquí. _¿Vez? Cuéntale. _No. _¿Por qué? _Porque lo quiero. _Entonces hazlo, demuestra que lo quieres lo suficiente como para soltar lo que siempre te guardaste. Deshazte de lo que te lastima para recibir lo que te curara.

-Sé que tú dices poder aguantarlo pero…- Kenny iba a ser firme.- en verdad eso te está matando. Solo mírate, enfocándote en problemas ajenos para distraerte de los tuyos. Amigo, hasta tu sabes que eso es deprimente. No puedes seguir así. No_ quiero_ que sigas así.

_Te odio McCormick._

Respiro hondo, cerró los ojos y reunió las fuerzas necesarias. Lo haría solo porque Kenny insistía.

-Estoy aquí porque…- se mordió el labio.- mi madre es una gran perra.

-Craig esa no es una…

-Es una gran perra. Pero como a toda perra, tiene que tener a sus pequeños cachorritos que la querrán aunque ella esté a punto de matarlos, ¿no?- Craig se señaló a si mismo.- Aquí esta ese cachorrito. Estoy aquí por la misma razón que tu: prostitución. Solo que también tengo el cargo de ocho personas asesinadas.- _mientes.- _No, solo a una la mate con mis propias manos.- añadió al ver como Kenny se esforzaba por no preguntar.- Solo… ¡Agh!- Craig se talló los ojos con fuerza. _No llores. No llores_.- Usaba el veneno o la droga que ella me daba ¿okey? Nadie podía saber que era yo porque ellos hacían la parte de infiltrarme en sus casas sin que nadie lo notara. Si, dije _ellos. _Supongo que a nadie le gusta que sus vecinos vean que está llevando a muchachito para satisfacerte sexualmente.

-Craig.- Kenny tragó saliva. Esto era una gran mierda.- ¿Desde cuándo… ¿Desde cuándo… tú..

-No lo sé.- soltó y las lágrimas cayeron. Craig miro al suelo. No quería que Kenny lo viera llorar.

_Craig Tucker no llora._

-Mi mamá era una prostituta y desde que era niño me involucraba en actos sexuales con sus clientes. No, no preguntes que me obligaba a hacer porque lo tengo bloqueado. Solo sé que tenía siete cuando perdí la virginidad con uno de sus clientes…- ahora si las lágrimas salían sin parar.- Ella es mi mamá, se supone que las mamás son lindas, te hornean galletas y nunca dejarían que alguien aparte de ellas te pusiera una mano encima. Se supone que las mamás deben proteger a sus hijos y no entregarlos por dinero.- se limpió los ojos con sus mangas.- Se supone que una madre debe enojarse porque su hijo perdió su virginidad y no andarla vendiendo cuando este ni siquiera sabe el significado de "sexo".- Craig golpeo el suelo.- ¡_Eso _no es una madre! Kenny, _eso _no es una madre.

Kenny captó el mensaje antes de que Craig lo diera y se lanzó adelante para abrazar la cabeza del azabache y dejo que se acurrucara contra su pecho. Lloraba y lloraba. Se tapaba el rostro para que Kenny no lo viera pero aun así, le bastaba con ver las lágrimas que estaban entre sus dedos y las que caían al suelo para saber que estaba cubierto de estas.

-Yo nunca quise matar a nadie. _Nunca.- _Craig sollozaba.- Solo hacía lo que ella me pedía porque, lo creas o no, la quería.- _y sigo queriendo.- _Era una manipuladora, Kenny, la peor que hayas conocido. Ella, ella me hacía matar gente solo para robar, ¿Qué? ¿Veinte dólares de sus bolsillos? Y aun así, aunque yo hice _todo _por ella, ella me dio la espalda cuando me mandaron aquí. No dijo todo lo que me había obligado a hacer, estuvo callada durante todo el jodido juicio y ni siquiera se despidió de mí. _Ni siquiera me miro._

Después de un rato lleno de sollozos recargando su frente en el pecho de Kenny porque escuchar el corazón del rubio lograba calmarlo de alguna manera; Craig se comenzó a reír de la nada, Kenny ya no tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionar pero no iba a dejar a Craig a la deriva. Dejo que este se riera hasta que las lágrimas fueron llevadas con las risas y fue cuando, el azabache, dio una explicación sin que se la pidiera.

-Es increíble.- dijo riéndose sin apartar su rostro del pecho de Kenny.

-¿Qué?

-Kenneth McCormick tenía razón.

¿Cómo era posible que Kenny no se empezara a reír? Craig se esforzaba por burlarse de él incluso en este tipo de momentos, en verdad que Craig era todo un personaje que Kenny quería conocer a fondo.

-¿Te sientes más liberado?

Craig asintió y se separó limpiándose todo el rostro.

-Me gusto que te hayas quedado callado.- dijo.- No te esforzarte en decir algo porque sabes que no hay nada que decir.

-Aprendí del mejor.- sonrió y Craig también sonrió.

-Aunque yo me ponga a llorar.- rio.- tú sigues llevándote el premio al más homosexual de esta cabina.

Los dos rieron. Ellos no eran buenos para momentos emotivos, podían tenerlos pero no podían durar mucho porque entre ellos se animaban, sabían que debían hacerse reír de vez en cuando para no incomodarse. Dudaban que alguien más pudiera entender eso.

-Y puedo ser aún más homosexual.- dijo Kenny retando con la mirada a Craig.

-No lo dudo.- soltó sacando otro cigarrillo y poniéndolo en su boca.

-Estoy lleno de sorpresas, Tucker.

Craig sonrió. _Dios, se ve hermoso. _

-Sí,- Kenny miro a la ventana incrédulo.- ¡Oye mira, ya nos van a bajar!- exclamo señalando a la ventana.

_Eres hermoso Craig._

-¡¿Qué?!- Craig giro su cabeza que se escuchó un crujido.

_Nada cambiara mi opinión sobre eso._

Craig hizo una cara extraña. Kenny debía estar drogado, porque…

_Ni tú mismo podrás hacerlo, porque,_

-Kenny, no hay nad–

Antes de que Craig pudiera decir algo más, unas manos presionaron sus mejillas y un cuerpo se lanzó encima de él haciendo que cigarrillo se escapara de sus labios y fuera reemplazado por otros labios. Estos labios estaban un poco quebrados y sabían a caramelos. Kenny tenía los ojos cerrados por completo. Estaba un poco tosco por los nervios pero antes de que Craig pudiera moverse, sintió algo cálido dentro de su boca. Le gustaba. Realmente le gustaba. No quería que esta sensación se fuera. Podía ver cada detalle del rostro de Kenny, sus ojos cerrados tan fuerte que parecía que el estar besándolo era una tortura y su rostro estaba muy inmóvil por los nervios.

Craig apartó de golpee a Kenny, lo empujo en el pecho y se trató de levantar. McCormick pesaba más de lo que aparentaba.

-¡¿Qué carajos McCormick?!

Kenny volvió a abalanzarse sobre Craig, esta vez era él quien sujetaba de la camiseta a Craig y jadeaba como si estuviera corriendo por horas.

-Te quiero.- jadeo y volvió a presionar sus labios contra los de Craig.

Craig al inicio no se movió, pero con el tiempo, sus músculos se relajaron y Kenny sintió como esto le permitía adentrarse más en la boca de Tucker. El sabor a tabaco no era tan amargo en la boca del azabache.

-Hijo… de…puta.- dijo Craig entre dientes y después empujo a Kenny con todas sus fuerzas. Kenny sabía que lo que le esperaba era una paliza. No tenía miedo. La aceptaría sin arrepentimientos.- Se supone que la chica en la relación no debe ser quien tome la iniciativa.- dijo golpeándolo en el pecho y Kenny rio.- Ese es mi papel, ¿está bien?

-Pues,- Kenny sonrió.- adelante, Tucker. Bésame.

-Solo lo hago porque tú lo pides- Tucker acercó su boca a la de Kenny, el aliento de Craig era como el humo del cigarro.- Eres un idiota, McCormick.- Craig sonrió al rozar los labios de Kenny.- Por eso te odio…- susurró.

-Yo también te odio.

Los labios de Craig acariciaron los de Kenny y, aunque esto sorprendió un poco al rubio, Craig introdujo su lengua con cuidado. Lo hizo lento, quería recordar todo, cada instante, cada detalle. Besar a Kenny no era como besar a esos hombres, besar a Kenny era como besar. Eso era besar. No se sentía mal al hacerlo, al contrario, se liberaba. Se sentía caliente por dentro. El tiempo ya no existía. Ellos conocían esa sensación. Nada importaba, solo ellos dos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambos chicos se sintieron completamente felices.


	16. Chapter 16

La cabina volvió a ponerse en movimiento provocando que los chicos se separaran bruscamente y se golpearan la espalda con los asientos o la puerta. Aun sentían sus cuerpos calientes y como sus labios le quemaban. Eran veneno y querían infectarse por completo. Kenny ya había besado antes pero nunca había probado una boca con un sabor tan particular, era una extraña mezcla de cigarrillos y fresas. La lengua de Craig era delgada como todo su cuerpo, podría ser una serpiente que se metía en la boca de Kenny solo que, Kenny estaría encantado de que esta la mordiera. Besar a Tucker era como besar al peligro.

Ambos jadearon.

Craig había besado antes y, por primera vez no encontró ese acto repugnante. Siempre creyó que encontraba el meter su lengua dentro de la boca de otra persona era algo repugnante porque solo lo había hecho con hombres, tal vez si besaba a una chica podría encontrar lo "dulce" o "encantador" del acto, pero estaba mal. Besar a Kenny había sido fantástico. Había sido tanto adictivo como cariñoso. El rubio tenía cuidado a la hora de besarlo, lo hacía lento para poder conocer todo de Craig y, lo hacía con un cariño que Tucker jamás conoció. Kenny era lo opuesto a él, él tomaba lo que quería a su propia manera y Kenny… Kenny era cuidadoso pero eso era lo que volvía sus besos tan dulces para el azabache.

Se miraron.

¿Ahora qué? Era hora de bajarse, era hora de hablar pero con sus labios despegados porque, besar era eso, hablar con algo más allá de las palabras. Ambos estaban un poco colorados por el calor del momento y en especial, porque estaban encerrados en una cabina. Jadeaban. No tenían aliento para hablar.

"_Se supone que la chica en la relación no debe ser quien tome la iniciativa."_

_La chica en la relación._

_La relación._

Tucker había admitido que ahora estaban en una relación, lo había soltado en un momento de tensión y había hecho sentir a Kenny cosas inimaginables al decirlo. El rubio no podría saber exactamente qué sintió porque después de eso solo recuerda haber sentido los labios de Craig contra los suyos.

Tantas sensaciones en tan corto tiempo.

-Besas bien McCormick.

La voz era pesada. Craig no sabía manejar momentos donde el aire estaba repleto de emociones y por eso hacía todo por terminar con ellos, no importaba si fuera un funeral, el diría el peor comentario con tal de dejar de sentirse incómodo.

-No digas cosas que ya se.- comentó incorporándose para asomarse por la ventanilla.

Craig hizo lo mismo, comenzó a levantarse y a recoger sus cigarrillos para evitar un problema con el encargado pero… ¿Cómo el encargado podría enojarse con ellos cuando por su culpa se quedaron atorados en la cima por casi una hora?

-Oye, será mejor que vengas a ver esto…

Craig arqueo las cejas y obedeció a Kenny sin decir nada.

Al asomarse vio algo que incluso a él le puso la piel de gallina, la psicóloga estaba abajo con las manos en las caderas y dos policías del reformatorio estaban detrás de ella. A lo lejos pudo visualizar la furgoneta con todos en el interior. Ahora sí, esto era oficial, estaban completamente jodidos.

-Oye, ¿Qué va–

Antes de que Kenny incluso pudiera voltear a ver a Tucker sintió como este lo tiraba contra el suelo, lo había derriba como en un campo de futbol americano. El azabache gruño y con su mano derecha le tapó la boca a McCormick. ¡¿Qué coño le pasaba a Tucker?! Por su culpa se había pegado en la cadera y le dolía casi tanto como el rodillazo en los huevos del otro día. Aunque ya se hubieran confesado, Kenny quería golpear a Craig si no le daba una explicación.

El azabache pareció leer sus pensamientos.

-Tal vez así no nos vea.

¡¿QUE!? Iba a matar a este chico. ¡¿Cómo no iba a verlos si ya los había visto?! Le había llamado a Craig porque la psicóloga estaba mirando directamente a su cabina. Esto era en verdad de las cosas más estúpidas que Craig había hecho en toda su vida y Kenny no podía averiguar si lo hacía en serio o solo por joderlo.

Kenny balbuceaba pero Craig presionaba su palma contra su boca.

-Asco, no me babes.

-_¡Como que no te babee! ¡Ella ya nos vio, pedazo de idiota!_

Antes de que Craig pudiera replicar, la puerta de la cabina se abrió y se encontraron con la psicóloga justo enfrente con las manos apoyadas en la cadera. ¿Y ellos? Ella los encontró en una especie de abrazo, Craig rodeando a Kenny y tapándole la boca mientras que el rubio seguía forcejeando en su contra. Ella no lucía muy feliz, lucía indignada y molesta. ¡Todavía que hacia todo por estos chicos y ellos le pagaban de esta manera! ¡Agh! ¿Qué podía esperarse de Kenneth McCormick y Craig Tucker juntos? Eran la mezcla menos predecible.

-Em…- la psicóloga tenía la cara roja de ira y a Craig le había empezado a sudar la mano o era la baba de Kenny. _Prefiero tu baba en mi boca _pensó al fulminarlo con la mirada.- ¿Hola?

Eso no hizo más que empeorar el humor de la psicóloga. Kenny creía que iba a explotar y empezar a gritarles.

-Suban a la camioneta.

Ambos estaban confusos.

-¿Eh?

-Suban.- cerró los ojos para mantener la paciencia.- a la camioneta. Ahora.

Sin decir nada, ambos se pararon lo más rápido que pudieron y salieron, se tardaron un poco en salir pues ambos se estaban peleando por quien salía primero y ambos no podían pasar al mismo tiempo… _Que inmaduros. _No hizo falta otra mirada de odio por parte de la psicóloga para que dejaran de discutir, Craig le diera un codazo a Kenny y así pasara primero diciendo "Si McCormick, deja de ser un inmaduro". Eso llevo a otra discusión mientras avanzaban. Si la psicóloga no hubiera estado tan estresada y decepcionada, habría pensado que se veían hermosos juntos y que esto era lo que en verdad los estaba ayudando a solucionar sus problemas internos. Aunque ambos estuvieran jodidos eran la cura para el otro.

Una vez que regresaron recibieron una buena regañada por parte de la psicóloga quien les dijo que como castigo ellos no saldrían a las próximas tres salidas. Ambos no se vieron afectados, al menos se iban a quedar atrás juntos. Eso no era tan malo, después de todo, podían escaparse al escondite de Craig a fumar un poco de hierba que conseguirían en el camino. Y eso no era todo, como consecuente de que al parecer "su amistad" había sido la que había llevado a este incidente, ahora sus cuartos serían cerrados antes de las nueve de la noche y durante el almuerzo no podrían almorzar afuera, tenían que almorzar en el interior para que alguien los estuviera vigilando.

_Mierda, no podremos ser afectuosos _se dijo Kenny y volteó a ver a Tucker. Este solo hizo una mueca y como si tuvieran telepatía, Kenny captó el mensaje.

_Ni se te ocurra ponerte "cariñoso"._

A lo que Kenny respondió arqueando una ceja.

_¿Es un reto?_

Este tipo de comunicación mental solo se daba cuando dos personas ya se conocían demasiado que podían adivinar sus pensamientos con un solo movimiento de labios o un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Craig hizo una mueca que a Kenny le parecía una pequeña sonrisa.

En el camino de regreso, ambos se subieron como niños pequeños recién regañados y… básicamente, eso era lo que eran. Henrietta no se molestó en mirarlos o eso quiso aparentar pues les miraba de reojo, había algo extraño en estos dos, no le agradaba el no saber que era. Le incomodaba. Kenny no sabía a donde se estaba adentrando, Tucker tenía problemas muy serios que podían destruir a todo el que estuviera a su lado, _¿McCormick será lo suficientemente fuerte para permanecer a su lado? Él también tiene problemas. _Henrietta era la única que sabía la verdadera razón por la que Tucker había sido enviado a este lugar, Tweek también sospechaba pero ella, ella estaba segura. Eran las ventajas de ser la que llevaba más tiempo aquí. _Y permaneceré más tiempo aquí…._pensó mirándose a sus muñecas. Sonrió. _No duelen tanto a comparación de cómo me siento a diario. Son mi sacrificio para estar a salvo._

Al pasar a lado de Tweek, este tembló y les pregunto qué había sucedido, donde habían estado, que había pasado y porque habían huido. Todo esto en menos de treinta segundos. Kenny se detuvo un momento para tratar de responderle todas las preguntas pero Craig lo jalo y le dijo a Tweek: "Tu tranquilo, no hay necesidad de que te preocupes." Esto calmo a Tweek. La voz seria de Craig era como una línea recta y eso lo tranquilizaba, no había que presionarse en que esa línea se desviara o diera un giro inesperado. Kenny… él era todo lo contrario. Él no era una línea, él era algo que daba vueltas a su gusto. A diferencia de Craig, el siempre traía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y trataba de ser alegre en todo momento, se preocupaba más por los demás que de sí mismo. _Eso te ayudara a estar a su lado. _Tweek jugo con sus dedos. _Cuídalo bien por favor. Él no es malo, es solo alguien que quiere encontrar una razón para vivir. Por eso, Kenny, no te apartes de él. _

Ellos se sentaban hasta atrás junto a Stan y Kyle, se sentaban en el sillón que estaba a lado de el de los dos chicos. Kyle estaba mirándolos de manera "sigilosa", trataba de que no lo cacharan viéndolos y por eso apartaba la mirada cada cinco segundos. Stan, en cambio, se les quedó mirando un rato cuando estos dos se sentaron en silencio, Kenny lucía muy vivaz y Tucker… el lucía tan indiferente como siempre. Pero había algo, Craig estaba evitando algo.

-Oigan, ¿qué pasó?

Aunque Craig fuera el que diera con el pasillo, no volteo a ver a Stan, Kenny fue el que asomo por detrás con esa sonrisa contagiosa que hacía que Stan recordara que Kenny no era como ellos. A diferencia de ellos, Kenny podía ser un superhéroe.

-Nos cacharon en la rueda de la fortuna.

-¡No lo digas así!- soltó Craig todo rojo. Parecía un dragón a punto de escupir fuego. Craig volteo a ver a Stan molesto.- Nos escapamos porque no queríamos quedarnos en el centro, no había mucho que hacer aparte de pedir otro paquete de machos en Carl´s Junior como hizo Kenny.

-¡Lo dice quien se comió la caca de alguien!- Kenny casi salto de su asiento.

-¿Qué? Al menos a mí no me estafaron.

-Pero al menos me dieron comida

-Calla señor besa sapos.- soltó Craig levantándole el dedo.

Stan se perdió en la discusión, ambos se empezaron a lanzar insultos tan locales que Stan no hubiera entendido aunque hubiera preguntando. No quería meterse porque los dos disfrutaban esas discusiones. Podía ver como a Kenneth se le coloraban las mejillas y como Craig escondía sus sonrisas entre muecas. _Nunca conocí a alguien que pudiera hacerlo feliz. _Stan vio como Craig reía, era como si esta escena entre los dos careciera de sonido y solo pudiera ver como se lanzaban insultos. Craig se estaba riendo por algo que había dicho Kenny, tal vez había tratado de aplicársela a Tucker pero se terminó poniendo en ridículo a sí mismo. _Ya veo porque te agrada, él no es alguien como nosotros de quien puedas predecir sus acciones._

-A ver Stan,- dijo Kenny de repente empujando el rostro de Craig. Eso hizo que el otro le rugiera. _Conociendo a Tucker, ¿por qué no lo golpea de una vez?_- ¿Quién de nosotros crees que tenga el pene más grande?

-¡No andes preguntando esas cosas, McCormick! ¡Supera que a nadie le importa un bledo tu pene!- Craig sonrió con astucia.- ¿Qué no te basto con gritarlo en la plaza?

-Tu calla.- dijo Kenny sin darle mucha importancia, eso dio justo en el ego del azabache.- No te pregunte a ti, le pregunte a Stan.- volteo a ver al azabache de ojos zafiro.- Responde.

A Stan se le pinto el rostro de un rojo claro. De todas las preguntas posibles, esta era la que menos esperaba y la que menos quería responder, cualquier respuesta estaría mal. Si decía McCormick, eso daría en el orgullo del busca pleitos de Tucker; si decía que Tucker, Kenny empezaría a preguntar porque como una niña berrinchuda y, sobre todo, cualquier respuesta lo haría ver como un marica.

-No importa si no respondes.- dijo Craig.

-Que te calles.- gruño McCormick que estaba casi encima de él.

-No me calles pedazo de mierda.

-Lo dice quien se acaba de comer mierda.

Y ahí iban a de nuevo.

Kyle se preguntaba porque eso funcionaba para Craig y Kenny y no para él y Stan, a Kyle le costaba mucho hablar mientras que a ese par de idiotas parecía sobrarles las palabras. Eran los únicos que podían hallar la diversión en un lugar tan deprimente, no, Kenny era el único que podía encontrar la diversión en lugares deprimentes. ¿Qué no encontró la diversión dentro de Tucker? Aunque el fuera el que lo conocía menos, llevaba aquí un par de meses más que Kenny y había aprendido que Craig no tenía interés en ninguno de ellos. ¿Por qué se interesó en Kenny?

Kyle envidiaba un poco al rubio, para él era tan fácil hablar y ser intenso, mientras que él, apenas podía mantener una conversación con Stan. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle pero el valor para decirlo no lo encontraba en ninguna parte dentro de sí. Se sentía culpable por eso. Kyle sabía que Kenny estaba enamorado de Tucker, de hecho, creía ser el único en todo el reformatorio que lo sabía. Era por la manera en la que miraba a Tucker. _Es la misma manera en la que yo miro a Stan…_

El azabache de ojos zafiro volteo a verlo con una sonrisa.

-Mejor hay que ignorar a estos puercos, ¿está bien?

Kyle asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior y batallando porque su cara no se llenara de pecas color rosado.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?- inquirió Stan moviendo su cabeza para mirarle el rostro al judío.

_Me gustas_

Negó con la cabeza. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle a Stan pero no encontraba el valor para hacerlo. Tantas cosas.

Al día siguiente los chicos apenas se vieron, en la mañana ambos tuvieron que ir con la psicóloga quien, siguió reprimiéndoles su error durante la sesión. Ella tenía razones para sentirse indignada, ella había batallado mucho para que le permitieran sacar a los chicos de vez en cuando y así era como le pagaban, así que, Kenny y Craig la escucharon sin quejarse. Después tuvieron su tutoría y durante el almuerzo, ambos sentían vergüenza al acercarse. Craig se había sentado con Tweek y parecían estar hablando de asuntos importantes, o bueno, Tweek le estaba explicando a Craig como sería al centro de rehabilitación al que lo mandarían. Así que Kenny decidido sentarse con Stan y Kyle.

Charlaron un rato sobre tonterías, se burlaron un poco de los testigos de Jehova y Stan y Kenny llegaron a un acuerdo, que cuando salieran de este lugar se vestirían de manera formal e irían a tocar de casa en casa diciendo ser testigos de Jehova para que cuando les abrieran, se miraran sorprendidos y confusos. Les preguntarían: "¿Qué van a decirnos?" y, Kenny miraría a Stan para decir: "No lo sé. Nunca nos habían abierto." Kyle solo sonrió al escucharlos planear esto.

Kyle de hecho participo en esta conversación dándoles ideas para mejorar su broma, les dijo como vestirse e incluso les recomendó libros grandes que podían disfrazarse de biblias. Kenny le sacudió el pelo al pelirrojo y le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Ahora eres nuestro cómplice.- le dijo.

Kyle se sonrojo y miro a Stan. El azabache de ojos zafiro le sonrió y señalo con el tenedor.

-Si vamos a la cárcel tu vendrás con nosotros.

-¿A-a la cárcel?- preguntó asustado Kyle.

Y fue cuando entre Stan y Kenny comenzaron a molestar al judío de pecas hasta que este, con mucha valentía, le dio un zape a Kenny y le ordeno que se callara porque al único que iban a penetrar por el ano con una vara de metal sería a él. A Kyle le sorprendió que Kenny solo se rio como si acabara de decir algo adorable.

-No sabía que podías hablar.

-Ya,- intervino Stan inclinándose hacia adelante. Esto emociono un poco a Kyle.- hay que dejar en paz al pobre.

-Concuerdo con Stan.- dijo Kyle con firmeza. Era la primera oración que decía con seguridad desde que Kenny lo conoció.

-Ohh, ¿ahora son novios?

-¡Kenneth!- chillo Stan.

Kyle se hundió en sus hombros mirando cien veces por segundo las reacciones de Stan tratando de hacerlo más disimuladamente. Por suerte Stan estaba enfocado en como asesinar a Kenny mientras que este solo disfrutaba de la reacción de su amigo. Kyle jugueteo con su comida para distraerse un poco.

-Cierto.- rodeo a Kyle por los hombros.- Él es demasiado sexy para ti.

Y así fue como siguieron charlando, riéndose y haciendo que Kyle hablara de vez en cuando aunque fuera solo una palabra lo que sus labios pronunciaran. A Kenny le satisfacía como poco a poco el pelirrojo tomaba confianza en sí mismo y la manera en la que Stan era cada vez más activo. Volvía a ser ese chico que le cae bien a todos en el instituto.

Al terminar de comer, Kenny sintió que alguien lo golpeaba con una bandeja en la nuca. No le sorprendió que al voltearse se encontrara con Craig Tucker. Sonrió.

-Quería ver si había algo adentro.- se escudó Craig y Kenny rio.

_Adoro a este chico._

Craig le estaba sonriendo, el solo sonreía a lado de Kenny y de nadie más. Kenny pudo leer esa sonrisa como si fuera un anuncio. Se levantó, Stan y Kyle se le quedaron viendo pero captaron que se iba a ir con Tucker, vieron como dejaban su bandeja con comida junto a las otras y luego se marchaban del lugar, Kenny riéndose de alguna tontería y Tucker escuchando fingiendo no tener interés. Kenny era una molestia en la vida de Craig pero, era una molestia con la que quería vivir.

**Este capítulo es chiquito como un pequeño descanso después de todo lo que ha sucedido, prometo actualizar en cuanto pueda :3**


	17. Chapter 17

Kenny le tomó la mano a Craig, era fría pero se volvía cálida cuando era envuelta por las manos de McCormick. Este miro con desaprobación a Kenny pero el rubio sabía que Craig solo estaba actuando de esa manera porque le gustaba que le tomara la mano. Podía verlo en sus ojos y en sus muecas. Craig le levantó el dedo y Kenny sonrió, adoraba como el azabache le mostraba su amor.

-¿Listo para saltar, primor?- preguntó Kenny acercando su rostro para rozarle las mejillas con su nariz.

-No puedo creerlo,- rodo sus ojos.- uno besa a Kenneth McCormick y por eso se cree con el derecho de ponerte apodos homosexuales.

-Es porque _somos _homosexuales.- Kenny le planto un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Quieres que te aplauda o–

-Podrías besarme.- sugirió.

Craig volvió a rodar los ojos pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Kenny era perfecto. El solo pensarlo lo hacía sentirse estúpido y frívolo, como una nena enamorada aunque todo durara semanas, pero… Craig quería creer que esto no era igual. Estaba seguro que no era igual. Ponía su mano contra su pecho para verificar sus latidos todas las noches cuando pensaba en Kenny y sabía que su corazón nunca había latido tan rápido.

A lado de Kenny él no era "el chico prostituto" o "el insensible", a lado de Kenny él era Craig.

Craig se inclinó para plantarle un beso de piquito de Kenny, uno donde sus labios son lo único que se tocan peor aun así te dejan satisfecho.

Eso basto para que Kenny se sintiera en el cielo. No solo porque había besado a Craig Tucker si no porque, después de haberlo besado, ambos saltaron de la azotea del reformatorio para volar y luego caer en el contenedor de basura. Solo Kenneth McCormick podía encontrar lo romántico en saltar a un contenedor de basura mientras le tomas la mano a tu… lo que fuera que fuese Tucker en esta extraña relación.

El primero en salir del basurero fue Craig porque era el que tenía más experiencia en estos saltos que Kenny, quien, esta era la segunda vez en la que saltaba. Tucker ayudo a Kenny a salir de la basura pero, justo después de haberlo empujado cuando este estaba a punto de salir por cuenta propia. Uno pensaría que al estar en una relación con Tucker este se volvería más considerado y romántico, pero no, el seguía siendo el mismo pendejo de siempre.

-Apestas, McCormick.- dijo una vez que los pies de Kenny tocaron el suelo. Craig lo inspecciono.- En ambos sentidos.

-Solo envidias mi gran estilo.-Kenny se quitó una cascara de hueco de la cabeza y le sonrió a Craig guiñándole un ojo.

-Lo que digas McCormick.

Craig le levantó el dedo y Kenny se inclinó para besarlo.

-Asqueroso.

Sus palabras no coincidían con sus acciones, a pesar de que haya dicho aquello con autentico asco y repulsión, su rostro esbozaba una ligera sonrisa pintada de rojo.

Se adentraron de nuevo en el bosque solo que con más sigilo para que nadie los descubriera, ahora sí que tenían al reformatorio encima de ellos vigilándolos todo el jodido tiempo. Mientras se escapaban al lugar mágico de Craig, este no paraba de decir que odiaba a Kenny y las mil y una razones por las cuales lo hacía. Maldecía al chico por haber obligado a besarlo y McCormick solo respondía robándole otro beso y eso lo callaba por un tiempo al decirle "vete al carajo". ¿Podría ser Tucker más adorable? Kenny lo creía imposible.

_Estar enamorado no es tan malo, es divertido cuando te enamoras de pendejos como Tucker._

Una vez que llegaron al bosque con el lago en medio, ambos relajaron sus hombros y sintieron que sus previas tensiones se disipaban. El bote de madera seguía en el mismo lugar y parecía no haber cambiado un poco, todo aquí seguía igual y por eso le gustaba a Tucker, este lugar era suyo y nadie podría cambiarlo. O bueno, este lugar solía ser suyo porque ahora este lugar les pertenecía a Kenneth McCormick y Craig Tucker. Era su lugar y de nadie más.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- preguntó Kenny cuando Craig se adentró más.

-Porque quiero violarte, Kenny.- respondió con indiferencia.

A Kenny pareció hundírsele la lengua. Craig solo rio.

-Eres tan fácil de molestar, Ken

Kenny adoraba que Craig lo llamara Ken, era un sobrenombre que solo su cabeza de algas podía decirle y nadie más, bueno, tal vez solo Karen de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué Craig tenía que ser tan jodidamente perfecto? Quería salir del reformatorio para empezar con una vida con este chico, era precipitado decirlo considerando sus edades y el tipo de vida que ambos llevaban pero, Kenny sabía que ese futuro existía al menos por este momento.

Este lugar era su guarida, el habérselo mostrado a Kenny era como dejarlo entrar al interior de sí mismo, dejarlo adentrarse en Craig Tucker. Era lo que menos que Craig podía hacer después de todo lo que el rubio había hecho por él, Kenny lo hacía feliz sin siquiera intentarlo y sobre todo, Kenny lograba que Craig se olvidara de toda la mierda que tenía encima por unos momentos. Incluso Craig creía que Kenny tal vez podría quitarle esa mierda de encima. _Wow. Vaya que McCormick me vuelve una gran mariquita. _

Apenas Tucker iba a voltear a ver a Kenny para volver a decirle cuanto lo odiaba, sintió que alguien tomaba sus piernas y lo levantaba del suelo para sentir como su espalda se recargaba contra algo. Era Kenny y volvía a cargarlo como si él fuera su princesa. A Tucker se le prendió el rostro.

-¡¿Qué haces mojón?!

-¿Estas ciego?- preguntó riendo. Kenny estaba en el cielo.- Solo estoy cargando a mi princesa.

Craig gruño.

-Llámame así otra vez y te quitare lo lindo de la cara

-Oh.- Kenny apretó el cuerpo de Craig contra el suyo.- ¡Piensas que soy lindo!

-En verdad que eres empalagoso.

-Pero bien que te encanta.

Kenny acerco su boca a la oreja de Craig y le dio un pequeño mordisco provocando que el azabache entrara en pánico y le diera un zape en la cabeza para que dejara de mordisquearlo con la excusa de: "no soy comida". Eso solo hacía que la idea de probar a Tucker fuera aún más tentadora para el rubio.

Craig seguía en los brazos de McCormick y para sorpresa de ambos, había dejado de quejarse y permitió que Kenny lo llevara hasta la orilla del lago en sus brazos, claro, Craig no se atrevió a mirar a Kenneth y su cara podía confundirse con la de un tomate. Esto perjudicaba su endemoniado orgullo en todos los sentidos y batallaba por controlar sus odiosos sentimientos, realmente odiaba a Kenny por activar algo que el trataba de asesinar.

No depósito al azabache en el suelo una vez que llegaron a su destino, de hecho, solo hizo creer a Craig que lo estaba llevando a la orilla del lago cuando en realidad se dirigía a un grupo de rocas amontonadas entre ellas. Una de ellas era lo suficientemente grande como para dar con una parte más profunda del lago, no hizo falta la comunicación mental para que Tucker empezara a dudar de las intenciones del rubio. Kenny para distraer a su adorable idiota, le plantó un beso en la mejilla y eso provoco que Tucker se enfocara más en gritarle que era un marica, homosexual, cursi, hijo de puta, entre otros insultos que en que Kenny estaba a punto de lanzarlo al lago. Fue demasiado tarde cuando Craig dejo de gritar porque, ahora volaba por los aires.

Solo alcanzo a levantarle el dedo a Kenny y a mandarlo a la mierda a medias.

Kenny se rio y sentó en la orilla de la roca para contemplar como Tucker surgía del agua listo para golpearlo con palabras y después con sus manos.

-¡Púdrete, McCormick!- fue el primer insulto cuando Craig salió del agua. Primero insulto a Kenny y luego tomo una bocada de aire, el cabeza dura tenía sus prioridades.

_El primer insulto no estuvo tan mal…_

-¡Prepara tu culo para cuando salga, McCormick!

¡Oh, diablos! Tucker en verdad que le suplicaba que se burlaran de él, él solito se adentraba en terreno peligroso para Kenny y este, ya no pudo contenerse todos sus comentarios. Se volteó para quedar en la típica posee sensual, y le enseño su trasero a Tucker para el mismo darse una nalgada.

-Te estaré esperando.- dijo con voz sensual. Había visto muchas películas porno como para no saber cómo hacerle burla a ese tonito.

Eso solo hizo prender más la risa de Craig quien tomo su gorrito que flotaba a su lado, lo puso en su cabeza y salió a zancadas del lago tronándose los dedos, listo para darle una lección a McCormick que nunca olvidaría.

-Me las pagaras, Kenneth.

Una vez que Craig salió del agua, Kenny se levantó lo más rápido que pudo decidido a huir del azabache pero este fue más rápido y, con una impresionante velocidad, acorralo a Kenny en la roca. Aunque no pareciera, Tucker podía ser bueno en los deportes. El chico de ojos oscuros se tronó los dedos con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro que hizo temblar al pobre rubio que extendía los brazos en signo de paz. Eso no basto a Craig que se acercaba cada vez más saboreando el pánico de Kenny.

No fue hasta que Kenny llego al borde de la roca que Craig se abalanzó sobre él. Kenny ya se estaba despidiendo de su perfecto rostro cuando noto que nada estaba moliéndolo a golpes, solo estaba cayendo y Craig lo estaba despidiendo de arriba. El muy hijo de puta lo había lanzado al lago. Craig Tucker sabía cómo jugar con sus sentimientos y Kenneth, por primera vez, maldijo que este supiera hacerlo.

El chapuzón fue un poco doloroso, pero escuchar la risa de Craig disipo toda punzada de este. Adoraba escucharlo reír y por eso, al salir, solo le mando un beso aero que le prendió los colores al azabache.

-¿¡Cuál es tu problema, McCormick?!- le grito nervioso. Adoraba como reaccionaba.

-¡Que estas bien bueno, Craig!- eso solo hizo que Craig se enfureciera más.

-¡Considérate muerto!- grito.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué me vas a follar hasta morir?! ¡Como quieras!- Kenny lanzo su espalda al agua para flotar y exhibir su cuerpo con la ropa pegada a su novio, si es que así podía llamarlo.

A Kenny le sorprendió no escuchar respuesta por parte de Tucker pero, si le sorprendió que sintió un gran peso caer sobre su vientre que casi le dejaba sin aire. Escupido y vio el rostro divertido de Tucker. Este le había caído con las piernas extendidas, se había lanzado desde la roca el muy hijo de puta y todo para hacerlo sufrir. _¿Por qué me gustas? _Se preguntó al hundirse en el agua. Craig ignoraba lo peligroso que era eso, casi dejaba sin aire al rubio y si lo hacía, este se ahogaría pero… él no le permitiría porque apenas él se volvió a zambullir, tomo el cuello de la camiseta de Kenneth para acercarlo a él. El pobre chico apenas podía respirar.

-Mu-muérete, Tucker.

-Aww,- tenía a Kenny casi rozándole la nariz.- siempre tan romántica, Ken.

-Lo dice el que,- tosió.- el que casi me mata hace rato.

Craig jaló a Kenny para plantarle un beso en la frente, eso bastó para que Kenny recuperara su vivaz actitud gracias a que su corazón palpito a una fuerza casi imposible.

-¿Contento?- preguntó con una mueca el azabache.

-Contento.

Y si, si estaba contento

Craig recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Kenny, tenían los dedos los dedos entrelazados y estar así era todo un logro para Kenny quien, literal, había tenido que forzar al azabache a ponerse en esa posición y no lo dejo moverse hasta que este accedió a quedarse así.

Kenny recargaba su espalda contra la gran roca y tenía a Craig entre sus brazos, ambos miraban el cielo que había oscurecido y ahora tenía cientos de brillosas bailarinas. Aunque Kenny había dicho que era mejor volver, Craig dijo que se quedaran, que no importaba el castigo o todo eso, que era mejor disfrutar de la vista porque tal vez no volverían a tenerla. Meterse en problemas junto a Tucker tenía su lado romántico.

-Entonces… ¿te gusta estar a mi lado, eh?- preguntó Kenny y recibió un codazo.

-Tu voz puede llegar a ser irritante a veces…- Craig gruño y Kenny se sintió un poco dolido, Craig al notar esto se relajó y siguió hablando.- Pero también puede ser muy tranquilizadora así que, no te calles y sigue hablando.

El chico cerró los ojos y se acurruco un poco para sorpresa del rubio.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

-Sobre ti.

-¿Ehh?- saltó Kenny, este comportamiento era muy inusual en Tucker y no se había preparado para estas situaciones.

-Sí, algo que no le hayas contado a nadie antes.- verlo tan pasivo y sincero era muy extraño.- ¡Y no me vengas con pendejadas de que no hay nada! Tanto tu como yo sabemos que antes eras un maldito antisocial y hay un montonal de cosas que te has guardado en toda tu vida.- y volvía a ser el mismo.

Kenny rio para sorpresa del azabache que se empujó contra Kenny para ordenarle que se callara. Era tan típico del chico resolver todo por el método más justo y saludable, golpeando a McCormick hasta que este cediera a las órdenes del chico. Se había enamorado de eso por más extraño que pudiese parecer.

-Bueno, mejor empiezo antes de que me dejes un ojo morado.- Craig rio y le dio un codazo a Kenny.- Estem, creo que algo que nadie sabe de mi es que soy gay.

-Wow.- dijo con sarcasmo.- En verdad no me esperaba algo así.- rodo los ojos.- Estas llenos de sorpresas, McCormick.

-Es el precio por estar guapo.- acaricio su cabello y Craig arqueo una ceja.

-No solo eres misterioso, también eres hábil con las palabras. ¿Quién lo diría?

De nuevo, Kenny comenzó a reírse sin control provocando que el azabache riera también, ¿por qué Tucker lo volvía loco? Era porque era alguien mediocre y Craig era alguien que se creía un ser superior que optaba por las cosas lindas y aburridas.

-Bueno, tu dime algo que nadie sepa de ti para yo darme una idea de qué tipo de información quieres. —sugirió Kenny y Tucker le levantó el dedo.

-Está bien.- bajo su brazo y miro al cielo.- Algo que nadie sabe de mi es que adoro ver las estrellas. Realmente lo adoro. Desde que era niño veía las estrellas para calmarme y saber que no estaba solo, de hecho,- rio un poco y paso una mano por su gorrito para quitárselo.- antes de mudarnos de aquí. Tenía unos diez, doce años, compre un telescopio y me puse a ver las estrellas justo aquí. Me quede a dormir aquí y no recuerdo haber sido tan feliz como en ese momento.

Con que a su querido Craig Tucker le gustaba mirar las estrellas, Kenny no se sentía curioso al porque le gustaba tanto. No es que hubiera predicho la respuesta de Craig, solo que no le sorprendió de todo pues el recuerdo de completa felicidad que le había contado el otro día estaba relacionado con las estrellas. Las estrellas calmaban al azabache y por eso se sentía calmado junto a Kenny, Kenny de alguna manera le recordaba a las estrellas. Esa pequeña pero visible luz dentro de la oscura noche. Eso era Kenny. Kenny era su estrella.

Puede que la pasión de Craig por las estrellas sea mucho más profunda pero para al azabache no lo es, solo le gustan. Ellas no son complejas, solo brillan. De niño pensaba que las estrellas eran personitas y bailaban para el cuándo estaba triste. Un día después de que tuvo que hacerle un favor a su mamá para un cliente, Craig se encerró en su cuarto, se metió bajo su cama y desde ahí vio a las estrellas hasta dormir. No estaba solo, ellas estaban ahí y aunque ellas no pudieran sentir amor, Craig se apoyó en ellas para poder seguir adelante.

Y ahora todo este conocimiento, estaba en manos de Kenny, la estrella de Tucker.

-No me sorprende.- soltó el rubio apretando a Craig hacia él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- como siempre, Craig siempre optaba por el camino brusco para obtener lo que quería.

-Que, entiendo porque te gustan tanto las estrellas. Estuvieron ahí cuando nadie más estuvo.

Como odiaba la sonrisita de McCormick, hacía que su cara se pusiera roja y que tuviera ganas de vomitar, ya iba a parecer Stan Marsh que, según le conto una vez, vomitaba cuando estaba alrededor de Wendy por los nervios. Pero había una gran diferencia entre ellos… _Kenny nunca me lastimaría. _Craig hundió su cara en la camiseta de Kenny.

-Cállate.- masculló.

Kenny rio. _Craig es taaan infantil. _Acaricio el cabello del joven que pocas veces estaba completamente al aire libre. Era muy suave y sedoso, pero también era un poco grasoso. ¡Le encantaba!

Craig se separó de Kenny y le dio un puñetazo en el vientre, no empleo mucha fuerza pero aun así dolió un poco. Se suponía que en una relación debería haber respeto mutuo, pero esta actitud por parte del azabache complacía su pequeño lado masoquista y no iba a negar que le gustara. Desde que conoció a Tucker sus moretones aumentaron, pero al menos valía la pena tenerlos ahí como un pequeño recuerdo.

-Te odio- gruño al girarse y caerle de golpe al rubio.- Apuesto a que usas magia negra para volver un marica a tu lado.

-Claro, creo que te equivocaste, tío. Los que no tienen alma y usan magia oscura son los pelirrojos.

Craig comenzó a reírse tanto que Kenny sentía las risas de Craig en su pecho y se le contagiaron. Algún día saldría de este lugar con Tucker y lo llevaría por todo el país, y si era posible, por todo el mundo solo para verlo reír al burlarse de las otras etnias.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Kenny una vez que pararon de reírse.

-Adelante; veo que te gustan muchos estos jueguitos de preguntas gays.

-Es una buena manera para conocer a los demás y que te conozcan a ti al mismo tiempo. Y no digas que no porque ha funcionado muy bien entre nosotros dos.- se apresuró a decir antes de que Craig lo atacara.

-Jodete.- le volvió a levantar el dedo de en medio solo que lo restregó por toda la cara del rubio haciendo que este riera.- Solo tengo una condición.- Kenny lamio el dedo de Craig ocasionando que este lo golpeara en el cuello y así Craig no necesito permiso para dar la condición, McCormick tendría que ajustarse a sus reglas.- ¿Qué es lo que te calma a ti? Ya sabes, me debes la información que te di sobre mí.

Era cierto, Kenny no había pagado la información que Tucker le había dado. Si quería que Craig respondiera la otra respuesta de manera justa y para nada sarcástica o burlona, tenía que decirle lo que lo tranquilizaba. Kenny quería preguntarle algo realmente serio a Craig y un poco incómodo para Craig, tendría que esforzarse en darle una respuesta que lo satisficiera en todos los sentidos. Sería honesto al cien por ciento con su respuesta.

Tomó aire y jugueteo un poco con el cabello de Craig antes de responder.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi hermana, Karen?- Craig asintió.- Pues ella, ella me calma. Toda su prescencia hace que me sienta mejor, su sonrisa, sus ojitos y su dulce voz hacen que el mundo no sea una mierda. Puede que sea una niña pero es muy madura para su edad, o se ha visto obligada a ser muy madura para su edad. Digo, tuvo que ver como se llevaban a su hermano a un reformatorio y quedarse con unos hijos de puta como padres. Ella es valiente, más valiente de lo que yo seré en toda mi vida y por eso,- Kenny miro a las estrellas. Ahora veía porque a Tucker le gustaban tanto, las estrellas eran como Karen.- sé que ella está bien justo ahora y eso me calma. Si ella es feliz, yo estoy tranquilo.

Craig apretaba los dientes y trataba de no apretarle demasiado la mano a Ken, él no tenía la culpa de sus errores. Kenny no tenía nada que ver con lo que lo trajo al reformatorio así que no tenía que enojarse con él, tenía que alegrarse, Kenny se aferraba a Karen como el a las estrellas. Sin las estrellas Craig se habría suicidado tiempo atrás como Kenny no habría resistido seguir viviendo si Karen no hubiera nacido.

Ahora tenía otra Karen en su vida y se llamaba Craig. Lo tenía ahora entre sus brazos y no dejaría que nada en el mundo se lo arrebatara.

-Bueno.- dijo después de un minuto de silencio.- ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

Kenny sonrió. Craig no se escaparía de esta.

-¿Qué es lo que somos? Me refiero a ti y a mi juntos, como pareja. ¿Qué somos?- añadió al ver que Craig no captaba.

Otro minuto de silencio que se duplico y luego triplico. Las manos de Craig habían dejado de jugar con las de él y su presión junto con su respiración se habían vuelto más lentas. El silencio de Craig le preocupaba bastante. ¿Y si le decía que no eran nada y esto era algo muy casual? Kenny no podría soportarlo…

Sin que Kenny se diera cuenta dejo de sentir el peso de los huesos de Craig sobre él y ahora lo tenía en gatas sobre el, las manos del chico estaban a lado de sus caderas y tenía su rostro tan cerca que prácticamente compartían el aliento. Craig se separó un poco y se sentó en las piernas de Kenny, no en el regazo porque sabía lo fácil que era de excitar Kenny y este momento era de seriedad. Luego vendrían los momentos calenturientos entre ellos, porque Craig también era un pequeño pervertido.

-Escucha y responde.- sentenció y Kenny trago saliva.- ¿Me quieres?

-¿Qué?-

_¿A qué viene todo esto? _Craig sí que se había tenido que armar de valor y haber dejado su orgullo a lado para poder preguntar eso. Pero, Craig no se hubiera arriesgado de esa manera si no supiera ya la respuesta.

-Sí, si te quiero.

-Bien.- era impresionante como mantenía la neutralidad cuando a Kenny se le estaba quemando el rostro a fuego vivo.- Porque yo también te quiero. ¿Y que tenemos?- Craig no le dio tiempo a Kenny para que respondiera y tampoco esperaba que el azabache lo hiciera.- Dos personas que se quieren y eso importa, ¿no? Darle nombre a una relación es algo muy estúpido como suelen serlo todos los inventos humanos. Lo hacen para controlar sus sentimientos y…- tragó saliva y pareció entrar en una ligera lucha interna. Frunció el ceño e hizo un puño, por unos segundos Kenny creyó que lo iba a golpear. _En verdad te odio, mira todo lo que me haces decir, McCormick hijo de puta._- Mierda, estaremos juntos quieras o no, porque si te niegas juro, juro que te pateare las bolas hasta que desaparezcan.

Craig estaba tan rojo como un tomate, parecía que estaba llorando su orgullo pues sus ojos brillaban mucho y su cuerpo tenía ligeros espamos. Kenny no se había esperado esto de Craig y… De pronto el chico jalo de las mejillas a McCormick para plantarle un profundo beso que hizo que a Kenny se le contagiara lo rojo a la cara. Craig está lleno de sorpresas, ¿cierto? Por eso se enamoró de él, es divertida la manera en la que maneja sus sentimientos, los aborrece pero aun así no se deshace de ellos. Tal y como hace con Kenneth, lo aborrece pero aun así lo quiere de su lado.

-Somos una pareja única en muchos sentidos.

-Púdrete McCormick.- le levantó el dedo de nuevo.- ¿Te han dicho que hablas mucho?

Solo tú.

Kenny se inclinó y besó a, lo que el llamaría a costa suya, su novio.

**Espero que les haya gustado, si dejan reviews les doy el pan de Sanae (¿)**


	18. Chapter 18

Las cosas no cambiaron mucho, o bueno, no para los que rodeaban a los dos chicos, pues para ellos actuaban normal. Ellos no sabían que a escondidas intercambiaban besos apasionados o las mil y un maneras que Kenneth tenía para colorar al azabache. Por supuesto que creían que era una broma cuando Kenny se le encimaba a Craig frente a todos (le tomaba la mano, besos en la mejilla o abrazos muy empalagosos) pues el azabache lo rechazaba al instante diciendo que dejara de ser tan marica. Nada nuevo en la actitud de ninguno. Tal vez la única que sospechaba de que algo tramaban estos dos era Henrietta y Kyle seguía con el inocente pensamiento de que solo se gustaban mutuamente pero no lo admitían.

El más inocente en todo esto era Stan, Tweek solo era un chico despistado que no hubiera notado que estos dos estaban en una relación aunque se besaran frente a él, pero Stan, él incluso había visto como dos veces Craig le devolvía el apretón de manos a Kenny y seguía pensando que eran amigos. Le sonreía a Kyle y le decía alguna estupidez como: "y luego dicen que nosotros somos los empalagosos, ¿verdad?" y se reía dejando al judío todo nervioso. Podría decirse que seguían llevando su vida normal.

Sus encuentros aun eran en la terraza y de vez en cuando iban a su escondite, ya no era el escondite de Tucker, era suyo. Casi siempre iban en momentos oportunos para ver a las estrellas porque Kenny sentía como la respiración de Craig era más tranquila e incluso lo veía diferente. Como si Craig estuviera recobrando su infancia poco a poco. Kenny adoraba llevarlo ahí porque de alguna manera a Craig lo ayudaba ver las estrellas, recordar esos momentos tristes de su infancia y compararlos con lo feliz que era ahora a lado de Kenny. Recordaba cómo era llorar por lo solo que se sentía y miraba a como estaba ahora, sosteniéndole la mano a esa persona que lo hacía quererse a sí mismo como lo quería a él. Kenny lograba que Craig olvidara todo ese odio que se tenía a sí mismo.

Para Kenny esto también era de ayuda porque toda su vida siempre fue tanto ignorado como menospreciado. Con la única persona con la que se sentía valioso era con Karen, ella lo quería y llamaba ángel guardián. Lo hacía sentir tanto querido como importante. Él no era un error en la vida de Karen y por eso seguía adelante. Ahora sabía que tampoco era un error en la vida de Tucker al ver como el de vez en cuando hundía sus mejillas en su pecho mientras miraba a las estrellas y por la manera en la que le besaba el cuello. Craig hacía sentir a Kenny querido, que no era un estorbo en la vida y que era capaz de hacer feliz a alguien.

El temor que ahora ambos ignoraban era este: Kenny se marcharía antes que Craig.

¿Qué pasaría cuando esto sucediera? Craig no iba a permitir que sacaran a Kenny de su vida pero tampoco quería retenerlo en un lugar así cuando lo que más ansiedad le daba al rubio era que su hermana estaba sola. Craig no era el único que necesitaba a Kenny pero…. ¡¿Por qué no podía ser egoísta por una vez en su vida?!

Todavía que Tweek se iba en poco… El rubio adicto a la cafeína antes solía ser su compañía, se sentaban juntos sin decir nada de vez en cuando y poco a poco Tweek fue siendo cada vez menos tímido. A Craig no le caía extremadamente bien el rubio pero quería ayudarlo un poco a que dejara de sentirse tan culpable por lo sucedido. La psicóloga le agradeció a Craig por estar junto a Tweek porque esto le había dado un poco de seguridad en sí mismo y a la vez, perdía la ansiedad que se lo comía vivo todos los días. Craig solo respondió con un seco "ah", pero para la psicóloga bastó para sonreír con lágrimas al borde de sus ojos y saber que a Craig le importaban mucho las personas aunque no lo demostrara de la manera más común.

Ahora, para la psicóloga que había llegado a conocer a Craig muy bien sin que este se diera cuenta, era muy obvio que Craig había cambiado sus prioridades para darle el primer lugar al rubio. Era la primera vez que veía a Craig encariñarse con alguien como lo hizo con Kenny.

-¿Qué es Kenneth para ti?- preguntó una vez.

-Es Kenny o Ken.

Ella sonrió. Craig la fulmino con la mirada como si hubiera cometido un terrible error y eso solo le daba a entender que al azabache realmente le importaba McCormick.

-Bueno, ¿qué es Kenny para ti?

-Una persona.

-Me refiero a emocionalmente, Craig.

-Ah…- fue como si le hubieran dicho algo de poca importancia pues no hubo alguna expresión corporal que le dijera algo a la psicóloga. Craig era difícil de leer. La miro y la psicóloga supo que diría algo importante.- Un idiota.

Esto fue una gran decepción. Si tan solo hubiera una sonrisa en la cara del azabache… o algún reflejo de sentimientos en sus ojos, así podría saber el significado de Kenny para él. Pero, como siempre, Craig no decía nada.

Pero hubo un momento en el que dio justo en el lugar que quería y obtuvo lo que tanto buscaba en este pedazo de hielo. Encontró calor.

-Me sorprende que no me hables de Kenny y te quedes callado como siempre.- se recargo cruzando las piernas. Craig arqueo una ceja, lo tenía atrapado.

-¿Por qué tendría que desperdiciar mi aliento para contarle de un imbécil como él?- no esperaba que Craig tuviera algo de tacto al hablar sobre Kenny.

-Porque el desperdicia el suyo para hablarme de ti.

Auténtica sorpresa apareció en su rostro apático. Arqueo ambas cejas, sus pupilas se dilataron, su cuerpo entero salto un poco y abrió un poco la boca; y como Craig era el peor orgulloso que la psicóloga había conocido, no le sorprendió que Craig le volteara la cara. Hablo sin mirarla y se puso un poco rosado, había una sonrisita en sus labios que trataba de esconder a toda costa y se esforzaba por mantenerse natural.

-¿Qué dice de mí?

Ahí estaba. Interés. En todas sus pláticas Craig jamás mostró interés alguno hasta ese momento.

-Lamento decirte que eso es privado.- claro que no lo lamentaba, quería ver como reaccionaba el chico y fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

Apretó los dientes en una mueca, cerró el puño alrededor del sofá y trató de esconderse algo a sí mismo. Ahora todos sus movimientos eran forzados para lucir indiferente ante esto y fingir que le valía dos cominos lo que Kenneth le contaba.

-Ah.- pasó un mechón oscuro detrás de su oreja.- ¿Podemos seguir con algo más? Me está cansando esto de hablar de ese imbécil, ya tengo que soportarlo todo el día para que venga usted a hablarme de él.

Ella sonrió.

-Por supuesto, hablemos de algo más.

Y hablaron de algo más. Pero eso había sido suficiente para la psicóloga, era la primera vez que veía cierto cambio de humor en Tucker y era cuando le hablaban de Kenny. Él se había encariñado con el rubio. Ella sabía que en algún punto sucedería por las personalidades de ambos y por las razones por las que habían llegado aquí. Kenny era inocente en los sentidos que Craig no. Eran opuestos. Ella supo desde un inicio que Craig mostraría interés en el rubio por la manera despreocupada en la que actuaba y como siempre sonreía ante cualquier situación. Kenny era un alienígena para Craig. ¿Y quién no quiere estudiar a un alienígena?

Había algo en Kenny que le agradaba a la psicóloga, que él había traído la alegría al reformatorio pues había más vida en el reformatorio desde que McCormick llego. Henrietta ya no era tan depresiva, Tweek ya no era tan nervioso, Stan parecía un adolecente cada vez más, Kyle se veía más tranquilo y Craig… Craig estaba encontrando la felicidad de nuevo gracias a él. Era una bendición que hayan mandado a ese muchacho a este lugar. Todos se divertían.

Ella estaría eternamente con Kenneth por la manera en la que ha ayudado a sus pacientes a sentirse mejor. Ha logrado hacerlos reír. ¿Podría agradecerle lo suficiente a Kenny? Nunca. Sin él Henrietta seguiría callada, encerrándose en su habitación todo el día y escribiendo poesía depresiva. Ahora sus poemas eran un poco más alegres. Sin Kenny Tweek se sentiría tan intranquilo que volvería a tener insomnio por dejar el reformatorio. Sin Kenny Stan seguiría pensando todo el día en Wendy y no tendría con quien entablar una amistad. Sin Kenny Kyle seguiría aislándose teniendo a Stan solo de compañía pero esa vez que se acercó a ver jugar a Craig y Kenny, fue como un pedazo de gloria para la psicóloga. Y sin Kenny, ¿hace falta decir como estaría Craig? Era por el que más estaba agradecida.

Encontró el corazón perdido de Craig Tucker.

-Sabes,- le dijo cortando el beso largo que compartían en la entrada a la terraza.- ya no besas de manera tan brusca.

Craig rio y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que casi no dolió.

-Es solo que como tú besas como una niña me da miedo lastimarte.

-¿Me llamas la mujer de la relación cuando yo di el primer paso? Eres cruel, Tucker.- Kenny sostenía la cadera del azabache y se balanceo hacia la izquierda para recargar su hombro en la pared.

-¿Quieres discutir eso? Tú eres el que se me está encimando todo el día.

-Es lo que hace un verdadero caballero.

-¿Desde cuándo un animal como tú puede ser considerado un caballero?

Kenny rio junto a Craig, era adorable la manera en la que reía Craig. No pudo evitarlo, quería morder esos labios picaros que lo insultaban todo el día y ensuciar su lengua con todas las groserías que había en la boca del azabache. Lo beso procurando morder con cuidado el labio inferior del chico del gorro azul.

-¿Con que poniéndonos salvajes, eh?- preguntó con una sonrisa y ahora fue el quien le mordió el labio al rubio, fue un poco más brusco pues procuro hacerle una pequeña cortada en el labio a Kenny.

Eso solo excito más a Kenny que se restregó contra el azabache para que este lo notara, a Craig se le escapo un ligero "ah" apenas audible pero que Kenny cachó por inclinarse para morderle la oreja. Craig tomo la cadera de Kenny levantando un poco la playera para poder acariciar su piel y dejo que el rubio le besara desde la oreja hasta las clavículas. Craig procuraba acariciar con sus pulgares las entradas del chico. Adoraba escucharlo gemir mientras tenía sus labios pegados contra su piel. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado esto?

Kenny adoraba tener a este chico, lo adoraba en cada uno de los sentidos que podían existir y simplemente nunca se cansaría de Craig. Podría besar sus labios mil veces y aun así encontraría un nuevo sabor en ellos. Su piel fría lo prendía, su aburrida expresión adornada de gemidos era su todo y sobre todo, saber que tenía a este chico entre sus brazos bastaba para hacer a su corazón explotar. Escuchar gemir a alguien como Craig Tucker es todo un logro.

Besarlo es como explorar la Antartida. Tocarlo es como acariciar a un muñeco. Mirarlo es como mirar a las estrellas. Craig era su pequeño pedazo de cielo.

-¿Sigues creyendo que soy la mujer?- preguntó después de dejarle un chupetón muy visible.

Craig miro de reojo esto sin soltar a Kenny, no quería dejar de sentir las entradas de Kenneth contra sus pulgares porque… ¡Santo cielo! Que a Kenny se le marcaran los huesos sin tener abdominales era la cosa más sexy que había sentido. Le gustaba que sus abdominales fueran apenas visibles como sensibles.

-Esto se me va a quedar, imbécil.- gruño al ver lo roja que estaba su piel.

-¿Y?- inquirió con tono meloso.

-No quiero tener a todos preguntándome de donde salió esto.

-¿Por qué?- se inclinó para besarlo pero él lo escribió.- ¿No quieres que sepan de lo nuestro?- acarició su nariz contra la de Craig.

-Asco, no hagas eso.- replico empujando el rostro de Kenny pero este siguió insistiendo.

-¿Entonces porque no quieres que sepan?

-Porque no quiero que sepan que algo como tu puso sus asquerosos labios sobre mi piel.

-Awww, ¡vamos!- replico Kenny encimándose sobre Craig, bloqueando los brazos del chico con sus hombros y haciéndole otro chupetón en el hombro.

Craig no replico y dejo que lo hiciera pues sintió algo muy cálido sobre su entrepierna, era la mano de Kenny que lo acariciaba por encima del pantalón. ¿Quién diría que el tacto de un hombre sobre una parte tan íntima de Craig llegaría a ser placentera? Pero el placer que sintió duro poco, pues apartó de manera brusca a Kenny al poco tiempo jadeando como si le costara respirar.

Llevó una mano contra su corazón. No podía. No quería. Nadie podía volver a tocarlo.

_-Mira Craig, él es el señor Garrison.- la voz de mi madre era suave, como si me estuviera presentando a su nuevo novio a alguien que iba a ayudarnos. Pero no. Nunca olvidare esa noche. Nunca._

_Él me toco._

_Me toco donde nadie más me había tocado._

_Y ella miraba._

_Miraba mientras sonreía._

_La odio_

_Lo odio._

Respiraba con dificultad, Kenny notó que algo marchaba mal por la manera en la que Craig se esforzaba por no llorar. Le ardían los ojos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y se sentía avergonzado sin razón. Cruzó sus piernas. ¿Por qué? Quería protegerse. Pero Kenny era alguien bueno, no iba a lastimarlo ni hacerle algo que él no quisiera.

_Pero te toco_

_Los que te tocan son malos_

_-No tengas miedo, Craig.- me dijo recostándome en mi cama mientras me bajaba mi pequeño pantalón.- Solo te tocara y ya. Nada malo te pasara._

_Pero mintió._

_Algo malo si me pasó._

Kenny no era así. _Kenny no es así. _Craig batallaba por no desmayarse, si se desmayaba estaría indefenso ante Kenny pero… ¿Por qué tenía miedo de estar indefenso contra Kenny? Si perdía el conocimiento no sería solo una mano la que lo tocaría… sería algo más húmedo y caliente. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo y ya no sabía que hacer o creer. Quería abrazar a Kenny pero tenía mucho miedo. Demasiado que todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado mientras que las lágrimas salían sin permiso o consentimiento alguno del azabache.

Kenny sabía que algo le sucedía a Craig. Era un completo imbécil por no tener consentimiento alguno sobre los traumas del azabache y dejarse llevar por el calor del momento. No debió de haberlo tocado de manera tan repentina. Ahora Craig tenía un ataque y Kenny no sabía que hacer o que sucedería. Solo estiro sus brazos para calmarlo, quería avisarle que se iba a acercar a abrazarlo sin hablare porque Craig se tapaba los oídos y jaloneaba el cabello. En verdad le dio miedo la manera en la que Craig lloraba. Sus ojos estaban rojos y perdidos.

-Craig,- dijo con toda la calma que pudo pero el azabache no lo veía. Kenny quería llorar porque en verdad le dolía ver a Craig así.- trata de calmarte. Todo estará bien. Todo…

_-…estará bien, cariño.- fue lo que me dijo mi madre la quinta vez que vino el mismo hombre. Era pasada medianoche._

_Él hombre estaba callado y hacía lo mismo. Yo solo la veía a ella, veía esa odiosa sonrisa y la manera en la que se acariciaba. ¿Qué es lo que hacía? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Una vez que entendí lo que ella hacía sin entenderlo, me sentí sucio y sobre todo, impuro. ¡Yo era su hijo! Un niño… A los adultos solo les gustan los adultos. No soporte verla a ella, sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos maliciosos sobre mí y su mano donde deberían estar sus bragas._

_No pude resistirlo. Hiperventile por minutos pero aun así ella no se paró. Odiaba oírla gemir. Odio los gemidos. Me desmaye._

Craig negaba con la cabeza. Se mordía los labios tan fuerte que comenzaron a sangrarle y Kenny tenía miedo de tocarlo y alterarlo más de lo que ya estaba. ¡Que idiota había sido! No podía dejar de maldecirse. Era su culpa que Craig estuviera así, jalándose el pelo, mordiéndose el labio, cruzando las piernas en un intento de cubrirse y sobre todo, llorando de esa manera perdida. Quería ayudarlo pero tenía miedo de ir en busca de alguien. ¿Qué diría cuando le preguntaran que paso antes? "Oh, solo lo comencé a manosear porque nos estábamos besando." ¡¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido manosearlo?! ¡Era un gran hijo de puta!

_¿Qué es eso caliente? No estaba así antes… Oh, estoy aquí. En mi cama. Como la odio. La odio. Pero… espera. Ya no es su mano. Su mano es rasposa. Abro un poco los ojos._

_Ella sigue ahí._

_Sucia._

_Odio la expresión que tiene en su cara, sus ojos están perdidos, esta toda roja y su mano se mueve tan rápido que me da miedo. ¿Y él? ¿Dónde ha quedado?_

_Tengo una suposición pero tengo miedo de averiguarla. No controlo mi cuerpo, él solito levanta mi cabeza para comprobar mi temor. Tiene su boca sobre mi pene. La tiene. Ella mintió, dijo que solo me tocaría y no… está tratando de comerme. Entró en pánico. No quiero que me coman._

Si te tocan lo que sigue es que metan tu pene en su boca.

Esa es la lógica de Craig, él no quiere que Kenny haga eso. Pero, ¿Kenny se detendrá si él se lo pide? A todos esos hombres siempre les suplico en lágrimas que se detuvieran, que él no quería, pero lo ignoraron y siguieron adelante. Kenny no hará lo mismo. Craig quiere creerlo pero se siente solo. ¿Qué sucedía cuando ellos se iban? Se quedaba llorando en su cuarto esperando a que su madre llegara a consolarlo pero a la vez tenía miedo de que ella entrara. Por suerte y desgracia, nunca entraba. Se quedaba solo debajo de su cama. Prefería dormir bajo su cama que arriba. Arriba es donde las cosas malas suceden.

Quiere estar con Kenny. Tiene miedo de Kenny. ¿Por qué? Porque lo tocó.

_No era su intención._

Tiene miedo, miedo de que Kenny vuelva a hacerle todas esas cosas feas que esos hombres malos le hacían cuando niño. Pero, quiere que Kenny lo abrace, no estar solo. No quiere estar solo después de tan horrible experiencia. Pero… ¿Dónde está Kenny? Craig ya no sabe dónde está, ha perdido la noción del tiempo y espacio.

-Craig.- lo toma con firmeza de los hombros pero el chico solo se encoje más, como si fuera un niño pequeño.- Soy yo. Kenny. Todo está bien, no volveré a tocarte si no quieres. Nunca. Lo prometo.

Tragó saliva y asintió inseguro. No se soltaba el cabello.

-Anda,- la voz de Kenny se rompió. Dolía verlo así.- déjate el cabello, por favor.- le tomó las muñecas con cuidado y sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas.- Por favor.

_Muchos empezaban con abrazos, no puedo dejar que el me abrace. Se aprovechara. Te tomara por la fuerza hasta la cama, nadie te ayudara aunque llores y por más que forcejees, él te vencerá._

_¡No quiero!_

_A nadie le importo lo que quería._

_-Será rápido, Craig.- fue lo que dijo antes de besarme la frente y salir de la sala de estar para encerrarse con otro hombre._

_Dolió_

_Dolió y mucho._

Hiperventilaba tanto que Kenny temía que se desmayara, no iba a soltarlo ni dejarlo solo. Nunca. Con cuidado apoyo su frente contra el hombro izquierdo de Craig y se mordió el labio. Ambos lloraban. Odiaba ver a Craig así, era lo peor que alguien podía ver.

-Detente, detente por favor.

La mano derecha de Craig soltó su cabello y con dificultad, como si no viera absolutamente nada y estuviera en otra realidad, le agarro el cabello a Kenny. Kenny reacciono dando un brinco y sin apartar la mano de Craig de su pelo, le sonrió y pasó una mano por su mejilla.

-Cálmate.- le ordeno y poco a poco Craig tuvo una respiración normal.- Solo estamos tu y yo. Craig y Kenny. Nadie te va a lastimar, lamento haberte tocado así sin más, en serio lo siento.- se echó a llorar y Craig ya no hiperventilaba.- Te quiero.

Hubo una pequeña reacción por parte de Craig, sonrió pero sin mirarle. Sería tétrico para muchos pero para Kenny fue un rayo de esperanza. Le besó la nariz.

-Te quiero.- repitió.

_Miró las estrellas. Apenas puedo verlas con tantas lágrimas en mis ojos. Me abrazó a mí mismo esperando sentirme mejor. Me siento peor. ¿Por qué me pasa esto? A ningún niño de la televisión le pasa esto. No es normal por más que mi mamá diga que lo es. _

Kenny abrazó a Craig soltando todas las lágrimas sobre la chamarra del azabache, después de todo, Kenny ya estaba empapado de las lágrimas de Craig que ya habían cesado. Lo apretó con fuerza. Su cuerpo entero se relajó y dejo de poner fuerza en sus piernas.

_Ya no estoy solo. Él está conmigo._

_Abrazándome._

_Diciéndome que me quiere._

_Le creo._

_No me lastimara._

_Nunca._

Como si fuera un bebé, Craig comenzó a llorar lanzándose sobre Kenny y dejando que este los sostuviera con todas sus fuerzas. No quería que Kenny lo soltara. ¡NO QUERÍA! Dejo caerse sobre el rubio quien dobló las rodillas para amortiguar el golpe, salvando al azabache de todo dolor y el recibiendo el golpe. Dejo que Craig llorara a gritos.

Craig no sostuvo a Kenny, el rubio se aferraba a su delgado cuerpo como si fuera la vida propia y no dejaba que Craig le devolviera el abrazo de tan fuerte que lo tenía apretado. Lloraba junto a Craig susurrándole que todo estaría bien. Craig lloraba. ¿Hace falta describir su llanto? Creo que no, porque el solo imaginarnos a Craig Tucker llorando con tal desesperación nos deja llorando como a Kenny.

-Todo estará bien, Craig, nadie te volverá a tocar. Yo no lo permitiré.

Hundió su rostro en el hombro de Kenny y le abrazó por debajo de los brazos, le encajaba sus uñas sobre la sudadera anaranjada pero aun así, Kenny sentía las uñas de Tucker contra su piel. Todo le temblaba de la cintura para abajo. Podía sentir el corazón de Craig contra su pecho y parecía una maldita locomotora. El chico estaba helado y caliente a la vez.

-Shhh.- dijo acariciándole la cabeza.- Ya pasó. Yo estoy aquí y te quiero. Estoy aquí, Craig y nunca me iré. Lamento haberte tocado.

-No fue tu culpa.- dijo pero apenas se le entendió.- Fue la de _ella.- _Kenny supo que hablaba de su madre por el desprecio y cariño en la voz.- Todo es culpa de ella. Los toqueteos, las violaciones, las muertes, lo de Ruby… Todo.

Kenny no sabía a lo que se refería con lo de Ruby pero no iba a preguntar. No era momento.

-¡La odio! ¡La odio por no poder odiarla, es lo que más odio de ella!

-No volverá a hacerte daño. No mientras yo este contigo.- lo apretó más contra el dejando que el azabache llorara más. Sus lágrimas eran claras.

Después de llorar hasta que se acabaran todas sus lágrimas, Craig le dio un pequeño apretón a Kenny para confirmar que el rubio seguía ahí presente. Y si, ahí estaba. Ahí lo tenía y estaba tan feliz que ni pudo sonreír, solo restregó su mejilla contra el hombro de Kenny con cariño.

-No me dejes solo.- soltó en un suspiro.

-No lo hare, Craig.

Se separó un poco del azabache y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, de esos que no pasan de la comisura de los labios y aunque duren un segundo, son los que más recordamos.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también.

**¿Reviews? ¿Lagrimas? Okno._. Espero que les haya gustado, los quiero a todos :3 Y me duele decir que, ya mero se acerca el final :c No creí que llegaría a decir esto nunca, pero aunque digamos, falten unos cinco capítulos o un poquitín más, siento raro :S Bueno, gracias a todos ustedes.**

**Los quiero. ~Sweetkill**


End file.
